Our Secret Mission
by risenfromash
Summary: Angst-ridden hobo Nick visits Maya and forms a pact to see her secretly.  Spans the years between T&T and Apollo Justice as well as after AJ.  Learn what Nick/Maya were really up to.  MAJOR SPOILERS: T&T, AJ
1. Forming a Pact

"Nick?"

It's been two years since I've seen him. He's standing in front of my place. I know it's him, but a part of me isn't sure. What is he wearing? Whatever it is it definitely is not the shade of blue that looks best on him and pink accents? Really, Nick? Oh, well I'm one to comment I'm still spending all my time in this stupid acolyte uniform. He's standing in front of a car and from the looks of it he should be glad it managed to make it up the hill. The thing is a sickly yellow with one red door and it's covered in little dings and dents. I hope he didn't pay money for that thing. Maybe it's Gumshoe's. I could see him driving something like that.

"Maya?!"

I run to him and throw my arms around him perhaps a little too eagerly. Was it too eager? I don't know. I don't really know why he's here. He just called up out of the blue and said that he needed to see me.

"What's up? Where's Trucy? I was looking forward to meeting her. She sounds so sweet."

"Oh, she is, but I needed to see you…alone."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, not anymore than usual I guess. I don't know."

_Way to be decisive, Nick. Could you give me a little to go on here? I have no clue what's been going on with you. Not that I haven't tried to get you to talk to me…_

"Come on let's drive up to the trailhead and go for a walk." I suggest.

"Sure."

_What on earth does he need to talk to me about? I've never seen him so…nervous…unsure…something. I can't tell, but he might be mad at me. Nick and I don't really fight so it's hard for me to tell._

He has to help me open the door to the car. It has been dented such that it doesn't open without a fight. I step into the car and am immediately met with the aroma of cat pee. Please, don't tell me his whole life is like this now.

"Sorry about the smell. I wouldn't have borrowed it if I'd known."

Thank, God he didn't buy this hunk of junk.

"Is this Erma's car?" I ask. Erma lives in 3C of Nick's building and has an insanely large number of cats living with her in her apartment.

"I see your investigative skills are as sharp as ever."

"My nose more like."

"I said I was sorry, OK?" Nick snaps.

Nick never snaps. He sighs, he grumbles, he rolls his eyes, he tells me to grow up, but he never snaps. Something is definitely bothering him. Something pretty big I'd guess.

I run through the list of possibilities in my head. Trucy? No, Nick was born to be a dad. He's a natural with kids especially little girls. They adore him. I'm sure being a single father is tough, but I can't imagine it making him upset. Losing his attorney's badge? That will bother him until he gets it back. He said he would investigate who set him up and fight to get it back eventually, but he has made it clear that lately settling into life with Trucy has been his primary objective. Maybe he is starting the process of finding out who framed him, but I would think that would make him excited rather than…I search for an accurate description of his mood…angsty? Is that even a word, I wonder?

_Come, on, Maya, he's your best friend what else could it be?_

Money? It's obvious he's broke. Iris? Maybe he wishes they hadn't broken up, but why would he come to see me if this is about her?

We ride to the top of the small hill in silence parking at the base of the bigger hill so we can hike up to the viewpoint. It seems like a good place to talk and it's a little chilly because it's still early in the season so I figure we won't run into anyone. Nick's silence concerns me. I've never felt so awkward around him. Did we really only talk about cases and the Steel Samurai? It seems to me like our friendship was deeper than that, but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe now that he's not an attorney we have nothing to share. The thought makes me want to cry, but Nick seems sad enough for both of us. He is downtrodden and he's come to Mystic Maya to work her magic and make him feel better. So, damn it, Maya figure out a way to cheer him up!

"You never told me where Trucy is or why you wanted to come for a visit."

"Trucy's visiting my parents and since when do I need an excuse to see my best friend?"

He's being defensive. That's ok. I don't mind, maybe he doesn't really know why he's here. Sometimes we just gravitate to one another. I remember on more than one occasion showing up on his doorstep uninvited saying I wanted his company and having no real idea why all of a sudden I felt like I needed to see him.

"No, of course not, but it's been two years. I just thought there might be something in particular… but no worries. We'll just have some fun."

"Sounds good, but since when does an uphill hike constitute as fun? You're not going all healthy on me are you? I won't know what to do to apologize to you if I can't buy you a bag of greasy burgers."

I laugh. I am definitely not going "healthy". I went on a blind date with a health food nut and it was a miserable experience. He kept telling me how many calories everything I was eating was, not he said because he worried I would get fat, but because he cared about my health. What a jerk. I told him I had a special metabolic condition and he could Google it after he deleted me from his e-mail list.

The terrain is a little steep, but I didn't really want to walk with him through Kurain. Not after everything. Not after his breakup with Iris. Not after the tension all of that caused our family.

"So, how is spirit channeling?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm traveling a lot."

"Yeah, I saw that. The last postcard was from…Brazil?"

"I wasn't sure you got it…you didn't write back…or call… or e-mail."

"Yeah, sorry. Things have been weird."

"So, tell me more about Trucy. How is she doing? I can't believe her dad just abandoned her like that."

"Yeah, I know. I can't imagine doing that if I had a kid. I mean I'd never do that to her."

"I know you wouldn't. You're not that kind of person. You don't run out on people or responsibilities like that."

He seems to consider saying something in response, but changes his mind and says, "Trucy reminds me a lot of Pearls only she's a little more…"

"In touch with reality?"

Nick chuckles. "I was going to say self-reliant. She's already doing magic shows at birthday parties and making dinner for us and stuff. It's actually kind of scary she seems like a little adult. And she's insanely good at trivia games. I have no idea how she knows so much stuff that happened before she was born. She's really perceptive, too."

Nick is really something, a single guy in his twenties beaming about the brilliance of his little girl.

"Sorry, am I talking too much?"

"No, I love hearing you talk about…"

"My daughter? The words sound weird don't they?"  
"A little, but I think what you did is sweet. Only you would be so sweet."

"So insane more like." Nick never can take a compliment.

We're coming to the top and we find a log to sit on and look at the view. It looks out over the deep ravine with the raging river below it. I can't look at it without remembering that day and how he jumped onto the bridge trying to reach me on the other side. No one could ever figure out why he did that. It was obvious the bridge was coming down. What a fool! He's lucky he didn't get himself killed.

"Wow, it's really gorgeous up here this time of year." He says.

"Yeah, it makes it worth the hike. I just wish I'd grabbed a snack."

"Well, maybe you can get something after you walk back." He sounds as if he's not sure we'll be walking back together or something. He must be really nervous about something.

"Nick, what's bothering you?"

He is debating about telling me something. The turmoil of the decision is written all over his face. Knowing him he is probably weighing the probabilities of various outcomes just as he would in court before presenting a piece of evidence.

"Nick, just tell me. What's so important you couldn't tell me on the phone? Is something wrong with Trucy?"

"No, I think something's wrong with me."

"Nick, quit talking in riddles or I'll hit you!"

He slumps- he knows my punches can hurt when I want them to.

"You know how hard I had to fight to get to adopt Trucy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had to go through a sea of paperwork and have home inspections and I had to be evaluated."

"Evaluated?"

"Yeah, like an interview for parenthood. They have to look for skeletons in the closet. You know, anything that might make you a less than ideal parent."

"Well, I'm sure they had to work pretty hard to find anything on you."

"Other than that I present forged evidence in court and have been disbarred?"

"Oh. I forget people think that's for real."

There was no doubt in my mind when it happened that Nick had been set up. I was just surprised he didn't realize it before he presented the forged evidence in court. He's usually so sharp about these things. I could never figure out why he slipped up. For some reason he got sloppy on that case or his luck ran out or something. I feel terrible about it. If I'd been there maybe just maybe I would have made him take a closer look at that mysterious diary page. Maybe I would have picked up on something and saved him from this misery. But I wasn't there and what's done is done. One little mistake and his life was sent in a completely new direction. It doesn't seem fair for one so committed to his work who really believed in his client's innocence to have it all taken away from him. I'd do anything to help him earn his badge back, but unfortunately the best idea I've come up with so far has been to create a time machine. Fat lot of chance that's going to happen.

"Maya, you and Trucy are the only people who think I was framed. Other than whoever did it, of course."

"Any ideas?"

"Ideas, yes. Proof, no and I haven't had much time to work on it. Plus, it's kind of depressing."

"You shouldn't think of it that way. It's your greatest challenge yet, that's all. Just imagine the day you return to the courtroom you'll have the last laugh on them all as you put the bad guy in jail for their crime against you and you'll finally solve the mystery around Trucy's grandfather's death. Mia will be so proud. I'll be so proud."

He thinks about this. "Mia wouldn't have made my mistake. She was always so thorough. She always told me I needed to better prepare. I got careless. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't pay enough attention. It's really my fault. I know better."

"Hey, just because you're an ace attorney doesn't mean you can't make mistakes like everybody else."

"I feel like I've been making a lot of mistakes lately." He sounds sad and I again wonder what is really troubling him. It doesn't seem like it's the disbarment and I can't imagine anything that could be more troubling to him than that. His work was his life. He was devoted to helping his clients. I know, I was one of his first.

I grab his arm and he lifts it up automatically and wraps it around me, but when he looks down at me it's a different look than I'm used to. It's not the classic "Maya, I have work to do" look or the "Maya, not in public what will people think" look. He looks grateful, happy somehow despite the fact we are talking about sad things. Things that probably make him feel angry and frustrated.

I sit there just enjoying being with him and being out in the wilderness. Kurain village is really a beautiful place. I complain about having to be here, but that's really only because I miss my friends in the city. Mainly, I've missed Nick and helping him. I'm glad he has Trucy. He needs someone to take care of him, probably now more than ever. As I sit there I think about the time we had together working on cases, hanging out, and struggling thru catastrophe to catastrophe and I find myself missing it terribly.

I've now lot track of where the conversation was going and I think maybe Nick has too. We are silent for a while, but then I become aware he isn't looking out at the view. He is watching me looking at the view.

I decide to do a test to see if I'm imagining the level of concentration he has on me so I say, "Isn't that one tree over there pretty? See it? I like how it's trunk is twisted." I expect him to turn his head towards the ravine, but he merely acknowledges my statement with a "mmmhhhmm" and his eyes don't leave me. I'm not sure what to do so I just lean on him and just then a gust of wind blows and I cower against the wind.

Nick stands up and unzips his hoodie and hands it to me.

"No, it's ok. It's my own fault. I don't know what I was thinking I should have grabbed a jacket." He gives me his "don't-make-me argue-with-you-about-this" look and I take his sweatshirt and put it on. He must be cold, but he doesn't seem it. He looks kind of at peace. It must be being outdoors. He has to spend so much of his time cooped up in the city. This must be a real treat for him.

I'm glad he seems happier now. Maybe he was just lonely. I get lonely a lot. When I get lonely I usually make Nick a care package. I send him a DVD or two with my comments and thoughts about it. Sometimes I just send him random stuff. Once I sent him bubble gum.

But, as his best friend, I should probably try to make sure there isn't something more major that's bothering him. Let's see, we've talk about Trucy, his parents, being disbarred, the only thing left is Iris I guess. I really don't want to have this conversation, but I'm his friend. He might need somebody to talk to about it. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he can share with Trucy.

"So, have you heard from Iris?"

"Iris?" He says her name like he doesn't know who I'm talking about, like it's a foreign word.

"Oh," he says coming back from wherever his brain was. "No, after we got the appeal done we sort of lost touch."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was mutual."

Funny, the way I heard it he dumped her for no apparent reason. Nobody could figure out why either. Some of the elders blamed it on cold feet, Iris wanted to get married and Nick didn't, but that didn't sound that plausible to me. Nick is a pretty traditional kind of guy. He never struck me as marriage-phobic, not like his friend Larry Butz anyways.

He sighs, "Iris deserves better than me."

Now, this I won't stand for. I can deal with grouchy Nick, exhausted Nick, stressed-out Nick, and super-uptight-doesn't-know-how-to-have-a-good-time Nick, but self-deprecating Nick I can't stand. "I'm sure Iris doesn't care that you're not an attorney anymore. You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm sure she still loves you-"

"Maya, I didn't love her. I only thought I did and we broke up before I lost my attorney's badge. That had nothing to do with it. The whole thing was a mistake."

Wow! You could have fooled me. The way his face would light up when she was around, the way he blushed when she batted her beautiful eyes at him, the way he stumbled all over himself to open the door for her, he sure seemed to like her.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I was hoping you two would be happy."

"I know you were. That's why you left."

"Well, I didn't want to be the third wheel you know and we both knew I had stuff to do in Kurain."

"Maya, I've made a lot of mistakes lately. I have a lot of regrets."

I shrugged. "Who doesn't?" He laughed. "You don't have any regrets?"

"Sure, I guess. But you gotta live for today you know?"

He seems sad again. I shouldn't have mentioned Iris. Obviously, it's too painful.

Then he changes the subject. "So other than traveling and sending me packages what have you been doing?"

"Ugh. Training, training, training, and more training. Sister Bikini is such a slave-driver. I started a barf bag collection. I tried to keep a couple houseplants, but they died. I guess I need a plant like Charley… let's see what else… Pearls and I hung out a lot and I went on a bunch of really horrible blind dates."

"Horrible?"

"Horrible. You know me, would you set me up with a calorie counting-health food nut?"

Nick cracks up.

"What about the others? They can't all have been bad."  
"Yes. Yes, they were. One guy was a professional snowboarder and used the word extreme twenty times during dinner. Another one seemed to be in love with his cat." Nick looks at me skeptically. "He brought pictures of her to dinner and told me how he sets aside an hour of his day everyday to bath, brush and comb her."

He doesn't believe me, but I swear on my life I'm not exaggerating to him.

"Oh, I can't imagine it was that bad. You must just have really high standards."

"I guess." Inside I know it's because I have formulated my standards based on him. That's the danger in having such an incredible person in your life everybody else pales in comparison.

"Well, what about you? So it didn't work out with Iris. Don't tell me you're giving up."

"I went out on a couple dates with a woman who works at the Wonder Bar."

"And…" I was actually interested in this. It was easier to hear about than Iris.

"And… she wasn't my type."

Funny, me and Nick had never talked about his type before, but then again for some reason he never dated when I was around.

Nick is looking out at the view and I think that even with the silly hat Trucy gave him for Father's Day that he is still very handsome and despite what the world might think he is still a pursuer of the truth in all things, a trust-worthy individual who doesn't lie and probably the most caring person in the world. Honest, sweet, caring, gentle, handsome.

"Maya, I need to tell you something. It's really been bothering me."

This is it- I can feel it. This is what all this has been leading up to. I lean in and smile, "Ok. I'm ready. Shoot."

"Well, at one of these child safety evaluations they asked me about you."

"Oh? Why would they do that? We don't live together anymore. I hardly get to see you."

"Well, I was adopting a little girl and they wanted to know the nature of our relationship, because you were only sixteen when you started working for me and there were rumors…"

"So you set them straight. You told them the truth that nothing happened."

"Of course, and then I had to say I didn't have feelings for you. That you and I are like brother and sister, just pals." I'm wondering what the big surprise is. This is what we always say, so what is the punch line? And then he turns to me with a look of pain on his face. "Oh, Maya! I lied!" and his lips are on mine and his strong arms are around me. He's held me hundreds of times, but never like this. It is so exciting! I close my eyes and even though the world has gone black I see sparks. I feel electricity shouting through me. I've dreamed of this. I can't deny it. I've wanted him. He is the greatest person I know. I love everything about him, but….

He stops and pulls away to see my reaction and all I can say is "What?"

He kind of slumps down like he did in the courtroom when he claimed to have found a contradiction in someone's testimony and the judge disagreed.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. I'm sorry, but I had to get it off my chest. I'll leave you alone and I'll never say another word." But he doesn't get up to leave. Instead h just sits there looking dejected. I realize he is misinterpreting me. He has been so blind to my obvious feelings for him that he thinks I'm rejecting him. The same feelings that Pearly and Edgey and Gumshoe and even the elders can see he has been completely blind to. Even as I sit there fighting my desire to climb on top of him and kiss every inch of his body or shout off the mountain that he finally figured out the case he was most challenged by, my feelings for him he thinks that I don't and there's something at work I don't understand.

_Why now?_

"Nick, what's going on with you?"

"Maya, are you telling me you don't want this?" He looks like he's about to cry. I don't know that I've ever seen him look so sad.

"No, I just don't understand. What about Iris?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "Iris and I are way over. I thought you of all people would know that."

"I know that, but I don't understand it. Why, Nick? Why are you here doing this now?"

"I don't know, that's just it. I know we can't be together, but I can't get you out of my mind. I miss you so much. You want to know why Iris and I broke up?"

"Yes, yes I do. I thought you two were meant to be together."

He kind of snorts. "I thought so, too. Till we were together. This is going to sound dumb, but Iris isn't you. I thought about you all the time, even when she and I were together. Everything reminds me of you."

"Nick, are you sure you're not just missing the way things used to be? Maybe it's not me maybe it's just the way it was. Things change." I hate myself for suggesting this. He was telling me he loved me, that I was who he wanted to be with and I wanted so badly to just accept it. But I have to make sure, because I won't let him go again, not for anything or anyone-cousins be damned.

"No, Maya! I know it took me far too long to figure it out, but I love you. You gotta believe me."

"Are you sure? You said you loved Iris and you've been under a lot of stress."

"I made a mistake with Iris. I thought love was supposed to look and feel a certain way and I missed that I already had the woman of my dreams by my side everyday."

I'm having a hard time digesting this, maybe it's my empty belly or maybe it's that crazy hat of Nick's but I can't believe this is happening and I can't believe I'm trying to talk him out of this. I have had a crush on him forever. For me, he is the basis of comparison for all men, hell all people really, but I can't believe this! Surely, I'll be waking up in a few moments. It's another one of those confessing our feelings dreams. I get them a lot.

"Maya, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way about me and I'll never say another word."

I turn my head and fix my eyes on his and open my mouth. Iris is family. I know he hurt her. Nick is my best friend, but more…no words are coming out of my mouth. He's looking deep into my eyes with his chocolately brown ones and I feel a strange wave come over me.

_Aw to hell with Iris! He was mine first! I deserve him! He needs me! I WANT HIM!!_

I'm moving towards him and we're kissing and kissing some more.

Its several minutes later and I've come up for air while Nick kisses my neck. I can't believe how much I feel like I've just been dunked in a raging warm river, but I guess both of us have been waiting an awfully long time to take the plunge.

"Nick, what are we going to do?"

He stops kissing me but continues holding me close to him, very close. He has a serious pondering look on his face.

"I can't let them take Trucy, but they could if they find out I was lying."

"Nick, I just don't know how we can do this. The elders are really mad at you about breaking up with Iris."

"I know."

"Don't worry, Nick! We'll think of something."

I snuggle into him and kiss his neck.

"So, how long is Trucy with your parents?"

"Till Sunday."

I grin. A plan is formulating.

"Then we have almost a week to be together."

"What? No, I can't stay with you. You know that."

"We'll go away. I know a place. Just you and me. Come on it'll be fun. Come on Old Man! Let's go have some fun!" and I grab him by the hand and start running down the hill with him.

As I walk back into my house I wonder a little what I am doing. How could the idea formulating in my head actually be fulfilling enough? But Nick loves ME. I'm not going to let this slip through my fingers.

I remember with embarrassment how I had pretended not to be disappointed when he and Iris saw each other. Nick was my best friend, but he was still just a friend I had told myself. I had no claim to him. I just felt like I did because we spent almost all our waking time together and I loved everything about him and because we often shared a bad at night or fell asleep on the couch together watching movies. But I was sure that any romantic feelings I had weren't returned from him. I had told myself I was a silly girl for thinking a grown man would choose to be with me an awkward, immature CHILD. So, I had been supportive pretending that I was thrilled that the two of them were together when really seeing them together killed me. Every time she called him "Feenie" I had felt like I was being stabbed in the heart, but I told myself it was my problem. I was the one who had let my imagination run away with me. He had never been mine.  
Yet, here he was telling me that he missed me. That he couldn't stop thinking of me that at some point his feelings had evolved and he hadn't realized it. I wondered when it had started.

I blush thinking of mine. I had always loved him on some level or another, but I remember seeing him reading Pearly a bed time story one night and thinking what a good father he'd be and freaking myself out and how the older I got the more I found myself thinking how good looking he was. Once I accidentally walked in on him changing and the image of his naked chest had burned itself into my mind.

So, I walk into my room and throw stuff into my big roller luggage and call Pearls, "Pearly, sweetie, I need you to do a super big favor for me. I'm feeling…stressed… I need to get away for a little while to unwind. Could you cover all my duties this week? I'll find a way to pay you back. It's super important!"

If Pearly is suspicious she keeps her thoughts to herself. And before I know it I'm on a bus headed to a coastal town called, Whaler's Cove.

Whaler's Cove is a little seaside town with a boardwalk and a tiny bay with a beach. There will be lots for Nick and I to do here to distract ourselves from the obvious complications of our romance and I am convinced no one will think to look for us here. It's off the beaten path and it's kind-of rundown, but I think it's homey.

I meet Nick in front of a carved statue of a dolphin that I guess is actually supposed to be a whale since this is Whaler's Cove. At any rate, it's not very attractive whatever it is.

Nick whines, "What are we doing? I don't even have a change of clothes."

"You won't need clothes!" I shout this automatically, not meaning anything by it and then realize what I've said and blush something awful.

"Oh, really now?" he teases me.

"Oh, shut it! You know I didn't mean it like that. I mean quit being…practical. We're having an adventure, Old Man."

And indeed we do. We walk on the beach and a wave sneaks up on me and I get my shoes and socks soaking wet. Nick spots something poking up from the sand and because I insist its buried pirate treasure he digs it up for me. It's really a flattened rusty bottle cap, but I treat it like treasure placing it gently in my pocket because he went to all the work to dig it out up for me.

We explore the shops with their gitchy Made in Taiwan Whaler's Cove souvenirs and the tiny aquarium with the octopus. Nick slowly loosens up. We walk along the boardwalk together and see bumper cars and immediately start running over fighting to see who will get to pick their car first. He does better than I do and knocks me off my course a bunch of times. Afterward he says that it is only because driving a bumper car feels a lot like driving Erma's car. I can believe that.

Finally he asks, "What should we do for dinner? You must be hungry, because I'm starving." We didn't have lunch we just snacked on junk food: elephant ears, ice cream, and corn dogs.

"I know just the place, the best part of Whaler's Cove!"

I lead him a few blocks over off the boardwalk and show him Mr. Burger's Burger Joint. The building is shaped like a hamburger complete with cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, and pickle.

He laughs, "Now I see why you picked this town. They any good?"

"The best, but I've only been here once."

Then I get embarrassed. I've taken Nick somewhere I went on one of my "Nick-is-with-Iris-now-so-I-better-find-me-a-man" dates. It had been an awful one just like all the rest. I think the guy was an insurance salesman or maybe a funeral home director or something. I can't even remember I've tried to block the experience from my mind, other than of course, the memory of the great burgers. Nick seems to have caught the fact I'm not elaborating on my previous adventure at Mr. Burger's, but he's a gentleman and, therefore, he doesn't ask.

The seating is all outside so we find a place out of the wind and start to munch. Nick and I scarf the food like it's going out of style and then I admit, "I'm really tired."

"Me too I got up pretty early to drive out to see you."

I think back to this morning. It seems a million miles away now. It seems like it's just Maya and Nick again, hanging out. Maybe we're just too good of friends to have relationships with other people, but not in love enough to be together. The thought makes me sad.

"What's wrong, Maya?"

"Oh, nothing." I lie. I'm trying not to admit to him that this is the most fun I've had since we parted. That I'm only truly happy with him, but something holds me back. Maybe it's the fact he's said we can't be like this at his place or maybe it's that I keep thinking he is just infatuated with the memory of me and not really in love with me. I still feel insecure how could he possibly LOVE ME??

I got us a room at a little motel that had been built in the fifties. After we check in I flop on the bed and turn on the TV. Nick comes and sits beside me and nods off. With him asleep I can really look at him for the first time. Study him. He is obviously trying his best at this post-lawyer lifestyle, but I think he is too much the ace attorney to know how to live differently. He has hidden his spiky hair under his hat, but I know it's there. His accusatory finger he keeps corralled in his pocket, but I can feel it itching to get out. I lie next to him and drift off.

When I wake up the room is dark and I am temporarily disoriented. I roll over and accidentally whack Nick in the face with my elbow.

"Oh, gosh! I'm really sorry, Nick! Are you ok?"

"Yea, yeah I'm fine." He smiles at me and says, "Better than fine." and he brushes my hair behind my ear and I feel these waves of energy running through my body as he touches me.

I lean forward to kiss him and I literally bonk my forehead into him as he has leaned in to kiss me, too. I laugh and then we're kissing like nothing I've ever felt before. My hands are all over him I don't know what I'm doing. I can't be any good at this. I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience. Me and Nick are making out in a hotel? I guess it's been a long time coming. I can remember how often I dreamed of that first kiss and now I've already lost track of the number. His lips are so soft and sweet and my hand reaches to pull his hat off so I can run my fingers through his hair. I've always loved his hair, but then I find myself not stopping there. I'm pulling off his clothes while my lips explore every inch of his face and neck.

I'm moving too fast and enjoying this way too much to freak out even though it's all new to me. And then I'm feeling his hands in places they've never been before and I realize that things have changed. He's still my best friend in the entire world, but somehow we've become lovers, too and I give in to my need to be one with him.

I wake up the next morning naked next to Nick who is snoring. That boy can sleep, but I guess this time he has a good excuse. I roll over and kiss his chest and he makes a little murmuring sound that sounds like he's saying not to stop, but maybe it's wishful thinking. I wake him up by climbing onto him and kissing him.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks me. To my relief he seems like normal Nick. He doesn't seem weirded out by what happened last night and he doesn't seem to have gone all lovey-dovey on me, which is a major relief.

"I dunno. I figure more of the same." I mean hanging out and stuff, but he takes it as an invitation and is rolling me onto my back and kissing me.

It is almost noon before we decide to emerge from bed. I go into the bathroom to clean up and alone in the bathroom I do a happy dance. I am SOOO happy. I open the door and peer out at Nick. He's still there!! This has been the best day of my life! I am SOOO excited. I look at myself in the mirror and realize I am grinning like a moron.

_ How immature! Wipe that grin off your face!_

But as I step out of the bathroom I see Nick has the same smile on his face and I'm less embarrassed.

"You look beautiful," he says to me. I wonder if he knows how much I feel like he just saved my life. Like all of a sudden I have a chance at happiness again. I kind of do a dancing strut over to the bed.

"Nick, I love you." God it feels good to be able to say that. Just like that no conditions on it. No "man" at the end of the sentence, no pretending its just palsy love. I've said it to him before but only when he's been asleep. I remember whispering it in his ear while he slept hoping it would make him dream about us.

"I love you, too."

"Did I find a way to cheer you up?" I wink at him and he blushes.

"Maya, I don't want you to think that I came to see you hoping this would happen. Well, I mean I was hoping, but I don't mean....Ugh! That's not what it's about. I mean I just couldn't lie anymore."

Nick is flustered. Discovering he's in love with me has thrown him for a loop. I'm more calm. I've known I loved him for longer. I'm used to the feelings whereas he is still wondering how this happened.

"Nick, are you worried that I think you had some evil plot to seduce me? I should be so lucky. I've been dreaming about this for so long." I hop on the bed beside him and throw my arms around him.

"Maya, if you felt that way why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because we're friends and I didn't want to ruin that. I'd take you any way I could get you and I figured there was no way you'd be interested in somebody like me."

"Well there you go proving how little you think of yourself. You know why I finally realized I was in love with you? I couldn't get you out of my head. I'd be walking through the park with Iris and I'd see a tree and think if Maya were her she'd challenge me to climb up that or oh, look a person making balloon animals I'd buy Maya one just to get her to stop pestering me."

"Great you do make me sound like a kid."  
"No, it's great! You are more fun to be around than anybody I know. And I can't even drink good coffee because I've gotten so used to that nasty bitter stuff you make and I love spending time with you. I was just too stupid to realize that was because I was in love with you."

I laugh. "Well, now you know how I feel all the time about you, Nick. Welcome to the club. So, thanks for coming and telling me, because I don't know if I ever would have been brave enough. And thanks for being so wonderful all the time. And though I have no basis for comparison, thank you for being dynamite in the sack."

I grin at him, but he looks back at me strangely. I expected a blush. Nick is always embarrassed if anyone compliments him and talking directly to his face about his love making abilities would definitely qualify as embarrassing to him I'm sure, but he just looks at me.

"Maya, you never? Not in all this time? I just? We just?"

Oh, that's what that shocked look is.

"Maya, why not? Why not with any of those other guys?"

"I told you all those dates were awful and I wasn't in love with any of them. And I was waiting for love. Let's face it you are a hard act to follow, Nick! No guy seems appealing after you."

"You were never going to tell me were you? Maya, what would you have done if I had stayed with Iris? If I had married her like she wanted me to?"

This is a tough question, because I truly wanted them to be happy. I wanted him to be happy. I would have done anything to make him happy.

"I would have been happy for you guys and I probably would have bought myself a cat. It seemed to be working for that one guy OK and Erma loves 'em."

I expect him to laugh, but he looks sad.

"I can't believe how blind I was. You've been waiting around this whole time for me."

"No, not waiting. I never thought this would happen. I knew I loved you, but that didn't mean you felt that way about me. I just wasn't that interested in anybody else. It was my choice to wait for love and you're the only person I love. But, honestly, you thought I'd be with one of those blind date guys? You really could picture that?"

"I didn't want to. I guess that was another good piece of evidence I missed. Or how I'd get so jealous when you when out with Miles. That was the point wasn't it? All along you've been trying to give me opportunities to reevaluate how I felt about you and I was too big an idiot to realize it."

"Yeah, Edgey and I were trying to push your buttons, see if you'd make a move. Edgey figured you might be a little territorial when it came to me, a little overly protective."

Nick puts his head in his hands his antics in trying to keep me safe are legendary. They include almost getting an innocent person convicted of a crime and jumping onto the collapsing bridge.

_Ok, maybe there were hints he loved me that I missed, too_.

"Edgeworth talked to me about you, too." Nick admits. "He kept telling me all this cryptic intellectual stuff. I guess I was supposed to realize he was telling me to think about how I felt about you."

Edgeworth really cares for Nick. When Edgey and I went out we spent almost the entire time taking about Nick. In fact, I think in some ways Edgeworth is like me. He deeply admires Nick and he wants him to be happy. I'm not the only person fond of Nick, but I'm not going to talk to Nick about my nagging suspicions about Edgey's feelings for Nick today. He has more than he can handle already and, frankly, I don't want any competition.

"Well I started to think maybe just possibly if I was super lucky you might kinda like me or might at least not laugh me out of town over having a crush on you right before everything happened with Iris."

Nick pulls me to him and says, "I'm sorry Maya. Will you ever forgive me for being such an idiot?"

"Of course! This has been the best day of my life."

We debate about what to eat and where and settle on Chinese. At the Happy Chow Mien he asks, "You want to eat here or get it to go?"

"I think we better eat here. If we take it back to the hotel I'm worried I won't eat any of it."

"Why?" Then he catches me looking at him and I see him do an embarrassed "oh".

Over dinner, we don't talk a lot about what has happened, but when we get back to the hotel we snuggle up and I start my wheels turning.

"Nick, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Come on we're two smart people we gotta think of something. I can't lose you again."

"Maya, some problems can't be solved."

"I don't want to think of us as a problem, Nick! Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me- well other than the whole Mia being killed and me being accused of the murder and me thinking I must have done it-" I realize I am rambling. "But I'm telling you I love you. Let's find a solution, Nick. We're an unstoppable team."

He groans. I have a feeling he has considered all this before he came out to see me.

"Niiiiiccccckkkk, come on! Work with me!"

"Ok, fine."

"So, what are the challenges of this case?"

Nick grins. Putting things in lawyer-speak helps him to think.

"Well, I have a daughter who is not fully, legally mine and one of the conditions of her remaining with me is I appear of upstanding moral fiber ie. I don't fall in love or have sex with my employees who were living with me while underage."

"Right, the fact we're like this now would cast doubt on your previous testimony that nothing was going on, even though it was true. For the most part anyway."

"Exactly."

"Ok, is that the only thing?"

"No. We have your problem. Everybody in Kurain Village hates my guts."

"True, true. How do you elicit such strong emotions from people, Nick?"

Nick shrugs, "It's a gift."

"Any other problems?"

"Other than the fact I want to quit talking so we can make love again? No…oh wait… there is one…maybe two."

I raise my eyebrows at his proposition and then at the fact he has found more issues.

"Ok, shout. What other problems do we have, Old Man, that are dooming our relationship?"

"Well, I'm flat broke so I can't get away like this with you much and I have a daughter and I want to…"

"Not act like a horny teenager around her?"

"Yes, I think that would be preferable. And I really don't want Trucy to have to lie about us. I can't see how teaching her to lie is being a good role model for her."

Now Nick looks very sad. "Maya, I can't choose between you two. I can't."

My eyes get big. I realize this is what he has been worried about. He knows I would never tell him to give her up, but he worries he doesn't have a choice.

"Of course not, Trucy needs you."

I look at him. He is everything I want. I want to be with him all the time. There is no one else for me. I know this. I've looked.

"I have an idea."

"Oh, God, Maya." He groans. He knows that he has no ability to say no to me.

"Have you ever heard of anybody from the Department of Child Safety coming here?"

"To Whaler's Cove?"

I nod.

"No. I think they have more refined taste than you."

"Exactly! And so do the elders in Kurain. You and I are the only two adults I know who would actually like this place."

"Larry would like it if there were wore women wearing bikinis here."

"Don't you try to distract me, Lawyer Man!"

A plan has formulated in my mind. A pact, a promise, a something. Something secret. Something covert.

"We keep it a secret that we're together. We've told people for years we don't have feelings for each other. It won't be any different. We're just friends everywhere but here. This is our place. Here we… you know."

Nick looks around the room. "Whaler's Cove? You're proposing we have a clandestine secret lover's rendezvous point of Whaler's Cove?"

"Why not?"

"For one thing. The train doesn't come here. I checked. I'd need a car, well one of us would need a car and if we meet here we'd need two."

_So, he was thinking the same thing. Nick, you sly dog you!_

"But the bus comes here. That's how I got here."

"Maya, it's like four hours from the city. We could only come here when we had several days."

"Yeah, I know…but it would be better than nothing, right, Nick? It can be our secret. I saw this movie one time. This couple met once a year on the same day every year."

"Didn't one of them die?"

"No, she got hit by a car and he didn't know it… but it worked out in the end."

"Let's not get hit by a car."

"No, let's not, but I think it could be fun."

"Being hit by a car?"

"No! Having a secret love affair. I mean it's so romantic like when the princess tied a ribbon outside of her window so the Steel Samurai knows he's thinking of her."

"I remember that. That was a really romantic episode." And he actually looks kind of dreamy before his "I'm-considering-it" face takes over.

"Ok, I think I can get my parents or neighbors to take Trucy off my hands once in a while, but what about you? What the heck did you tell them to suddenly have a week to spend with me?"

"Honestly, I claimed nervous exhaustion to Pearly."

"Oh, boy. She's either going to see right through that and interrogate you as soon as you're home or be driving you nuts trying to pamper you for the rest of the month."

"I hope it's the pampering, but I probably won't deserve it I'm getting plenty from you."

Nick laughs, "Yes, I'm sure this is just how you imagined it. Your former partner now a washed -up disbarred attorney who makes money as a piano player shows up at your door out of the blue confessing his love."

"You told me you loved me. Details don't matter. Especially with how I've been feeling…"

"And how is that?"

Should I admit it to him?

"Lonely. Jealous. Angry."

"Lonely I understand, but jealous? Jealous of who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Iris?"

I nodded. "I had just started to think that you had feelings for me. That my crush might be mutual when she came back into your life. It seemed like destiny and I couldn't fight it so I stepped back."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you and I wanted you to be happy and if you'd seen the look on your face when you saw her I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were me."

He hugs me. "You care about me so much you would sacrifice your own happiness?"

"In a heartbeat." I say and I start crying.

"Maya, I'm sorry I was so dumb! I'm sorry it took me being with her to realize that I was in love with you. I wish it hadn't worked out that way. I ended up hurting both of you and I feel terrible about it. Iris is so sweet she forgave me almost immediately, but she's just not the one for me. I really hope she finds someone. I understand why the elders are mad about our breakup, though. Iris deserves a lot better."

"Does she know why you left her?"

"Not exactly, but she may suspect. I talked about you a lot. It came down to that we wanted different things. She wanted to get married and have kids and…I wanted you. Maya, what was I ever thinking letting you leave me?"

"We did the right thing. I'm needed in Kurain."

Nick sighs. I feel it too. Everything in our lives is so darn complicated, like one of his cases.

Then he smiles, "Well, there is one more reason for us to keep it a secret. I'm not ready to admit to Pearls that she was right."

"Oh, I know! She'll never let us live it down!"

"So, do we have a deal?" I hold out my hand to shake on it, but he objects.

"HOLD IT. I'm confused on the details are we only boyfriend and girlfriend here? Or do we just say we're friends everywhere else. This is important."

"Why is that important?" I'm confused as to why this matters. Then I have a horrific thought, "Oh no, you're not planning to make me date other people in hopes of making me fall for someone else are you? No, Nick. I don't want anybody else. Once a year with you is better than anybody else all the time."

I've made him terribly embarrassed. I didn't mean to flatter him. I was simply stating fact. He is not tricking me into going on any dates to keep up appearances to the relatives.

I look at him, "Do _you_ want to date other people?"

"No!" He looks terrified at the thought. The dates with the Wonder Bar lady _must_ have gone really badly. "I know I should make you go out with other people, but I'm going to be selfish and say I'd honestly prefer you didn't. The thought of you with somebody else might drive me to do something stupid."

"Like jumping onto a collapsing bridge above a ravine?"

"No one is ever going to let me live that down are they?"

"And you still thought you didn't have feelings for me? God, Nick you are dumb."

"Thanks."

"Ok, boyfriend/girlfriend, but we only act like it in Whaler's Cove. We don't date other people, but we don't freak out if we don't hear from each other all the time. We both have a lot to deal with and we get together once a year here while Trucy visits your parents."

"Maya, this is gonna be really hard."

"I know, but I've spent longer pretending than you. You'll get used to it."

The rest of the week we spend hanging out. We go to the movies, we do more beachcombing, and we make love everyday. It is just like old times except Nick isn't a lawyer and we can do things together we never did before. One of the highlight of the week comes for me at the antique and collectibles mall when Nick walks up to the clerk and says, "My girlfriend is looking for the rare number forty-two Steel Samurai comic with the misprint on page 4. You don't happen to know where I could get one do you?" They are the most romantic words I've ever heard him say other than "I love you" and "Maya, I got you burgers."

But of course the shop doesn't have it. As we leave I tell him, "I can't believe you remembered I was looking for that!" He laughs. "You've only had it on your Christmas list for what, four years now? I ask at every comic and collectibles shop. I keep getting outbid online. But don't worry someday I'll find you one."

I realize then than Nick has to be one of the sweetest guys alive.

Our last night in Whaler's Cove I go out alone to try to get something special for Nick while he takes a nap. When I return I find he has brought a pizza back to the room and is happily munching on it and slurping grape juice.

"Hey, you forget I was here or something?" Nick says laughing as I return home hours later.

"No, I was thinking about you the whole time. I got you something."

I reach into my shopping bags and with a flourish present him with a brand new cell phone and he looks at me confused. "That's sweet, but you know I already have one."

I grin at him, "Yes, but not one with a mate" and I pull out a second identical phone.

"You have a phone, but you sure don't use it to call me. So, I got us each one on a family plan or as it should be called in our case the secret lovers plan. Unlimited calling between our two phones."

I hope I'm not coming on too strong. "Now you don't have to worry about money. Call me day or night. Just don't worry if I don't call you I probably just can't get a free moment to myself."

We mess around with the phones picking each other's ring tones and calling each other from across the room to get used to how they work.

"I think we need code names. Just in case we need to talk when other people are around or something. I could be Ayam."

"Ayam? Maya backward?"

"Too obvious?"

"I think so."

"If I had to give you a code name it would be based on your personality or something. Like Sugar High."

I punch him in the arm.

"Ow. Now you messed me up." He was entering info into his phone.

"You don't like that, huh? How about Raven after your sexy black hair?"

"Well, when you say it that way you could call me anything."

"Ok, what about me?"

"Other than Old Man?"

"Yes, definitely something other than that."

"I don't know I'll have to sleep on it."

The next morning at the check out desk we make a reservation for the same week next year. We walk outside and I stand by Erma's car and I start to feel the sadness. We have to go home, apart again. He comes over and forces the passenger door open for me and I get in. He's giving me a ride to the bus station. He offered to drive me home, but I thought it would be better if I went home by bus. He parks in front of the little rural bus station and he looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Maya, I wish things could be different."

"They will be someday, Nick, you'll see. You and me-it'll happen. We'll make it work. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, and if you really need crappy tasty coffee I can make some and mail it to you."

He laughs and then he kisses me goodbye.

"Nick, just know if I'm not here next year I've been hit by a bus, Ok? Don't go assuming I've changed my mind. We're in this together."

"Same goes for me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me, OK?"

"I will. I promise."

And he runs around and presses on the door in the magic way he has to and it springs open.

I kiss him one last time and we hold hands for a moment before he takes a deep breath walks back around the car and gets in. He starts the engine and I watch him drive away. Then I see him circle back. He jumps out of the car leaving the keys in the ignition runs over and gives me one last passionate kiss.

"I'll make this up to you someday."

And I know because it's Nick, he will.


	2. whaler's Cove Year 2

It was a year ago today that I confessed my feelings to her and my outlook on life has changed. Not entirely mind you, because things still aren't great. For someone without a real job I still seem to have way too much crap to deal with sometimes but knowing that I'm about to spend a week with Maya makes me feel almost…whimsical. She is the funniest person I know and one of the most loving. Even though we don't get to see each other that often I feel incredibly lucky to have her as my girlfriend.

Holding her in my arms that day I realized what I'd been denying. She made me feel whole. I could live without her, but there was little joy in it. Everything was too mundane and uninteresting without Maya being a part of it. Her perspectives have always helped me in court, in life. And just like last year I need her badly right now. Things have really heated up on me in the last month. I have to find Trucy a new school and I'm starting to work to piece together the mystery of who set me up and I'm coming to find out that the whole situation is a lot more complex than even I had realized. But the one thing I'm not worried about is if Maya will be meeting me in Whaler's Cove. I'm sure that most people given the precarious nature of our arrangement would fear that they might get stood up, but I know the only reason that would happen is if there is some kind of emergency. She'll be there or have a damn incredible reason for not being there.

Over the last year Maya has become my rock seemingly knowing when I need support without me even having to ask. She has become a photography fiend and sends me photos all the time so I can feel like I'm with her on her travels around the globe speaking about spirit channeling. I've been taping them on the wall at the foot of my bed so as I lay there and try to imagine the world as she sees it, full of adventure and possibilities.

As I climb on the bus I see a couple snuggling together. I hope they know how lucky they are. This long-distance stuff sucks, but somehow Maya sold me on it. Only she could make a secret long-distance monogamous relationship with only a once yearly romantic escapade sound appealing, but Maya's magic touch in my life has made me feel like this crazy arrangement isn't really that bad. She had told me that one week with me was better than a year with anyone else. At the time I thought she was just saying it to flatter me, but I've come to find the same thing to be true. Maya's the one for me, so if this is how it has to be, so be it.

I find the four-hour ride to Whaler's Cove to be strangely pleasant. It gives me time to clear my head and reflect on the last year. By far the best thing to come of all of this has been talking to Maya more and, of course, making love to Maya. I was so sad before, but I feel like knowing she loves me I'll get through all this.

I love her so much I've seriously thought about asking her to marry me on one of these "secret missions". I even had the ring made and I keep it with me all the time in the brim of my hat, just in case. But I don't want to do it until we can be together. A secret marriage isn't what Maya deserves. I want her to get to have the whole shebang- the white dress, the crappy DJ, the drunken guests and after that I want her to have a normal married life. A long distance thing especially one that's a secret seems to defeat the whole purpose of getting married. When we get married I want it to not involve code names, longing phone conversations at two in the morning, or written reports on Steel Samauri episodes.

Maya deserves the experience of a wedding and marriage that at least resembles a "normal" life. See, I've come to realize Maya collects experiences the way some people collect baseball cards or, in her case, barf bags. She hasn't gotten to have a life like most other people and I'd like to give her something special…someday.

I sigh. That's the tough part. When? The waiting is excruciating.

Sitting on the bus I'm listening to music in my headphones and the guy next to me nudges me and goes, "Is that really a walkman? Man, I haven't seen one of those in years!" I laugh. I'm getting old. I feel it everyday, though I suppose becoming a father overnight to a 9 year old kid would make anyone feel older, but I know what the problem really is, it's being away from Maya.

When I met her I was a kid, not much more mature than her, but I worked so hard to be grown up, to become the professional attorney I had chosen to be that I got too good at it. I slowly lost the ability to have a good time, but with Maya around she forced me to not take life too seriously and when she was gone and the shit hit the fan, I could barely function anymore.

I'm not too proud to admit that I didn't adopt Trucy because I'm some kind of super-awesome caring guy. I needed a focus; otherwise I never would have gotten out of bed in the morning. Without my clients, I didn't feel like I had any reason to go on and I knew Trucy was lost, too. Her father was such a self-centered prick to have left her like that. Poof! Who does that? I'll tell you who- a shitty father that's who. So she became my life. And I love her, but it wasn't until Maya and I made our pact that I really felt like my life might not be a total wash. Trucy gave me purpose and Maya gave me the determination to get our lives out of the gutter, but unfortunately Trucy's dad hasn't make it easy for me. Since he vanished rather than dying or signing away his legal rights to her the adoption has been less official than I would like. If I hadn't had my knowledge of the law there was no way I could have fought all the challenges regarding my custody rights of her. It's been a nightmare. I feel like if her father ever shows back up I might kill him myself.

Pulling into the bus station on the outskirts of Whaler's Cove I feel a sense of relief like no other. Here we can do whatever we want. We can be entirely ourselves except for two minor details. We pay for everything with cash and here I am Nick White and she's Maya Kay. Maya had thought fast to come up with aliases that were enough like our real names that if we slipped up we could play it off as a trip of the tongue. It might seem paranoid, but I'm glad Maya did it that way. The knowledge I've been amassing about that last case hints to a more sinister person behind it than I thought and I can't help but worry about Maya's safety. I can't be with her and she's flying all over the damn world. If someone needed to blackmail me into quitting my investigation they'd just have to nab her or Trucy and I'd be done.

At the front desk the manager checks me in and smiles at me. This is one of the last family owned hotels I know of. An older couple own the place and work the front desk themselves.  
"I have reservations, Nick White."

"Oh, hello. You're the ones who've had reservations for a year. Well, I hope your trip is worth the wait."

"I'm sure it will be." I say and head to our room with our key cards. I feel like somebody spiked my grape juice. This is gonna be great.

We have the same room as last year. It is a cozy little motel room with the typical peach, tan, and pale blue motif coastal hotels love to use. The room has two nondescript paintings of seashells. The bedding is the kind with the itchy underside so you have to use a sheet. The bedside table has a chip out of it. There's a TV, mini fridge and microwave. The place isn't a dive, but it sure isn't the Gatewater. But I like middle of the road places like this. Nobody likes dives or hotel rooms that feel like they are only used for one nightstands and tricks, but I find places like the Gatewater to be too sterile, too clean, too otherworldly for me. I can't ever really relax in them. Of course, the only times I've been to the Gatewater have been with Maya when she was definitely too young to be there alone with me so I'm sure that contributed to why I don't associate that place with relaxation. Darn that Pearls. She was right about us, but she didn't have the good sense to let us figure it out on her own. I sometimes think if we hadn't been so busy telling her every fifteen minutes that we weren't in love we might have realized we actually were.

I toss my bag on the floor, kick off my shoes and stretch out on the bed. This place feels like somewhere I would have stayed with my parents when we took road trips when I was a kid. They're actually taking Trucy on a trip this week. I bet she'll have a blast. Most of the time my parents are pretty dull, but they know how to make the road fun. I'm glad they're doing that with her since I've got no car and no prospect of ever having one so I don't foresee ever being able to do it with her. I'm sure as hell not borrowing Erma's car ever again.

I flick on the TV. On one channel there is golf. Boring. The next channel is an infomercial. The next channel is world news. And people actually pay for cable? The next channel is a courtroom drama. I shake my head. Watching that stuff is too much like work. It makes me break out into a sweat and I find myself shouting objections. So, I flip on further. On the next channel a movie is just starting and I get involved in watching this sappy romance. He's off at war and she's told he's been killed so she hooks up with his best friend, but really the first guy is still alive just badly injured and trying to recover so he can return to her. They're all really nice and it's so tragic that they get swept up in this love triangle and I start crying.

I hear a knock at the door and get up and try to refocus on Maya. I open the door and, of course, she immediately knows something is up.

"Oh, my god, Nick, what's wrong?" She must see the tears in my eyes. Damn sappy movie.

"Nothing! I was just watching this movie." I kind of nonchalantly shrug over at the TV like I'm not totally devastated to see one of the men holding the other as he dies.

"Nick, this is a total chick-flick what were you thinking?"

"I was bored…hey! Most women would be happy to have a boyfriend so sensitive."

Her eyebrows pinch together. "Nick, you're too sensitive!" and she punches me in the arm. "Don't go soft on me, ol buddy!"

"Just because it's not about a samurai…"

And she seems to realize that my deep hidden need for romance is seeping out and she looks at me.

"It's been a hard year hasn't it?"

_In more than one way, Maya._

She starts kissing me and pulling me onto the bed with her. I miss the end of the movie. I assume they end up happily raising the kid together.

Later, as we head out to get some dinner I tell Maya "I have to apologize in advance if I have to take some calls while I'm here. I'm trying to arrange for Trucy to go to a new school and I'm getting the run around."

"Oh, what happened?"

I squirm.

"Nick, what did you do?"

Ugh! She knows it was me. I may as well spill my guts.

"The principal and I had a disagreement."

"What kind of disagreement?"

"I used the finger on him."

Anyone else would misunderstand me and think that means that I flipped him the bird, but Maya knows better. She knows I went Ace Attorney on him.

She sighs, "Tell me everything."

So I do. I tell her about how Trucy had wanted these magic panties, which I explain really look more like bloomers than panties and won't ever actually get worn.

"At first I resisted, but it was her birthday so I gave in and bought them for her. She was so excited she went to school talking about her "magic panties" so I got a call and had to go meet with the teacher and the principal."

"And?"

"And I told them that I had talked to Trucy about how that really wasn't appropriate conversation for in a learning environment and she wouldn't be doing it again and then they started saying that they had "concerns" about her. They told me that they felt her preoccupation with magic was abnormal- like it was unhealthy or something and they made some crack about her home life being unstable. They said she might benefit from the additional support a "special" school could provide for her and I lost it."

"Nick, what did you do?"

"I told them that the only reason she needed a new school was to find one that wasn't run by morons."

"Oh, is that all? I would have hit them if I'd been there. I think you should have. They deserved it"

"Yeah, well I wanted to, believe me but I'm already in enough trouble now with the Department of Child Safety. I'm home schooling Trucy right now until I can find another school for her and they are not pleased about it. Our caseworker called almost everyday last week to talk to Trucy. It makes me crazy."

"Well, Nick, you did the right thing."

"Yeah, except now she isn't getting to see any of her friends. Maya, nobody lets their girls spend the night at our place because of me. It's awful. I'm so sick of being treated like a criminal all the time."

"Nick, you haven't done anything wrong and I'm sure Trucy isn't mad at you about this. She's probably happy to be out of that school."

I realize I have been dumping all my problems on her. "God, I'm sorry. This is supposed to be our week."

"Don't apologize. I just wish there was some way I could help. Maybe Pearly and I could come visit and give Trucy some company. I'm sure Pearls and Trucy would get along great."

"Could you? Oh, that would be great!"

The next afternoon, Maya is in my arms in bed. She's kissing my neck and working her way down my body when my phone rings. I groan. She stops and I look at the caller ID.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." She nods.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Wright? Trucy Wright's father?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Is now a good time?"

"Yes, now's a great time." At this Maya and I both roll our eyes. They couldn't have called earlier while we were at the bowling alley. That's just not our luck.

"I contacted you about seeing if you had an opening at your school. I know you don't typically accept mid-year transfer students, but I was hoping you would make a special exception in Trucy's case. My daughter is a very gifted magician and I understand that you have a performing arts magnet program."

"Yes, that's right. What instrument does she play?"

I'm thrown off and it takes me a moment to realize they have misheard me.

"No, she's a MA..gician, you know like an illusionist, sleight of hand, you know?"

"Oh, oh, I see. Well that's rather unusual. I'm not sure how that would fit in with our-"

"I think you should meet her. She has great talents to offer to…diversify your student body." I'm totally making this up as I go, but I know I can't teach Trucy at home. I'm not good enough at all the stuff she wants to study. Apparently you really need to know a lot of physics and geometry and math to be able to design tricks and I'm no good at any of that stuff.

"Well, she's free to apply for next year through our application and audition process-"

"She's also an incredible poker player."

Maya's shaking her head at me. I guess that doesn't sound good.

"She cooks. Look she's an incredible girl and I think that if you were to grant her an interview you would-"

"Well, Mr. Wright you are a persistent sort aren't you?"

"Trucy and I both."

"Fine. Come by next week on Thursday. We'll give you the tour and she can meet some of the faculty, but no promises."

"Yes, thank you, thank you so much."

I hang up and flop back onto the bed feeling like I just endured an excruciating day in court against Edgey. Who knew school administrators were as big a pain as prosecutors?

This year it is colder than it was last year and it is pouring most of the time. So we eat a fancy meal at one of the only "nice" restaurants in town so we can storm watch out the windows. There's a high wind warning so there aren't any ships moving about in the bay just sea gulls sitting on logs and the ocean dancing wildly. While at dinner the sunsets and it gets pitch black out.

Standing in the doorway of the restaurant after dinner looking out at the rain that is pouring down I wonder if we'll even be able to see to run the four blocks to the motel.

"We could wait here and hope it lightens up," I suggest it knowing full well she won't take the bait. Running in the cold rain would be something only an insane person would do, therefore, Maya will insist it is what we must do. I'm already pulling the hood of my sweatshirt up before she says, "Naw! Let's just run for it. I mean you have extra clothes this time."

Last year I had not packed for our adventure since I hadn't known we were going on vacation for a week. This year I didn't just pack what I would normally require for a week I packed extra specifically because I'd be with Maya and being with her it pays to be prepared. That must be why she packs so much, too. You just never know what might happen when you're with her.

We exit the restaurant and are immediately hit by a strong wind. It isn't just raining this is a typhoon! I feel the rain pelting me and I'm soaked before we make it to the end of the block. I duck under the awning of some business. I think it's the real estate office but it's too dark to really tell. Maya runs up next to me. She has no hood or hat so her black hair is now plastered onto her face and rain is dripping off her nose and eyelashes. She looks adorable. Very wet and cold, but damn cute.

"Why'd you stop?" She is bouncing up and down and rubbing her hands together to try to stay warm. Her clothes are soaked completely through as are mine. "We'll freeze if we don't keep moving."

She looks so beautiful. Energy radiates from her. She reminds me of the perpetual motions atoms are said to be in.

I pull my hand inside my cuff and use it to wipe the rain off her face and gently pull the soaked strands of hair behind her ear.

"You're soaked!" I can imagine her t-shirt under her coat clinging tightly to her body. It is a very pleasant vision.

"Yeah, well I needed to take a shower… but it is kinda cold." We look out as a huge sheet of rainwater cascades off the end of the awning. I've never seen so much rain in my life.

I lean down and kiss her. She presses her rain soaked body against mine.

"I love you." I tell her and she smiles. She's not hopping around anymore instead her eyes are shut and she has that happy smile she gets on her face after we make love.

"You think you're ready to brave it again?" I take a step away from the sanctity of the dry doorway, but she grabs my hand.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should wait for it to let up a little. I mean it can't pour like this forever." She slides down the office's windowpane to sit in the dry alcove. I go and sit beside her wrapping my arms around her so that her torso is against mine. We spoon in the alcove and watch the rain fall. There in the shelter of the doorway I kiss her. It is the most passionately I have ever kissed anyone in my life. I wish we could be like this all the time.

I don't know how long we were curled up together but eventually I realize even though we're huddled up we are probably going to get hypothermia if we don't get inside.

"We're gonna catch our deaths, you know?"

"Bah. Viruses make ya get sick, not the rain. We'll be fine. We can have some hot cocoa when we get home."

She means the motel, but she calls it home. It's come to feel that way to both of us. We sit there for a while, but then I notice Maya's teeth are chattering a little.

"Maya, I don't think it's letting up. I think we had better run for it."

Now, she actually looks a little timid about it. The wind is really picking up and it's even sending water diagonally into our dry area.

"Yeah, ok."

"On the count of three we run as fast as we can. Ready, one…two…three."

It has gotten colder since we retreated into the alcove. I hold Maya's hand and we run together. A car pulls up and offers us a ride.

"Thanks a lot, but we've almost made it!"

"Well, good luck!" The driver shouts.

We get to room fourteen at the motel and I stick my hand in my pocket for the key. It isn't there. I check my other pocket. I check my back pockets.

_What the hell?_

"Hurry up, Nick! I'm freezing!" Maya is hopping up and down and all around.

"Ah, Maya, do you have your key?"

Maya gives me an annoyed yet bemused look. She isn't mad. She's just cracking up. "You forgot the key didn't you?"

I shrug. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"Oh, well! I'll let you off the hook this time, 'cause if you can let something like that slip by you must be having a good time. Stay here, Old Man! I'll be right back!" She dashes to the office and is accompanied back by the manager's wife.

"You're soaked to the bone! Don't tell me you two walked home in this."

Maya shrugs. "Aw, don't worry about us. I'm just sorry we had to bug you to let us in, but Nick here" she hits me in the arm "left the key in his other pants." She looks at me suggestively when she says this and I realize this is exactly what I did. All my pants look alike I didn't even realize this was a different pair.

The grey haired woman slides the keycard in and looks at us like we are insane and she worries it might be contagious.

"I'm really sorry. I'll be more careful." I assure her.

"Well, get warm." She says to us with a hint of uncertainty in her voice that leads me to think she is unsure as to whether she trusts us to act responsibly enough to be guests in her establishment.

Maya thanks her profusely and then darts into the room peeling off her wet clothes as quick as she can manage. I should be doing the same thing, but I've lost all feelings of cold as I watch her stripping. Not like it's erotic or something it's just cute. She's sitting on the edge of the bed in her bra and slacks cursing at her socks as she tries to peel them off her body.

"Nick, what are you staring at? You need to get out of those clothes ASAP!! I can't feel my toes! AAAAWWW!" She has freed her left foot from its wet sock. "Oh, my god, I'm so cold!" She's now gotten her right foot out and is running into the bathroom. "I'll get a hot shower going."

She runs back into the room and looks at me.

"Earth to Nick. Earth to Nick. Come in Nick…"

I'm still kind of spacing out. She looks amazing without even trying. She just is amazing.

She runs into the room with the garbage can liner.

"Here put your wet clothes in here." She grabs hers off the floor and tosses them in the bag.

I sit on the edge of the bed to get undressed and I grab her hand and pull her to me and start to kiss her.

"Nick, you're getting the bed wet!" I laugh. This is a first; Maya being concerned about something practical.

"Come on!"

She leads me into the steamy bathroom with her and I can't hide my enjoyment of the moment.

It isn't until our last morning in Whaler's Cove that we finally get to have a walk on the beach, but I don't mind. What I mind is that our week is coming to a close. In another couple hours I'll be on the bus home, but Maya has assured me that Pearls and her will come visit sometime in the next month, which is sooner than I ever would have expected to get to see Maya again.

"Nick, are you sad?"

I nod, but try to look less depressed.

"I know. I don't want to leave either, but if we didn't leave we wouldn't get to do this again. So, I figure it's just all part of it."

"I guess." I say grumpily. I don't like this glass have full garbage.

"Nick, you gotta believe it'll get better."

I don't know. This might be as good as it's gonna get.

"Nick…Nick, look at me. It's going to be ok."

"Maya, it's going to be a long time before-"

"I know that."

"But do you really understand it?"

"Yup."

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely. No worries. We're doing this for Trucy."

I always have to walk a fine line with Maya between dangling carrots and acknowledging what we both want, but I decide to say what I'm thinking. "You know someday when things are better you'll be her mom."

Maya cocks her head to one side and ponders this. "I hadn't really thought about that."

"Is that what you want?"

She nods.

I wrap my arms around her and we look out at the ocean. The beach is littered with all kinds of debris from distant lands that has come ashore due to the storm. A part of me wishes that we could just run away to some foreign land or some deserted island just the two of us where we wouldn't have to deal with so much crap, but I know that's not reality.

At the bus station we sit together waiting. She'll take an earlier bus than me just to be on the safe side. Her head is resting on my shoulder. We aren't talking but I know we're both trying to gear ourselves up for dealing with our life apart and another year of keeping our closely guarded secret. This feels way worse than last year. I've heard the term heartache and I thought I'd felt it before, but this feels like a heartwrench, like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. I'm having a hard time breathing. I wonder if it's going to get harder each time. They call for her bus to board. She gets up and I stand up and give her a hug and kiss her goodbye.

She whispers in my ear, "Thanks for everything, Nick. See you soon back in best-friend's-land."

"Maya, I love you. I'm sorry."

She steps back from me and shrugs, but she's crying. She's so quiet about it I didn't even realize it but there are streams of tears running down her face like a facet has been turned on. She says "No worries. You're worth it." She turns and walks away and I watch as she steps on the bus. She looks back and blows me a kiss.

I smile at her and wave goodbye, but as soon as the bus is safely out of sight I sit down on the bench, pull my feet up under me and bury my head in my arms. The image of Maya with rivers of tears coming from her eyes has been burned into me like a brand. How can I say I love her and be so cruel to her? What's to become of us?


	3. Whaler's Cove Year 3

Risenfromash: So, I've been wanting to add a few notes to these stories. These stories were intended to mesh up with the Apollo/Vera story arc that I'm working on, but "A Little Push" contradicts some stuff in these stories. I may reedit "A Little Push" later so it meshes better with these or maybe Maya was putting on a bit of a show for Apollo with her apparent innocence of Nick's feelings for her in that story.

The Whaler's Cove stories will at times be lovey-dovey and at other times will be pretty darn angsty so if you liked the first chapter hang in there and I'd love more reviews. Thanks for reading! I love MayaxPhoenix!

I am so excited! It is the start of our third annual Whaler's Cove getaway. I can hardly wait to see Nick, but I've got a lot to do before he gets to see me. I made a mistake last year and I have to make it up to him. I remember with shame our parting last year. I cried and it killed him. I know it did. He smiled and waved at me, but I know Nick. It bothered him a lot. He didn't call me for two weeks after we left Whaler's Cove and I didn't call him, because I knew that his silence meant that the only solution he could think of to decrease our misery would be calling off our agreement. I knew exactly how it would play out. Instead of yelling at me for being too emotional or too clingy he would break up with me and retreat to his hovel of a bedroom for a week of self-pity in which he convinced himself that the world would never let true love survive. I just couldn't let that happen. So I gave Nick some space and waited until he seemed mainly over it before he and I talked again.

See, Nick has a problem. Ok, Nick has more than one problem but a lot of them stem from how he insists on putting the weight of the world on his shoulders as if he is the only person responsible for anything and everything. I guess it comes from being the only person who could perform such amazing turnabouts on all those cases, but this isn't the courtroom and he needs to get over it. He flatly refuses to accept that this arrangement was my idea and I'm as responsible for it as he is. So we can't be together all the time. So I curl up with his t-shirt at night rather than him. Big deal. Plenty of people have long distance relationships and if anyone can make it work it will be us. Nick is intelligent, brilliant really and I'm…what am I? What do I offer to Nick? Whatever he needs, I guess. Including the occasional kick in the behind. Like I had to at Christmas.

Pearls and I visited Nick and Trucy at Christmas and Nick was totally dumb. While the girls were in the next room playing a board game, Mr. We-Can't-Be-Together-Outside-Whaler's-Cove pulls me by the hand into Trucy's room and he's all over me. For once he was all aggressive, wild. It was really exciting until I realized what an idiot he was being. I don't know what he was thinking. Maybe he figured it didn't matter because it was Christmas or maybe he just wasn't thinking because he'd drank too much of that weird eggnog Edgey sent him. I had to tell him to knock it off and he took it really personally. He stomped off muttering something about "rosy palms" and cold showers. He just doesn't get it. We cheat the rules once or twice and we'll slip up. I know this from experience. You don't have to concentrate so much on the lie if you just play the role all the time and then let yourself slip out of it only at the appropriate time or place a place or time that is ONLY for that. Which in our case is Whaler's Cove not Nick's daughter's bedroom for gosh sake!

Nick is bad at the role-playing we are forced to do, because he doesn't even know who he is anymore. It's sad. I see it. Losing his badge has made him drift. I even worry sometimes that his morals are more…bendable than before, but I have to believe in him. I have to believe that chivalrous, truth-seeking, honorable guy is still in there and I can bring him out.

Stepping off the bus at the station with my giant roller luggage I'm armed with a handful of pink index cards I've written clues on. I'm surprising Nick with a little challenge upon his arrival. It's a treasure hunt with me at the end. I figure even if he claims not to want to play he'll have no choice but to participate because I'll be well hidden and I'm not coming out until he plays along. See, I know how to handle Nick and his issues. You just gotta take charge. Nick will never say what he wants. I don't know if he thinks he doesn't deserve it or if he's just too dumb to know what he wants, but it's easier for me to be in charge. And in Whaler's Cove he knows he's just along for the ride. What I say goes.

When I came up with the idea of this little game I thought each clue would simply lead to the next one and so on and so forth with the last clue leading to my location, but I realized Nick is clever and he likes to cheat at games. He would cheat if he thought he could get away with it. He would he smart enough to skip some clues figuring that I'd place a clue at Mr. Burger's and a clue in the alcove where we made out while retreating from the rain last year. He'd know instincitively that those places are significant and would therefore have a clue at them. So to make sure he doesn't skip any clues I drew part of a map on the back of each note card. He won't be able to decipher the map without finding all of the fourteen clues. I smile at my own cleverness.

Planning this has occupied my brain for the last month or so, because I wanted all the cards to relate to something special about us. I don't want some random person picking up the trail, not when I'm waiting at the other end.

So, the first clue is going to be at the ugly whale statue. It says "This was the first thing I cooked for you, but Trucy is much better at making them." I'm sure he'll remember the terribly under-cooked pancakes I made him years ago. He still tells me I'm lucky he didn't get salmonella from them. Then the card at the pancake place will say, "Next go to an outdoor place that serves the same purpose as what you fell from." And he'll head to the little wooden bridge over the creek in the only city park in Whaler's Cove.

In total I have 14 clues and the map will lead to me around an outcropping of rocks where Nick and I discovered a cave our first year here. I sure hope he doesn't mind getting wet, he might have to wade a little. It needs to be a private place for what I have in mind as his reward. Just thinking of it makes me blush. When did I get so naughty? Oh, well I have to make up for Christmas. Neither of us was very happy that night. Nick isn't the only person with needs.

I check my tide table to make sure I'm not inedvertantly setting us up for a tragic end, but everything looks good. I climb over the rocks to get around the bend out of sight of the main part of the beach. Since this is a top-secret secret mission I've dressed myself in dark sunglasses and a trench coat just like all those spies in the movies except unlike those spies in the movies I've got nothing on underneath. I find our little cave and look around. Nobody's here. This is perfect.

My phone rings.

It's Nick. I had told him to meet me at the ugly whale.

"Maya, where are you? Is everything ok?" He has that tone to his voice that tells me he is trying not to sound overly worried, but is panicking a little on the inside.

"Yup. Everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, are you at the motel already? I thought you had told me to meet you at the dolphin." Nick always calls the ugly whale a dolphin because it looks like one. In fact, if I were a whale I'd be offended by the ugliness of it, but then again the place is named after people who hunt the dang things so I guess a whale would already not have this town on their fav places list.

"Yeah, I checked in at the motel, but I did say to meet me at the whale. Cause first we're going to play a game."

"Maya, I'm not really in the mood." He whines. Grouchy Nick must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  
"Too bad."

"Look behind the Whaler's Cove sign. See it?"

He sighs. "I got it, but-"

He starts to mutter protests, but I talk right over his lame excuses for why he can't play along.

"There's thirteen more. You've got an hour. I'm timing you." And in what Nick has dubbed my "forbidden voice" I say, "Don't disappoint me. You don't want to keep me waiting." And I hang up the phone.

While I sit among the tidepools waiting for Nick, I wonder if I gave him too little time. I mean I was able to set the clues out in way less than an hour and check in at the motel, but I knew what I was doing. I hadn't even put the clues out in order, but Nick being super sharp will know right where to go and he'll be motivated. I gave him enough of a hint as to what the treasure will be.

I hear Nick before I see him. He's powering up the outcropping of rocks. It's only been forty-three minutes. He must have run.

He sees my getup and chuckles so hard he slips on a rock.

"Hi! You found me!" Taking off my shades I throw my arms around him in an exurberant hug.

"Yeah, of course. No thanks to the obvious errors in your clues."

"What are you talking about?"

"You tried to cook me a birthday cake before the drinkable pancake incident."

"Oh, yeah I guess that is right. I forgot about that."

"And clue number eight says and I quote" he pulls one of the pink cards out of the back pocket of his jeans and reads " 'We were sitting on one of these for our first real kiss.'" Well, we weren't sitting."

I look at him. I can believe that he would argue with my clues. He can be a stickler for details at times, but his memory on this is so obviously wrong that I wonder what he could be thinking.

"Come on, Nick. Little pecks on the cheek or forehead don't count and nothing Pearls forced us to do counts. We were under deress for those."

Nick laughs. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Now I'm feeling a little funny. How could there be a memory of us that I don't remember? I cherish every moment with him.

"The first time I kissed you was that day in Kurain, but you kissed me WAY before that, but obviously you've pushed the whole embarrassing experience from your memory. However, it lives in mine." He's smiling smugly at me.

"Oh, my God." I have a vague recollection now. "When I drank your tequila!"

"Which by the way you still haven't paid me back for yet."

"I kissed you?"

"You did more than that. I would have had a pretty good case for sexual assault going against you." He's grinning at me. He has been keeping this little secret from me for a long time waiting for the right moment to embarrass me with it.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe what an idiot I was. I just wanted to see what being drunk was like. I never meant to…"

"Well, it's probably better you experimented at my place rather than at some party." Nick scrunches his face. He didn't really enjoy his college days. I think he probably has done a few things drunk he wishes he hadn't too.

"You're just lucky I wasn't more drunk myself. A gorgeous seventeen year old girl with her hands down your pants is hard to resist."

I cover my mouth in shame. "I didn't!"

"Oh, you did." Nick is enjoying this revelation way too much. I knew I had a major crush on him, but I can't believe I would have ever been so forward.

_Says the girl wearing nothing under her coat._

"You avoided me for a week. I thought you were mad about me getting into your alcohol. I had no idea."

"Well, I was mad about that. I could have gotten into a lot of trouble over you getting into my booze. And, of course, I was incredibly embarrassed because I actually liked it when you kissed me."

I can imagine the whole thing. Me getting more than tipsy. Nick freaking out and trying to get me to bed to sleep it off and me trying to get him in bed with me.

"And you still didn't think I liked you?"

"You know the term "beer goggles?" People do strange things when they're drunk."

"We should get some tequila later."

"Yes, we should." Nick says narrowing his eyes. "You owe me." And I somehow think he doesn't mean just the bottle of tequila.

I can't believe it. I threw myself at him when I was seventeen and now I'm doing the same thing. Some things never change, I guess, at least now he doesn't have to run away to take a cold shower.

"Well you must have only lost a few minutes from my inaccurate clues. I never thought you'd make it here this fast."

"You told me I only had an hour. I'm just following instructions. So, where's my treasure?" Nick looks around surveying the area. "Did you find me a mermaid or something?"

I grin. Oh, good. He's not so grouchy now. It always takes Nick a while to loosen up. I take him by the hand and pull him into the cave where I've made a little nest of blankets. I untie my coat and slip it off.

His eyes get big and his jaw drops.

"Maya!"

"Nick, really what's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get arrested!"

I shrug. It wouldn't be the first time. Though it would be the first time for actually violating the law.

"Come on, Old Man, you know you want to."

Laying beside Nick I am feeling like I could just drift off to sleep here in the cave. It's actually kind of warm snuggled up in our blankets.

"Maya, you did check the tide table right?"

"Mmmmhhhhmmm," I am so sleepy, so satisfied, so happy. Nick has to be some kind of god. He is so perfect.

He leans over me and his face is like an inch from mine. "Maya, get up. Unless you've got some scuba gear with you I think we need to head out." I make a face. I don't want to leave. We were having so much fun.

Then he whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, I'm not done with you." I'm glad it's dark in here so he can't see how thrilled he has just made me. Nick is having a great time. I'm so happy and I promise myself again, all fun. No tears. No sadness. Live for now. Make him forget all the crap he has to deal with. Just enjoy being together.

We get dressed and roll our pant legs up because Nick's right. The tide is coming in. To get back to the boardwalk we'll need to climb down a bunch of rocks to the sand and then wade around an outcropping of rock to the main part of the beach. Nick puts his backpack on and I toss my bag over my shoulder. I give one last look around to verify we have everything. I'd hate to leave any embarassing evidence of our escapade behind.

Outside the cave I find it's a lot more treacherous than it was getting out here. I'd actually be kind of scared but Nick doesn't seem concerned even as the waves crash around us spraying us with water. The rocks are slick and I slip on some green sea goo and end up placing my foot on a rock that isn't seated well so I fall.

"Ow!!!" I've scraped my ankle on some barnacles. There's a gash and it's bleeding. Nick is a few paces ahead and whirls around to come help me.

"You ok?" His look of concern makes me completely forget about the stinging of the cut.

"I'm fine." He's so dreamy. So good looking, so kind and gentle…He helps me up and we continue climbing over some rocks so we can start our descent. Our bags are being a pain: Nick's pulls him backwards and mine makes me even more off balance than my leg does.

"You got anything important in there?" He says pointing to my bag.

"Not really." I shake my head and he takes my bag and hurls it down to the bottom of the rocks. Then he does the same with his backpack. We both climb down but he doesn't make a move for our stuff. Instead he wraps his arms around me.

"Lift your feet." He commands as he picks me up and starts carrying me out toward the ocean.

"Nick, are you enjoying this? Because I'm a big girl. I can wade, same as you. You don't have to be all heroic unless you want."

He laughs. "Worried your old man's going to throw his back out?"

"No, if that was going to happen it would have happened back in the cave."

He chuckles so hard he almost drops me. "Stop that! You'll be whining like a baby if you get that cut in salt water." I look down it is pretty nasty. There's blood dripping down my leg and sand is caked onto the wound itself, but I've been so busy watching Nick I kinda forgot about it.

Back at the motel we go to the front desk to see if they have a first aid kit. Nick has me step into the bathroom and hoist my leg into the sink and he cleans it up and then leads me into the lobby to wrap it with some gauze and an ace bandage. I'm so embarrassed to have the front desk people see him fawning over me.

"Nick, I'm fine."

"Those barnacle cuts can be nasty. We'll pick up some triple antibiotic next time we go out."

"Ok, Dad."

He frowns at me. "Maya, would you rather I didn't care? I don't get to take care of you the other fifty-three weeks of the year so I'd appreciate it if you would allow me to feel like I have permission to do it while we're here."

Poor, Nick. He'd really like for it to be like this all the time. I didn't realize until now how much he wants it.

Back in the motel we make love again and I feel like this has to be the best year in Whaler's Cove. I wonder if every year will get better, but I don't see how much better it can get than this. Nick is being so romantic. It almost seems like all the garbage in his life is loosing it's poison, but the next morning I realize it was only an illusion.

We're at breakfast at the Pancake Place, but it's like one in the afternoon. We slept in.

"So, any luck on your investigative work?"

I know Nick has been working on getting to the bottom of the event's surrounding Trucy's grandfather's death and the forged diary page.

"I have some leads, but not much more than hunches."

He seems troubled. He has seemed unusually carefree this week, so I feel a little guilty for bringing up a topic that upsets him.

"Forget I mentioned it. I just keep hoping that-"

"Maya, I think this goes a lot deeper than we thought. There is a lot more going on and I'm worried about something. I don't think we can be together until I get cleared."

I have undying faith that Nick will be able to prove he is not what he has been made to look like, but thinking of our future resting on it makes me feel like I've just had the wind knocked out of me. It could be a very long time before he gets this legal mess cleared up and I fail to see the connection between his disbarment and our relationship.

"Maya, I know it's not what you want to hear and you may think I'm being paranoid, but I think there's some really sinister things at work."

"How long?"

He taps his fingers on the table.

"Years."

I don't understand why this hurts so badly. I've been assuming we are continuing with our current arrangement indefinitely, but hearing him so bluntly say we don't have a choice but to continue as we are is causing me physical pain.

"There's several problems. One of them is that I need an attorney."

I laugh. "I never thought I'd here you say that."

"You and me both. I wish I didn't have to. We have to wait till someone with Mia's values comes along and that could be a very long time."

"If you're about to ask me if I'm still willing to wait, save your breath. We're in this together."

Nick nods. "And I think the Gavin brothers are involved in this."

"The prosecutors?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to become Kristoph's friend. That's why I don't want you with me. This is going to get kind of dicey."

I'm crying. "Are you saying I can't visit you?"

"No, I don't know exactly what I'm saying, Maya. I'm worried for you. Kristoph Gavin can smile to your face and stab you in the back."

"Nick, you're not doing anything dangerous are you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

That means yes. Ok, he's worried about me because he knows he's taking risks getting close to Gavin. If Gavin's behind this and he realizes Nick is on to him Nick could be in real danger.

"What are you doing to protect Trucy? Nick, she's not only your daughter, she's also involved in all this. Do you think…" My voice trails off I don't want to admit my fears.

"I don't know how much I can do, but I can't worry about you, too. You can come to visit, but never without telling me first. No surprises. Well, only in Whaler's Cove." He winks at me. He liked the treasure I think.

"You know, Nick. I think you're going about this wrong. Have you forgotten we're partners? You need to give me a job. I can help."

Nick looks deep into my eyes and reaches for my hand under the table. "I will never forget you're my partner. I'll give you a job. I will, but I'm not that far along yet. I'll let you know."

I'm not sure that I believe him. Sadly, one thing that has changed about Nick is he has gotten very good at lying. I hate to think that he would be dishonest to me, but I have to admit that there is a lot I don't tell him. I wouldn't say I lie about things, but I protect him from some truths and I'm sure he does the same with me.

Like why does Nick get paid for playing piano when he has to be the world's worst piano player? There is some truth there he hasn't revealed to me, at least not yet. I sigh. Oh, well. Any lie of Nick's is well intentioned I'm sure, so I'll play along.

We go to the movies, play mini-golf and have our annual bumper car extravaganza. We enjoy an evening of getting very tipsy on tequila together and it ends more happily than it did all those years ago. We buy a couple board games and play them in our room and before we know it is time to leave again.

_No, crying Maya. Not this year. Whatever you do._ _One year he can forgive himself for but you cry like a baby this year and he'll call it off. You know how Nick is. He can't stand to see you unhappy._

At the bus station, I convince Nick that he should take the earlier bus this year. I tell him an elaborate reason about how if I show up at Kurain too early everyone will know something is ary, but I wonder if he sees right through the excuse. Truth is I'm trying to get him gone first so I can have my break down in private. I figure the ladies room will do nicely for the purpose. So, after a non-tearful goodbye to Nick I pick up my bag and head into the bathroom. I go into the big handicap stall and sit on the floor and cry and cry, but Nick doesn't see or know and that's what's most important.


	4. Whaler's Cove Year 4

Risenfromash: Ok, readers! Sorry for the super long chapter, but there si s a lot going on with our star-crossed couple in year four. I'm hoping year five will be significantly shorter… Thanks for continuing to read…

Today is the fourth annual Whaler's Cove secret lover's getaway for me and Maya. My mind is so absorbed by the anticipation of it that as I walk Trucy to the train platform I'm not really there. I'm already with Maya. I'm imagining her soft skin pressed against me and the silky feeling of her hair and…

"Daddy, are you even listening to me?"

Oh, crap! I wasn't. What had she been talking about before I zoned out? I think it was something about a new magic trick or it could have been some current event. Trucy likes to watch the news and talk to me about it.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I understand. I put a couple dinners in the freezer for you. Just pop them in the microwave if you want."

Trucy's always taking care of me. Sometimes I feel like she's my mom more than my daughter.

"Give my love to Grandma and Grandpa."

"I will and you have a good time with Maya."

"Yeah, I'll tell her you say- HEY!!!"

Trucy has trapped me with one of the oldest tricks in the book. I can't believe I fell for that!! She has roped me into inadvertently revealing that Maya and I are getting together and is now grinning smugly at me. She just loves to get one over on her daddy.

"You think I don't know what you two are up to. But I'm on to you guys. You ship me off during spring break every year so you two can have some alone time."

She emphasizes "alone time" in a way that makes me highly embarrassed. "I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm not really sure that this is your business." Or something I want to talk about with my thirteen-year-old daughter!

"Daddy, I want Maya to be my mom so I think it is my business. Why are you sneaking around like you're doing something wrong?"

"Trucy, it's complicated."

She looks down. I expect her to say she's not a little kid and to fight my unwillingness to discuss this, but instead she looks up at me with sad eyes, "It's my fault isn't it. It's because you adopted me."

"Oh, Trucy, no, no this isn't your fault." I hug her and she sniffles. "There's lots of reasons."

"And I'm one of them." Her disappointment is genuine. She'd probably be just as happy to have Maya with us all the time, as I would be.

"No, the Department of Child Safety is one of them. Not you. Maya loves you."

"Daddy, you'll make her my mommy someday won't you? Please?"

I smile.

"I'll try."

"No. That's not good enough! Maya is your special someone. Promise me. Promise me you two will get married some day."

I sigh. The more Trucy and Pearls hang out together the more they start to sound alike.

"Trucy, I don't like making promises I'm not sure I can keep."

She starts with the puppy dog eyes and when they don't work progresses to the dagger eyes.

"Ok, ok. I promise. It's not like I don't want to or something. I just don't know what the future holds and Maya has a lot of responsibilities in Kurain."

Trucy is quiet as she contemplates this. Her own life has been a saga that could inspire some Dickens-like novel with magicians and lawyers replacing the Victorians so I figure she will understand that you just never know what crap might happen tomorrow. The sad thing is it is always bad crap happening day after day to me. I try to teach Trucy to take the good with the bad but for me other than her and Maya its all bad. If it weren't for them my life would be totally without purpose and I'd probably find a rock to crawl under and die. When is the good part of my life going to happen? Don't tell me it was college! Those days sucked.

"Daddy, why do the elders in Kurain hate you so much?"

"Because I came very close to marrying Maya's cousin and then I dumped her."

"Pearls?" Trucy looks alarmed, more than alarmed, disturbed.

I bust up laughing. "No. Iris."

"Oh, that's the one that got married last year…" Trucy crinkles her nose in distaste. "Daddy, what were you thinking? She sounds totally boring. She's not your type at all."

I laugh. "Well, I wasn't lucky enough to have you around at the time to tell me that. So I had to figure it out on my own and I, of course, did it the long way."

Trucy gives me her "poor Daddy" look of sympathy. I know she totally wonders how I ever functioned without her. Apparently I'm a person who needs a lot of support at least if you listen to Trucy and Maya I am.

They're starting to board Trucy's train and she gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "Have a really good time, Daddy. I love you."

As she jogs to the train I get curious so I call to her, "Hey, Trucy what is my type?"

"Maya, silly!" She shouts at me with a wide grin on her face.

I shake my head, "Stay out of trouble!"

"Always!" and then I lose sight of her amongst the crowd.

At Whaler's Cove, I am relieved to find no treasure hunt waiting for me. While that was an enjoyable adventure last year and it gave me a chance to tease Maya endlessly about her antics as a drunken teenager all I really want is a quiet evening in number fourteen. I don't know why I feel so tired. I guess I haven't been getting much sleep.

I check in for the two of us and wait in the room. I tell myself that this year Maya and I will have a complete conversation before we start making out. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do and for some reason it never seems to happen. I blush. Thank goodness Trucy is too young to really understand what we do here. I'd die of embarrassment if she knew how when left alone Maya and I are all over each other.

It's not my fault really. We only see each other a few times a year so it's hard to tell but Maya may be some kind of sex addict. She acts like I'm some kind of god. It's embarrassing, extremely flattering, but very, very embarrassing. She says we're in love and that this is what people in love do it's just nobody talks about it so I don't realize its normal. I bought into Maya's theory for about a day until I remembered that Larry tells me everything he does and with who (even when I tell him not to) and that he doesn't even do it as often as we do when we're in Whaler's Cove, at which point Maya had hit me and said never to compare anything we have to anything Larry Butz has ever had. And I had reluctantly agreed that I shouldn't be worried about what is or isn't normal. Maya and I deserve to be happy even if it is only one week out of the year and "normal" has never been an adjective anyone has used to describe us.

I hear a knock and go to the door. It's Maya and she embraces me, but doesn't say much and proceeds to drag her huge roller luggage only far enough into the room to allow the door to close. Then she heads over to throw herself on the bed.

"Hey, Maya. So how was your trip getting here?"

"Fine." She stretches to her full length and then pulls herself to a sitting position. She's looking at me in a way that makes me self-conscious. I sit beside her on the bed, but something doesn't seem quite right. Her hug wasn't as exuberant as it usually is and typically she either talks a blue streak when she first sees me or kisses me till I have to fight to get air. Not that I'm complaining…

She turns to face me on the bed and looks at me with the same dreamy expression on her face she has when watching like the Steel Samurai sweep his lady off her feet. She leans towards me.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too." She climbs on top of me. So much for conversation…but a year is SUCH a long time to wait. I reach up to brush her hair behind her ear and I feel heat radiating off her.

"Maya. You're on fire! Are you ok?"

"Oh, it's nothing I have a little cold is all." She dismisses my concern and leans forward as I pull back.

"I dunno, Maya. You feel pretty hot to me."

"You always say I'm hot even when I'm not."

"Ha, ha." I mock laugh at her joke.

"What you worried I'm gonna give you cooties?"

"No, I just think maybe you should take it easy. You feel really feverish."

"I'm fine. I am a little thirsty, though. I'll go get a glass of water. Don't go anywhere!"

She slides off the bed and scampers into the bathroom to help herself to a glass of water. Leaning against the doorframe, she sips at the water giving me that wistful look again. I know that look all too well.

"Maya, how 'bout you come here and rest. We can snuggle up together and watch a movie or some Steel Samurai."

But Maya knows what she wants even if her body isn't cooperating. Even the Steel Samurai is not going to be enough to dissuade her. She steps towards me. "No, I'm fine."

And then as if someone turned her into a rag doll she collapses onto the floor. I leap up from the bed and run to her. I pick her up. Her body is limp and she feels like she's just come out of an oven. I don't know what to do. We're in Whaler's Cove for God's sake! At my place I'd head right for the Hickville Clinic or call an ambulance.

I pick her up and carry her out of the motel room leaving the door standing open. The hotel manager is working at the front desk and sees me coming. He runs out to meet me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She just got here, but she's got a really bad fever. I need to call an ambulance I think."

He looks at Maya. She is drifting in and out of consciousness and making little murmuring sounds. "I'll drive you. It'll be faster." He turns around and locks the office and points to a big red pick-up truck.

I talk to Maya but she doesn't respond much. It scares the shit out of me.

"Maya. Maya, just relax." I say this to her, but she couldn't be more relaxed. It's me who's freaking out. If Maya were watching this situation I'm sure she would point that out, too. She can be very blunt about pointing when I say or do stupid things and telling a person whose passed out to relax is pretty dumb, but Maya is on fire and I don't know what to do!

"We're going to get you to a doctor." I tell her by she doesn't respond to my voice.

The motel manager helps me hoist Maya into the high truck and then dashes around to get in the driver's seat. I climb in and hold Maya in my lap. On the way to the hospital she lays there never fully regaining consciousness. The drive feels like it takes forever, but this guy knows the back roads and he is definitely not driving the speed limit. We pull into an emergency drop off spot and he gets out and runs inside.

"We have a sick woman. I think you'll need a stretcher." I climb out of the truck and carefully lift her out and turn around to find myself in a sea of staff in scrubs. A couple of nurses attend to Maya and one with a clipboard starts asking me questions. I turn around and realize they are wheeling Maya away from me, but there are so many of them they are like a roadblock. I can't keep up with her as they wheel her off. I take a desperately large step to try to follow.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go with her. We'll let you know what we find. Now, what exactly happened?" The nurse is in her early twenties with the type of unnaturally blue eyes that only contact lenses can create.

"She's got a fever and she's weak. She collapsed just about twenty minutes ago."

"How long has she been sick?"

"I don't know. I'm her boyfriend but we don't live together…we don't even live in the same city."

"I see. You have any idea what medications she's on?" Her aquamarine eyes stare at me.

"Nothing that I know of other than birth control pills."

"Any idea when she last ate?"

"No. She had some water right before she collapsed."

"Does she have a history of fainting episodes or collapse?"

"No."

"Any allergies to medications?"

"Not that I know of."

"Any vomiting or diarrhea?"

"I don't know."

"Any history of asthma?"

"I don't think so."

"Any chance she could be pregnant."

"No. I don't think so."

I feel like an idiot. She's my girlfriend and I haven't got any information to tell them and I didn't even think to grab her purse, which probably would have had some helpful information. Some investigator I am. Finally, the nurse with the electric eyes gives up on getting a history from me. I've got so little to tell her that I find it a relief. The more questions she asked the more tense I became. Having to say I don't know over and over again has never agreed with me. I don't like answering questions. As an attorney I got to be the one asking the questions; being on the receiving end of them feels awkward to me.

I find a seat in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. I talked to Maya three days ago and she didn't mention being sick. Did she really get something that virulent or was she hiding this from me?

The motel manager walks in and sits down beside me. "You ok, Nick?"

"I guess. I feel like a jerk. I didn't even know she was sick."

"You mind if I ask you something?"

I shrug. Sure, what's one more question at this point? Besides I owe this guy big time.

"Normally in the hotel business we don't ask questions, but my wife and I have wondered about you two. You married to somebody else?"

"No, we're not having an affair. We haven't even dated anybody else in…" I do the math slowly in my head. Four years. Can that really be right? How can the years go so fast? "…Four years."

"So, why aren't you two married? That girl thinks you walk on water. I've seen how she looks at you. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about her."

I smirk. "My daughter asked me the same thing earlier today."

"Daughter?" He looks at me with surprise.

"I adopted her. I knew her dad. Anyways, things are complicated."

"Look, I know a lot of men complain about their wives and I sure as hell never saw myself running a motel in a podunk town like Whaler's Cove, but we're happy. Marrying Charlotte was the smartest thing I ever did. I think you and that girl belong together. So if I were you I would work on uncomplicating things."

"Believe me I'm trying."

"Good. And I tell you what, Mr. White. You marry her and my wife and I'll give you a week at the motel on us as a wedding present. Well, give me a call at the motel if you need a ride back. You got the number?"

I nod.

"And try not to worry. They do good work here. I'm sure Maya will be fine."

I stand up and shake his hand. "Thanks, thanks so much." He pats me on the back and leaves. What a genuinely nice guy, makes me embarrassed I can't recall his name. Normally, I'm not one to forget stuff like that, but my mind is kind of feeling like mush right now. Visions of Maya and me on our previous vacations to Whaler's Cove intermingle in my mind with the horrible image of her fall in the motel room today.

I sit deep in thought. I'm wondering if I should call Pearls and let her and the rest of Maya's family know she's ill. It would probably be the right thing to do. Maybe they could provide some piece of information, some evidence to the doctors of what is wrong. On the other hand, I think Maya would kill me if I call Kurain without her permission unless the doctors tell me she's dying. By me calling I'd be revealing that we're together and lying about it and I'm not sure where exactly that would leave us or her. It's probably not proper for the Master of Kurain to be lying to all the elders and all those who study under her. It's weird. She's supposedly the head-honcho, but sometimes I get the feeling she's more of a figurehead and that the elders are even more of a pain to her because of her title. When she's better I need to talk to her about it. I need to better understand if she's happy there or not, because I feel like giving up. I know Kristoph is still running around, but how much longer before everybody knows about us? Trucy knows. The motel owners know.

And why does it bother me to have people know? Is it just my fear that she'll end up in prison, dead, or kidnapped? No, there's a little shame there, too. Sometimes I get relapses of the old familiar she's-way-too-young-for-you feelings. And then there is the fact that I can't provide for her. Me and Trucy are barely making ends meet. Truce says she's performing magic at birthday parties for the experience it provides her, but I know that she's actually doing it to help out with the bills. She doesn't want the electricity or the water to get shut off… again.

But I have to tell myself it isn't all pride that's keeping me and Maya apart. It just isn't our time yet. Like it wasn't our time when she was my partner. Then she was too young. Now things are too weird. I vowed a long time ago I wouldn't let anything happen to her again and things happen around me. They just do.

I just can't help but feel like if the wrong people found out that Maya and I are together it would spell disaster for her. Didn't I have to defend her two, three times and we weren't even an item then? What would they do if they knew I was in love with her? And I'm not even in a position to care for her anymore. I couldn't defend her if she got imprisoned and Edgey's moved away. It isn't just an excuse. There are just too many loose ends from that last case.

I sit and stare at a poster on the wall that informs people of how to prevent the spread of infectious diseases. People come and go. Nurses and orderlies mingle and talk about what they did on their days off. A woman comes in with four kids. One of them has a nasty cough. I wonder how she can have the energy for so many kids. I can barely keep up with Trucy sometimes. A guy comes limping in. He says he fell off his dirt bike.

What are they doing with Maya? Why is this taking so damn long? Can't they at least come tell me if she's awake or something? Maybe they've forgotten about me. I hope this place isn't anal-retentive about visitation. As an attorney I know all about visitation rights and I know I don't have any in this situation. In fact, I've got no rights to make any decisions either. It doesn't matter that Maya refuses to be with anyone else. It doesn't matter that she's my other half. If something serious is going on it will be the elders making the decisions not me. The thought angers me. If only she and I had gotten married I wouldn't have to worry about that. I'm sweating and tugging wildly at my hair. I know perfectly well that I'm working myself up, but I'm mad.

Maya didn't tell me she was sick. She sacrificed her health to come see me, because she's crazy about me for some insane reason. Sometimes I wish I could make her quit loving me, but I can't. She has always cared about me more than any reasonable individual would. The girl is insane. And I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being, but we still aren't together, not really. My agitation continues to grow. I feel like busting through that big door that says employees only and demanding to be taken to her. I've had two people tell me today how I need to marry Maya, but marrying Maya isn't the problem. The problem is me and my screwed-up life. I've promised to Maya that I'll make this right, but I'm not making any progress. I'm forced to act all buddy-buddy with Kristoph and I still haven't found a lawyer I can trust…

"Sir, are you the gentleman who brought in Miss Maya Fey?"

"Is she ok?" The sound of my own panic-stricken voice alarms me. "Can I see her?"

"Sure."

They take me behind the thick automated door and down a series of long identical hallways cluttered with medical equipment.

"Nick!"

Maya is still in a room in the emergency area. She has had an IV placed and seeing it causes me to flashback to Trucy's grandfather's death in the hospital. Damn case, it's always there in the back of my mind nagging at me. How long am I going to have to live like this? Why does Maya have to pay the price for my inability to solve this case? Why can't I be like a normal lawyer and not give a care about people? I try to push the unpleasant memories out of my mind- Maya needs me now.

I drag a chair next to her. She looks pale and tired.

"What am I going to do with you?" I tease her.

She kind of smiles.

"Maya, how long have you been sick?" I ask taking her hand in mine.

She bites her lip a little and looks up to the ceiling as if her calendar were hanging there. "I dunno. Maybe three weeks."

"Three weeks? Haven't you gone to the doctor?" I can feel a lecture formulating in my brain about how she is not the Pink Princess and she needs to take better care of herself and how they need to get a freaking heater installed in Fey Manor or I'll go do it for them whether they like it or not.

"I did once but it didn't help."

"Well, then you go back, Maya, and you keep going back till they make you better."

"You're supposed to be making love to me right now." She says sadly.

"And you're supposed to be well enough that I could without killing you." She looks down at her IV and repositions the infusion line. I shouldn't scold her. I know perfectly well why she did it. This is our week. Our only week of the year to do whatever we want. She couldn't very well take a rain check. I probably would have done the exact same thing. Not that I'll let her know that.

"Oh, Nick, I just wanted to be with you so bad. I miss you all the time. You don't know how bad I've been wanting to have sex with you." As soon as she says this I sense that we aren't alone and I look up to see that a doctor has entered the room. The doctor looks like she's fighting cracking up. I sigh, at least Maya's in her twenties now. With the things she used to say when she was underage, it's amazing I never ended up at the detention center for any of them.

"You must be Maya Fey. I took a look at your x-rays. A radiologist will review them to see if they see anything additional, but what I'm seeing are classic signs of pneumonia. We're going to need to keep you in the hospital for a few days so we can give you IV antibiotics and get your hydration level back up. We're arranging for your transfer to a room now."

Maya looks terrified, but I feel relieved. They seem to think they can give her some medicines and in a few days she'll be better.

"But…but…what about Nick?" she grabs my hand as if the Evil Magistrate had just sentenced her to a year in his dungeon.

"Your friend is welcome to stay in your room during visiting hours. As long as he doesn't do anything that would compromise your health." Maya is too sick to catch the insinuation, but I put my head in my hands with embarrassment. I'm sure I must be red as a tomato. I hope I never have to see this doctor again. Please, Lord, don't let me ever fall ill or get injured in Whaler's Cove. I can tell this woman is not going to forget me and Maya.

They wheel Maya into another room. It is weird to see Maya so weak that she doesn't have the energy to say or do what she wants or bark orders for other people to do it. She must really feel lousy or I'm sure she would be chatting with the nurses and telling me that my new top secret assignment was to smuggle her in three juicy hamburgers.

They get her settled in the room and try to make her comfortable and then they depart telling Maya she can use the call nurse button if she needs anything else.

I sit on a chair beside her and look her in the eyes. For once Maya is on eye level with me. She has the most beautiful expressive eyes.

"Maya, I know we have our traditions, but please don't do this ever again. We can figure something else out. You could have come to my place in a couple weeks or something."

"Nick, I just love you so much and I wanted to be with you so bad! I've missed you a ton." We really got busy this year and didn't see much of each other.

"I know. I feel the same way, but don't go killing yourself over me, ok?"

"Ok."

I run my hand through her hair and touch the side of her face. She still feels really warm, but not as bad. The IVs must be cooling her down some.

"You look beautiful."

"And your eyes are brown for a reason."

Sure, Maya blow off my compliment but it's the truth. It's true that she doesn't look well, but she looks peaceful.

She smiles ever so slightly and her eyelids droop. I kiss her forehead, "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

I wake up to a tapping on my shoulder.

"Our policy is that visitors need to leave the private rooms of patients at this time. You can come back in the morning. Ms. Fey needs her rest." Hold it! What a contradictory statement! If she really wanted Maya to get her rest than why is she waking me up? Maya and I have always slept better together. I'm sleeping better here in this uncomfortable chair than I have in months at home in my bed just cause Maya's here.

I really want to shout my objection to this woman's flawed testimony, but I figure pissing off the people caring for Maya would be a bad move. So instead I step out of her room and scope the hospital for the nearest waiting area. I'm not leaving the hospital without Maya no matter how long she's here for. I find a sitting area at the end of the hall and purchase a handful of different snacks from the vending machine and chow down on a mix of corn nuts, corn chips, and something that is supposed to be like a bearclaw but instead resembles sugar-coated cardboard. What a vacation this has turned out to be.

I'm the only one in this waiting area so I shove a bunch of chairs together in an attempt to make a little bed for myself but I'm really too tall to make it work. After trying multiple different chair configurations I finally give up.

My dreams are filled with Maya and me at the beach and younger Maya creeping into my room late at night to snuggle up. I can barely remember my life before she came into it. It's like I only truly started living after I met the Chief. It's sad that I never really got to see Mia and Maya together. Having Pearls channel Mia doesn't really count to me. I miss Mia a lot. I wonder if Mia knows about me and Maya. I've often wondered why Maya doesn't channel Mia anymore. I figure it's because the last time felt like the final goodbye to both of them. It didn't to me. Maya may have come to terms with Mia's death, but I still haven't. I miss her. I need her guidance probably now more than ever. I figure she could help me to make progress on the mysteries I need to solve or kick me in the butt for having Maya's future rest upon such things.

"Excuse me are you, Nick?" a nurse with chocolately dark skin wearing a brightly colored flowery scrub top and blue pants is leaning over me.

"Yeah."

"I need you to come calm Maya down. She's quite upset that you aren't with her. She insists you promised not to leave her."

"I'm sorry. The other nurse kicked me out."

This nurse smiles sweetly, "I know. She doesn't like to bend the rules, but I work the graveyard shift. I can do what I want 'cause they'll be hard pressed to find someone to replace me." I like this woman already. People who bend the rules in the name of what's right have always been heroes to Maya and me.

She walks with me back to Maya's room. I can hear Maya hollering my name as we enter. "Niiiiiiccccckkk? Niiiiiccckkk?"

"Here he is. I found him sleeping in the hall. The nurse caring for you earlier told him he had to leave."

Maya looks worse than when she collapsed. She's all sweaty and her face is bright pink. "You said you were going to stay with me. I can't believe you'd leave me all alone like this."

"Sorry, they kicked me out and I didn't want to wake you up. You needed your rest."

"Well not anymore. I'm awake now. I'm bored. Amuse me. Talk to me. I want to feel like we got some time together."

I hold her hand and tell her, "Well, my clever daughter has seen through our charade and knows I'm with you."

"Really? I guess we should have known, but I was betting Pearls would figure it out before Trucy."

"Well, Trucy's got that super perceptive thing going for her. I think she noticed the spring in my step as I took her to the train station. Plus this is the only time I never call her to check in." I realized that after our first week in Whaler's Cove any other time Trucy spends the night away from home we check in with one another, but when I'm in Whaler's cove with Maya I figure phone calls between us are on an emergency basis only. I wonder if that makes me a bad father or simply human.

"So, the jig is up?"

"I don't think so. Trucy's not going to tell anyone. She'll just bug me more and more to have you over all the time."

As Maya and I sit and talk about things I'm overcome by a strange swirling sensation. It's a kind of full body déjà vu, but more of a premonition than a memory of a past event. I see Maya in a hospital bad and she's screaming. It's terrifying to me, but it's gone so fast I can't study it. I can't investigate it. I don't know what it was I saw, but Maya's going to be back in the hospital and she's gonna be in a hell of a lot of pain. Or at least that's what it felt like. I wonder if Trucy's perceptiveness is contagious…no, I must just be half asleep again.

"Nick! Nick! Wake up! I get to go home!"

"That's great." I smile ruefully. "But I don't sleep that soundly." I heard her arguing with them. They wanted her to stay another day, but she refused.

"Nick, you'll take better care of me than they will. You'll be with me the entire time. They only come in every two hours. They didn't even notice when my IV had run out. I don't think they're very competent here. I mean what were they thinking kicking you out. It's obvious that I need you."

I laugh. "You can rationalize all you want. But I am not a doctor. I'm not even a lawyer anymore. I have absolutely no qualifications to take care of you."

Maya gives me the puppy dog eyes, but her's are way more effective on me than Trucy's. Maya is the master of the look and she has had years to perfect it and it's effect on me. I sigh. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We get a bottle of mind-bogglingly huge antibiotic tablets from the hospital pharmacy and head home with instructions to take it easy, drink lots of water, and have Maya recheck with her doctor as soon as she gets back to Kurain.

We take a cab home and I help her to take a bath.

Sitting in the bath she says, "Nick, how'd I get so lucky?"

"Lucky?" I shake my head. It's official Maya has the weirdest ideas. This is stranger than that time she "researched" making me a teleporter to save me time commuting to the courthouse.

"You just spent two nights in the hospital when you're supposed to be on vacation. I'm missing the part of that that's lucky."

"You. Us."

I want to say that there is no "us" that it's just an illusion, that I'll never get my act together enough to really get to be with her. She deserves so much better than me a washed up, has-been who can't even move on with his life enough to get a regular job. Piano playing and illegal poker playing. I must be insane, too.

Sitting there thinking of all the things Maya deserves hat I can't provide for her reminds me that I actually have a gift for her.

"Oh! I forgot I have a present for you."

Maya's face lights up like a kid seeing Santa Claus. She splashes the bathwater in excitement. "Really, Nick?"

"It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I didn't want to give it to you with the girls around and then I forgot to give it to you before you left. I suppose I could have mailed it…"

This has, of course, peeked her interest and as I run out to get the present out of my bag I see her leaning halfway out of the bath to watch me.

"I don't know that you'll want it now, but-"

She snatches the wrapped box from me.

It's a black satin nightgown and a black satin robe printed with butterflies. I know it will look great on her, very sexy. I'm kind of regretting I didn't keep it for when she's feeling better.

She opens it and gasps, "Nick. It's beautiful."

I'm a little embarrassed. I've never bought her anything to wear before, except a couple t-shirts printed with her favorite TV characters. This is much more intimate and I hope she doesn't think they're some kind of expectation along with it. Guys buying women sexy outfits or lingerie has always kind of cracked me up. It's so obviously not a present for the girl.

She gets out of the bath and dries off.

"Shoo. Shoo. Go out and I'll model it for you."

"Oh, ah you don't have to do that. I…ah…just saw it when I was out shopping with Trucy and thought you'd like it."

"You bought this with Trucy and you wonder how she deduced we're dating?"

"God, no! I saw it and went on a secret mission to get it later. She never had a clue. I was very covert about looking at it." I was. I can never look directly at lingerie in stores.

I go out and lay down on the bed. It is way more comfortable than sitting on the toilet in the bathroom, but I feel like maybe I should move to the desk chair. Why do I get so self-conscious around her? I mean, she is my girlfriend.

Maya appears in the doorway and I let out a little gasp. She looks amazing. She gives me a naughty smile and steps forward.

"What do you think?" She twirls around and the butterflies look like they are swimming in an inky sea of silk and satin.

I don't have the words for how incredible she is. She looks amazing and two days ago she was practically dying in my arms. She climbs on the bed and gives me a hug.

"Thanks. This is a really nice surprise after two days in those ugly hospital gowns."

I'm trying really hard not to stare. I'm convinced Maya can make anything look good, but this takes it to a new level. I'm so used to her flannel pjs and fuzzy slippers that seeing her in something like this makes me remember it's been a year. A year of lonely nights spent dreaming of her. A year of constantly thinking about her.

"Thanks for staying with me in the hospital."

"Well, what would I do in Whaler's Cove without you? It's only fun cause of you." Everything in my life that's fun is because of Maya or reminds me of Maya.

"Oh, Nick! I love you."

"I love you, too." And before I know it her lips are locked on mine.

"I don't think we should…you're still…" but she won't let me complete the sentence. Her lips and tongue are teasing mine. The satin sleeve of her robe brushes against my arm as her silken hair billows down on me. I wrap my arms around her waist and her hands roam around my back. I close my eyes and decide to give in. I can't fight her. Not about this. Not like this.

We don't leave number fourteen other than for me going out to get us food. Maya is doing better, but she's still pretty weak and it's been nice to just hang out. It reminds me of those times between cases when all we could do was wait for the next adventure to fall into our laps.

Our last night at the motel Maya and I are watching TV while I think about how to ask her for something.

"You know, Maya, I've been thinking…"

"Uh, oh. You sound serious and your forehead is crinkled. Out with it. What am I in trouble for?"

I laugh. "Have you done something I should know about?"

"I ate the last of the barbeque potato chips… and the last of the sour cream and onion ones."

"I think I'll survive at least as far as snack foods are concerned…"

This is so embarrassing and she might be really mad about it. I mean I'm the one who keeps saying we can't be together…

"What would you think about us…" oh, God I don't want to have to have this conversation. It's so embarrassing. I just want her so bad. I can't stand it anymore. "Maya, let's do this at my place. Please."

"What exactly?" She eyes me. She has enough courtroom experience to not like vague statements. She knows not to agree to something without reading the fine print or in this case dragging the embarrassing truth out of me.

"Maya, it's just…" I groan and roll my eyes. "I can barely stand it when you come visit me."

"You don't want me to come visit you?!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I'm saying…." What was I saying? Oh, my god I can't ask her this. It's just not right.

"What, Nick? What are you so embarrassed about?"

"I was hoping that when you come visit you can sneak into my room at night or when Trucy's not around and we can…."

I close my eyes expecting to be punched. I can't even look at her. I make fun of her, accusing her of being some kind of sexual deviant because she wants it all the time, but here I am admitting I can't take it anymore and telling her I want her to covertly sneak into bed with me at night.

Instead of hitting me she doesn't even take her eyes off the TV. "Is that all? Sure! No problem! I can be quiet like a mouse. I won't get caught by Trucy or anybody."

I blink. She's not upset at all. She's not saying that's breaking the pact or that I have a lot of gall. She's just smiling.

"You're really ok with that? I mean, I just don't want to set a bad example for Trucy…"

Maya turns to me her big eyes taking me in.

"Nick, you should know I'm practically a professional when it comes to sneaking into your bed! Come on I bet you couldn't even count how many mornings you woke up with me when I wasn't there when you fell asleep." This is true. Maya used to sneak in bed with me. The first time it freaked me out when I rolled over and found another warm body in bed with me. I had leapt up and caused a ruckus telling her how bad it would look if someone found us. But all she had done was hit me for disturbing her sleep and told me I worried too much and that it was too cold in the other room. She had three main excuses for this behavior: she was cold and it conserved heat thus lowering the heating bill, she was scared and she felt safe with me (this was mainly after she was kidnapped) and that we were like brother and sister so what did it matter. Brother and sister, indeed!

"You're really ok with this?"

"Heck, yeah!"

"Well, I suppose you won't be having to kill yourself to come see me in Whaler's Cove then."

"Naw! I'll still come if the Old Man can manage it surely I can take a week off."

It's our last morning in Whaler's Cove and we're packing up and soon we'll be fighting. I know this for a fact because I've done something Maya won't approve of. I rented a car so she won't have to take the bus back to Kurain. I know she won't be happy about it, but I can't let her take the bus. She's still sick and I want to make sure she gets home safely and fairly comfortably instead of being crammed on a bus with a bunch of strangers sneezing and coughing all over her.

I grab Maya's ginormous roller luggage while she's in the bathroom and carry it out to the rental car. I wanted a cheap car, but the word "economy" gives this car more dignity than it has. The thing is a two door roller skate. I'm not even surprised to discover that Maya's suitcase doesn't fit in the trunk. I'm fussing with it trying to cram it in the back seat when she walks out the front door of number fourteen. Her face is scrunched up in displeasure.

"Nick, why are you cramming my stuff into that car?" I'm sure she knows why, but I merely grunt as I give a final push to get her neon iFly suitcase in.

"I'm not letting you ride the bus. You're not well enough. Instead, I'm offering you the luxury of your own chauffeur and clown car."

She laughs.

"Besides, we never take road trips together it'll be fun." I rarely suggest things for us to do, so I'm hoping that she'll take pity on me and just go along with this.

She narrows her eyes. "This isn't a good idea and you know it."

I shrug. "Neither is you riding the bus when you're still weak. This way we can make as many stops as you want, whenever you want and we can listen to the radio and have a good last day together."

She puts her finger to her lips in her concentrating pose. "Besides, maybe it's time I return to Kurain. You know, start reintroducing myself."

"No." This kind of surprises me. I thought maybe she had been waiting for me to volunteer to come back to the village.

"Maya, we changed one rule last night didn't we? Maybe we need to look at the entire agreement? I mean don't you think it's time for your family to know about us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"The Master of Kurain is supposed to be…well there's traditions. Very old-fashioned traditions."

"I see." But actually I don't. All I know is Maya has a lot to offer and I bet she could be the best Master ever if they just let her do things her way.

Maya looks sad and frustrated like when she can't get the lid off the pickle jar by herself.

"You don't think that even if we played it off as that we're just friends that they would be ok with me in your life? Is that it?"

She nods.

"Maya, how long are you going to let them boss you around? You're an adult. It's not your fault Mia left and you should do the same thing…if you're not happy."

"I won't be Master forever. I'm going to hand the job over to Pearls when she's ready."

I have hoped she would say this. She's hinted at this for a very long time, but I've never heard her so plainly say that she'll step down as Master. I'm not sure if my happiness at hearing this is selfish or appropriate. Shouldn't I be encouraging her?

"How long before Pearls is ready?" I ask trying not to sound as eager as I feel.

"How long before you get over the fact Kristoph Gavin is still running around and you still don't know if Trucy's dad killed her grandfather?"

I sigh. We appear to be at an impasse. Again. We seem fated to never actually get to be happy.

"Come on, Maya. Let me visit you in Kurain. It makes me feel like a jerk that you always have to come to me."

"No. They've had their suspicions over the years, Nick. Suspicions I denied same as you did. And remember how they freaked out when they learned you carry a photo of me?"

I nod. I do remember that. I was just presenting evidence. Doing my job and Morgan Fey totally freaked out that I would have in my possession a photo of "Mystic Maya". It's not like Maya was in a bikini in the photo or something…Maya in a bikini…we need to come to the beach in the summer sometime…

"Nick, you're zoning out on me, Old Man."

"Huh?"

"Having a senior moment?" I blush.

"Just let me take the bus, ok? Forget the whole chivalrous boyfriend routine. I'm fine."

"No, I already paid for this car and you're getting in it even if I have to put you in it." And I mean it.

Maya rolls her eyes in a sign of defeat and turns around to grab the rest of our stuff. I take one last look around the room. Another secret mission almost complete…

Taking a drive with Maya is kind of a nice change. Though I always feel a little odd behind the steering wheel. I drive so rarely that Maya admitted to me that she didn't even think I still had a license.

"Of course I have a driver's license. I keep it up-to-date for emergencies. Being able to drive is on my list of skills every parent should have along with knowing how to swim and how to perform CPR."

"You know what else every parent should know how to do?" Maya is gazing out the window looking at some cows in a field as we pass.

"What?"

"How to make those origami hats out of newspaper. If every parent knew how to do that kids everywhere would be so much happier."

I smile. "I guess your kids will be the happiest then."

She turns away from the view to look at me.

"No, I don't know how to do it. Mia never got around to teaching me."

It's so sad. Even a medium who can bring her sister back can't make up for the reality that Mia is gone, passed over to someplace else.

"Oh, I just thought…" I stumble for what to say, Mia's death may have brought Maya to me, but I would give anything to have had things go differently. Why couldn't we have been fated to meet at the burger joint or in the office without Mia having to be murdered?

"No, it's ok. I'm not a parent yet. I have time, but it's an essential parenting skill. I need to learn before I have a baby." This isn't unusual conversation. People talk about their future hypothetical children all the time, but for some reason today I notice it more. So, Maya wants to have kids. She's such a kid herself that I'm sure some people would have a hard time imagining her being a parent but I can see it. Her kids would be so lucky to have such a cool mom.

"Don't worry. I know how to make origami hats." Nick, why are you saying it like that? You sound like you're applying for a job. Oh, my god! You are. Shut up, Nick, or think of something else to say fast so she doesn't notice what you're implying… "…And I know how to fold a one dollar bill into a boot."

"Really? You actually know something cool that doesn't involve legal stuff?"

"Hey, I resent that. I know how to do lots of cool things." Including diverting Maya's attention from my obvious insinuation that I want to be the father of her kids…

"Name five."

Ugh! She's put me on the spot. Ok, Nick. Five cool things- come on prove to Maya what a fun to hang out with person you really are…

"I know how to do a few card tricks. Trucy taught me."

"Ok. That's one."

"I have the magatama and I know how to use it. So that's mega cool."

I lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek while keeping my eyes firmly glued to the road ahead of us.

"That's two."

Uh, oh. I don't really want to talk about my spy cam and secret agent skills. I'm not sure Maya would like knowing I have a camera in my hat. She might accuse me of making movies of us…

"I'm waiting!"

"I'm pretty good at Pac Man."

She contemplates this.

"Ok, I'll count that, but it's not really a skill…"

"And origami is?"

"You never know when you'll need a hat to shield you from the sun or rain."

"And I'm sure a newspaper hat is really going to hold up to a downpour like we've had at the cove before."

"True, but quit stalling. That's still only three things. Nick, I'm disappointed in you."

I chuckle. "Ahhh…I'm really good at resisting the romantic advances of underage girls."

"That's not cool. That's just annoying." She crosses her arms in irritation.

"To you maybe, but it kept me out of trouble so now we can be together…"

Crap. Don't talk about this, Nick. It hurts both of you!

"I guess, but people are way too uptight about things."

I nod. Maya and I just have a relationship that exists outside of much of the world's comfort zone. That's not necessarily wrong, but it is annoying.

With agitation Maya says, "Nick, you're one of the worst. It takes you like half a day to loosen up around me."

"That is so not true."

"It so is. Trucy and Pearls would both agree with me. Now, two more cool things or you're a total loser."

I want to say how I'm undefeated at poker, because that is SO COOL, but I'm not letting Maya know about my poker playing. Technically its illegal and it's definitely shady so I'd prefer if she didn't know I was doing it.

"I've seen every episode of the Pink Princess and the Steel Samauri."

"Only because I made you, but yes that is really cool. Especially since I can talk to you about the Evil Magistrate's plot and you know what I'm talking about. The acolytes in Kurain must think I'm insane."

Poor, Maya. She doesn't really belong there, does she? She should be with me.

"Ok, one more and I will be forced to call you Totally-Extreme-Cool-Dude for the rest of the day."

"No, "Old Man?""

"Nope."

"Only one more thing, huh?"

"Yup."

I lean into her. "I have this totally cool girlfriend who assures me that I'm an amazing kisser. Though, I don't believe it. I think she just says it because she's so hot for me. Almost as much as I am for her."

I lean over expecting a smooch, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Lame!"

"What?"

"You have officially failed, loser boy. You can't come up with a fifth cool thing about yourself. Half that stuff is because of me."

I think about it and she's absolutely right. She gave me the magatama. She forced me to watch the Steel Samauri until I grew to like it or at least had the acquired the ability to tolerate it and NOBODY besides her has ever told me I was a good kisser. Damn, I am a loser or at least without Maya I am.

We drive on through the countryside. Maya fiddles with the radio and tortures me with some new pop song about crime and punishment. It's awful. I complain until she turns it off. Finally, we approach the outskirts of Kurain and I can find no way to prolong our vacation. Its inevitable end is here.

"Nick, drop me over there." Maya points to a little patch of gravel on the side of the road.

No, I should take you home and never let you leave. Damn magicians and murderers and spirit channeling mediums. What did Maya ever do to deserve this mess? Me, I've made my mistakes, but her? I'm kind of losing it. It's been a tough week and I have to admit part of the reason I drove her home was just to get to spend a few more hours with her. I feel like I'm on the brink of something with her. Something life-altering.

"Maya," she turns to me. Her big eyes looking sad just like they always do at the end of our week together. I don't think I can take this. "Maya, will you…" the corners of her mouth start to curl upward. Her eyes sparkle. I want with all my being to tell her to come with me. Run away from all the responsibilities in Kurain: the formality, the early morning ceremonies, and the cold waterfalls, but I feel like as much as she doesn't like it she's putting up with it for a reason. It is her family legacy. I chicken out. There are reasons we're apart and I still haven't figured out how to protect her.

"Will you… please, call me to let you know how you're doing tomorrow?"

She slugs me in the upper arm hard. She knew what I was going to say, but she'll never call me on it. I'm not sure why.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride."

She glances around and seeing the coast is clear leans over and places her lips on mine. It feels wonderful, but she cuts it short. She pulls away and sighs.

"See you next year."

She's pouting.

"Maya, come see me anytime. Just call first, ok?"

She nods and gazes out the passenger window. I lean in to give her one last kiss, when she grabs my hand.

"Nick, duck!!!"

As she pushes me down I get a split second view of Pearls walking down the road.

"That was close." I comment, peering out the bottom of the window. "I don't think she saw us."

"I told you not to drive me here. I don't know how to explain being in a car with you when I'm supposed to be flying home."

"Yeah, where were you this week?" She knows I mean what is her alibi, her excuse for escaping Kurain for a week.

"I've been in a little country in Eastern Europe. Borgian, I think it's called researching spirit mediums effect on their unique culture."

I nod. Maya has done an amazing job of researching her imaginary trips she takes while actually on her secret missions with me.

She surveys the scene. We're both crammed on the floor of the little tiny vehicle.

"Nick, this car thing was a bad idea."

"I have another one." And I pin her down.

And all I can hear is giggles as she tries not to bang her head into the underside of the glove box. I guess life isn't so terrible after all.


	5. Whaler's Cove Year 5

Here I am again on a bus to Whaler's Cove. I have to admit even I'm getting a little sick of the town, but Nick and I aren't going there for the attractions: the bumper cars, the boardwalk, the ugly whale, or the sticky-floored movie theatre. We're going to be together just like every other year. Looking out the window at the seemingly endless farmland and mobile homes I find myself feeling worn out.

God, I hope we're almost done with this whole secret mission business. Having a secret with Nick is great, but maybe we could choose a different one now. At least we've relaxed the no sex outside Whaler's Cove rule. Finally! I was going nuts. Trucy and Nick have a new caseworker now and he's not so strict about things and Pearly put in a good word with the Department of Child Safety about how Nick is just a prince and would never do anything inappropriate with anyone. Hee, hee. That's what I thought, too, but Nick in love is a slightly different animal.

Now when I come over he puts this replica of the ugly whale statue by the bed and proclaims his bedroom to be an annex of the town and, therefore, as long as we're quiet and the door is closed and locked we can let down our "just friends" façade there. It's probably good we have the statue. It keeps me focused on the fact we can't be like that just anywhere. You know: elevators, alleyways, empty classrooms at Trucy's school, behind Eldoon's noodles. What can I say? It's all tempting when you only get to see the person you love a few times a year, but I still don't even let myself hold his hand in public.

He's right. It's really risky and for more reasons then he knows. Life as Master of the Kurain Village isn't exactly a bed of roses. Actually that expression makes no sense does it? A bed of roses would be super pokey, so maybe it is a bed of roses-thorns and all. I'm Master because of my genetics. It's my birth-rite. The legacy left to me by the women in our line and I feel I should honor them by fulfilling my destiny, but, frankly, I hate it. Being able to channel spirits is cool. It's like having a mutant power or something, but I really hate being Master. I'm supposed to behave a certain way and project an image that just isn't me. I mean who am I trying to kid? I'm not sophisticated or restrained or any of these other things the Master is supposed to be. I'm just Maya. I'm not even Mystic Maya. I have no special talents and I'm not super spiritual. I get more excited about the airing of the latest Steel Samurai spin-off than I do about the ceremonies associated with our order.

I sure hope Nick has made some progress on things, because I'm getting tired of being apart. I know we both have our reasons, but I don't think I even care anymore. He might just wake up one morning to find that I've chained myself to his desk and am refusing to leave. Pearls is getting close to being ready to take over the leadership of Kurain, which is awesome except my fear is that even when I'm free to leave Pearls in charge Nick will still find some reason of stalling sighting some crazy excuse about Kristoph or something. Doesn't he understand that I want to get out of there? And where else would I go but to be with him? Maybe I'm pathetic. Maybe I should just be on my own for a while, but in a way I feel like I'm always on my own, especially as Master. As Master, I have to spend hours a day in meditation and solitude and follow all those rules! It makes me insane!

Oh, come on Nick, have some good news! I'm begging you!

Nick and I decided to get to Whaler's Cove a little early this year and go out to lunch before checking into our room. I walk up to the designated meeting place, the Submarine Shack, and I can see him sitting at a table for two in the front window. He is reading and seems engrossed. I tap on the window and he looks up and grins. He points to the table to show me he has already gotten our sandwiches.

I walk in and he stands up and hugs me. Then I sit down and he slides a foot long with triple meat and cheese over to me and a monster-size fountain drink.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Whatcha reading?"

"It's this book Trucy recommended."

"Oh, what's it about? Politics?" Trucy is very interested in world affairs. I'm sure it's some book about bloody coups and such.

"Romance and vampires. I'm a little uncomfortable with all the sex."

"You would be, Old Man."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a prude! I just don't know how I feel about my daughter reading smut like this."

"Better reading it than doing it. She's not a little girl anymore, Nick."

"Yeah, I know. That's what worries me. I don't think I know how to discipline. Trucy's never done anything wrong. What if she decides to hang out with some guy who is only after one thing? What if she chooses some idiot instead of listening to her Dad?"

Poor, Nick. It's so hard for him to watch her grow up.

"Trucy is far too intelligent to get sucked in by some sleezeball. I'm sure when she starts dating it will be with a very thoughtful young man."

Nick raises his eyebrows. "Cause there are so many of those out there. Look, there's no boy good enough for her. Even these supposedly dreamy vampires in the book are all jerks."

I'm convinced not all young men are the slime Nick fears them to be. I mean the other men I've dated were often self-absorbed, boring, arrogant, and/or pretentious but none of them were particularly bad people, but I guess all fathers worry like this.

"Before I left, Trucy asked if she could come home early from my parents' to work on a school project with a "friend". **He **has a film project to do while his parents are away on a cruise and she wanted to go over to his house to work on it **alone** with him and I've never even met the kid." Nick looks frazzled. I wish I could give him advice, but I have no idea what to tell him so I just take a huge bite of my sandwich so I have an excuse for not saying anything.

Nick continues, "I hate being the bad guy, you know, but she just doesn't know how many bad people are out there. Film project! Give me a break! I'm not having her show up on the internet!"

If my mouth weren't still stuffed with sandwich I would remind him that Trucy goes to a special performing arts school with a highly-acclaimed film department and that it's quite possible this boy is going to go on to become an award winner not some porn-director, but my mouth is simply too full and Nick is too agitated to listen to sense. Protecting Trucy's virtue seems to be wearing him out.

"I thought the hard part of being a parent was making sure kids didn't run out into the street and get hit by a bus or choke on a hot dog. Now I find out its boys."

Finally done with my enormous bite, I laugh. "Nick, Trucy is very bright and very perceptive as you always point out. She's not going to do anything stupid. I'm sure this guy is fine if she liked him enough to want to help him with his movie. She trusts him and, therefore, you probably can to. Besides would you rather have her lie to you and sneak around behind your back?"

"Maybe." Nick is sweating and looking miserable.

"Come on. I'll eat the rest at the motel."

We walk to the hotel together. Nick insists on rolling my gigantic roller luggage in addition to carrying his backpack so I'm left just skipping along beside him stopping every few feet to have a bite of sandwich. I really wasn't done eating but I thought Nick might need some air. He's awfully tense and I can't believe that all of it is related to his my-little-girl-is-growing-up anxiety. Nick has been sounding awful grouchy on the phone lately, too. He even refused to talk to me one night when I called for a little late night pillow talk saying he "couldn't be bothered". Too bad you can't punch somebody through the phone.

We check in at the front desk and say our hellos to the husband and wife team that run the place. They're such nice people I feel bad about deceiving them with the false last names, but once you lie it's hard to go back.

We head to number fourteen and I unlock the door and step out of the way so Nick can trudge in with all our junk. As usual I have not packed light. My suitcase contains two board games, at least 8 DVDs, and tons of clothes. Stepping in behind him I stretch my arms.

Home, Sweet Home.

I scream.

"What?!"

Pointing at the wall I whirl around to face Nick. "They took down our picture!"

"Our picture?" He looks confused. Could he seriously not have noticed? Mr. Observant himself?

"The seashell it's gone!" For as long as we have been coming here to the left of the bed outside the wall of the bathroom has been a painting of a conch shell, but now in it's place is a watercolor of a lady at the beach holding her sunhat so it doesn't blow away in the breeze. It's terrible!

"I can't believe they did this!"

Nick scrunches his face. "Well, it's not like we own this place and it wasn't even a good painting. I like this one better."

"Aw, what do you know?" I punch him in the arm for disagreeing with me.

"Maya, why did you like the other painting so much? It wasn't anything special."

"It was to me. It reminds me of you."

"A crappy pastel painting of a conch shell reminds you of me? Honestly, I see a huge shell like that I think of "Lord of the Flies"."

" Well, that just affirms what a demented brain you really have. I see it and I think of our first time."

"Maya, I'm sure you have plenty of souvenirs of our first trip here."

"Not our first trip here, our first time." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh," Nick is embarrassed. He is always embarrassed about sex. Honestly, I'm shocked he mustered the guts to ask me about expanding the rules to his place. And as if it weren't hard enough for him to admit he's human and has a sex drive he gets especially ashamed whenever he thinks of our first time. It makes him super uncomfortable that I haven't been with anyone else. If I ever comment on him being good at anything in bed he accuses me of putting him on this pedestal, since I have no basis for comparison.

He seems to think he's some kind of sexual deviant, because he's been with three or four women. Personally, I think he needs to get over it already, but it's really his relationship with Iris that bothers him. The other women were before he even knew me so they don't really count, but he doesn't think that him and Iris should have ever happened. In the imaginary perfect world in his head, he would have realized before he was with her that she wasn't who he wanted. But all this happened so long ago I don't really care anymore. Nick and I are together now and Iris is married to her insurance salesman who loves to play golf on the weekends and they already have two kids. Everybody's happy. Well, as happy as Nick and I can be when we're still stuck rendezvousing in Whaler's Cove every year rather than living together like we should be. If only Nick would quit worrying about the stupid stuff he did in the past and put some effort into changing the stupid stuff he is doing right now. Like keeping us apart.

I head towards the door.

"Maya! Maya, where are you going?"

Nick follows after me as I march to the motel lobby.

"Tom?" We've come here so many times I'm on a first name basis with the people who run the place.

Tom is working behind the front desk. He looks up and smiles. He always seems amused by Nick and me.

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I noticed you guys redecorated the rooms. You don't happen to still have the paintings that were in there do you?"

He looks at me and laughs. "Funny you should ask about that. I just carried 'em out to the dumpster yesterday. Why?"

But, I'm already running out of the little glass walled lobby headed to the garbage area. Fortunately, it isn't locked and I lift the lid and climb on the front of it and peer in.

Nick is still running after me. He puts his hand on my back.

"You are not seriously going to dumpster dive for that ugly painting are you?"

"You bet!" The only problem is I'm like three feet tall. There's no way I can get in this trashcan without help. Honestly, I can barely see into it. I have to hop from the little ledge on the front to be able to look in.

"Maya, I don't even see it. It's probably all gross now. You don't want a smelly painting do you? I'll buy you something nicer…"

"Nick, it's not going to smell worse than half the stuff in your refrigerator. Give me a boost."

Nick sighs and obediently forms his hands into a step for me and I climb into the dumpster. Once inside I pick up several bags and toss them to the other end and I uncover a stack of paintings. I dig through till I find the seashell and I hand it out to Nick.

"Maya, it's kind of wet…" Even though I can't see his face I know his expression. It's his this-is-super-icky-disgusting-and-I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do-it face. He made the same face last year when I made him try eating squid.

"I'll reframe it." I say confidently. The rain cloud that perpetually hangs over Nick isn't going to be allowed to rain on **my **parade. I'm in touch with my needs and wants and I want this painting to come back to Kurain with me.

But my triumph is short-lived, because it is then I realize that getting out of the dumpster is more of a trick than getting in. I have to pile bags of garbage up at one end and have Nick reach in and take my hands to pull me out. He is careful not to end up hugging me as he pulls me. I can tell he is trying desperately not to come in contact with me as he now considers me "contaminated."

I immediately pick up my painting and admire it. "I'll put it at the foot of my bed so I can always remember that day." I let myself take a moment to remember the ecstasy of finally having Nick say he loved me and of Nick showing me just how much.

"And everytime I look at it, I'll remember you rooting around in a garbage can. How lovely." In spite of his sarcasm, I smile at him and step on my tiptoes in an attempt to give him a kiss but instead of leaning in towards me he jumps away shaking his head. "Un-uh. No way. You aren't going anywhere near me till you take a shower! You can add that to my list of things I won't do. Number 9: Will not snuggle with person who just crawled out of garbage."

A few years ago Nick created the "Things-I-Won't-Do-Even-For-You-List." He created it because I have a tendency to make him do things outside of his comfort zone. Nick's comfort zone is far too small you see and, therefore, I frequently use my powers over him to get him to (gasp!) try new things. Sometimes you'd think I'm killing him, but because I utilize several different techniques I can often catch him off guard enough to get him to do what I want, but after our sex in a public place adventure he told me that I needed to understand there were limits to what he would do even for me. So far, his list mainly focuses on things related to his fear of heights. He refuses to bungee jump or parachute out of an airplane. There's more to it than that but the gist of it is unless the landing gear is busted and it's his or my only chance of survival he's not jumping out or off of anything high. My list has only one thing so far. I refuse to eat grubs or anything else you swallow or chew while it's still alive and wiggling.

"I was going to ask you about your list. Is zip-lining ok?"

He groans. Every time I've talked to him recently I've asked him about something like this.

"Remind me, what exactly is zip-lining?"

"It's where you get strapped into a harness and the harness is attached to a cable and you kind of slide over trees to get to see the view."

Nick is thinking.

"You're securely attached. It's very safe." I assure him.

"And up in the air? With nothing underneath?"

"I don't know. I've never done it. They might have a net, but I don't think so I think it's all trees and vegetation and wildlife under you. That's why people do it. It's a great way to see rainforests and stuff. So what do you think?"

Just thinking about high places gives Nick the willies. He's never even flown, but he is adamant he would fly in a plane if he had to, he simply feels landing gear was invented for a reason and that anyone jumping out of a plane for recreation is insane.

"I'll think about it while you take a shower and put on perfume and deodorant and any other girly thing you brought with you that can help block that smell."

"Aww! I don't smell that bad, Nick!"

"That's what you think."

Later, Nick and I are walking on the beach. I seem to have disinfected myself well enough for him as he has his arm around my waist and I suddenly feel like one of those stereotypical "romantic couples." I grin thinking of that line people use in personal ads "likes long walks on the beach." I'm sure no one would guess Nick is one of those people, but he has a real romantic streak its just well hidden under all that angst and self-pity. I tell him this and he actually laughs. Whaler's Cove is working it's magic once again.

"Young romantic single father seeks person to share walks on beach, late night conversations, showers, and TV watching with." I nod in self-satisfaction. That would be a pretty good ad for Nick.

He chuckles and I can tell he's pondering what mine would say. He jumps in front of me and frames my face with his hands like a movie director would.

"Attractive dark-haired, wide-eyed beauty seeks partner for hamburger eating, game playing, dumpster diving, and movie watching. Must be well-versed in Steel Samurai trivia and not expecting any home cooked meals."

"Wow! I sound like such a winner." I say giving his chest a little shove that sends him stumbling backward.

He shrugs. "I was trying to not make it X-rated. Some of your skills are too racy to print in the paper."

"Aw, nobody uses the paper anymore. It's all online."

"Is that how you met all those guys?" He's referring to the men I forced myself to go out with after I returned to Kurain and tried to face what at the time appeared to be the truth, that Nick only liked me as a friend.

"Some."

"So you really had an ad?"

"Yeah. I told you it was awful." Tons of people meet their special someone online, but I had already met mine so the experience proved to be dreadful. Far worse than going on fake dates with Edgeworth and wondering if Nick would be jealous of Edgey or of me for being on a date with Edgey.

"What did your ad say?"

Narrowing my eyes to size up the man before me I say, "It said, "Seeking incredibly sexy, tall spiky haired lawyer or piano player for secret love affair."

He kicks sand on my shoe. "It did not!"

We find a log and sit down to watch the sunset. I lean against him and he wraps his arm around me. It reminds me of that day at the end of the trail in Kurain when he first told me he loved me. He was in a similar mood that day. I love him so much, despite his grouchiness. He has a lot to put up with. I guess we both do.

But surely we are getting close to…that next step. I mean hadn't he almost asked me to marry him last year? I swear it wasn't wishful thinking. I know I was still a little out of it from being ill, but it sure sounded like he was about to propose and then he thought better of it. I wonder why he changed his mind. Maybe I should tell him the truth, that if he invited me to live with him I'd come immediately whether Pearls is ready to become Master or not. It's selfish of me I know, but I'm unhappy. Nick, damn you, get over your need to solve that last case and prove your innocence and just let me be with you. You're such a dummy! Why won't you let us be happy?

I stare out at the beautiful pink hues around the setting sun, but the log is hard and my butt becomes uncomfortable, so I get up and move into Nick's lap. I sit sideways resting my feet on the log and nuzzle my head into his chest. The sunset is very picturesque, but I find myself closing my eyes. It feels so safe in his arms that I relax to the point of almost falling asleep. I wish I could have this everyday for the rest of my life.

Nick's phone rings and it startles me. While in Whaler's Cove, I typically just leave my cell in the room, but Nick keeps his on him at all times. We consider it part of his duty as a father to be accessible at all times even while on his secret missions, but he hardly ever has taken a call here. It's not surprising, since last year Trucy revealed that she knows we're together during spring break while she visits Nick's parents. So she would probably only call in the event of a real emergency. She respects Nick's privacy or as she calls it his "special someone" time.

In fact, it's really only been that one year when he was making arrangements for Trucy to transfer schools that he's had to answer the phone while with me in the cove, but this time I see him answer without hesitation. Shoot, this must be important. Something must be wrong with Trucy or his parents.

I get up from his lap and sit beside him stiffly while wondering what horrible thing has happened.

"Hello?" He is silent for a few seconds and then I see him open his mouth and try to speak but whoever is on the other end isn't giving him a chance. He can't seem to get a word in edgewise.

"No, no she isn't dead. She's with me." There is another pause as whoever he is talking to responds.

"No it isn't like that! I don't mean her **spirit**. I'm serious. She's right her next to me!"

Nick groans and thrusts the phone at me out of exasperation. I put the phone to my ear without looking to see who it is.

On the other end of the line someone is wailing and I can't make out what they're saying.

"Hello?" I say tentatively wondering if the hysterical person will even be able to hear me over the sound of their own sobs.

"MASTER MAYA?!"

"Pearly?"

"You're alive!"

"What?"

"Maya, where are you? You weren't answering your phone and there's been an earthquake in Buenos Aries! Your hotel collapsed!"

It takes a minute for what Pearls has told me to sink in, but then its as though a light bulb has appeared above my head. My alibi this year is being in Argentina for a conference of spirit communicators and I really was there earlier in the week, but I told everyone I would be there a week longer than I really was so that I would have an easy cover story for my escapade with Nick in Whaler's Cove. I came directly here from Buenos Aires surely making me the person who has logged the most miles in order to spend a week in the paradise that is Whaler's Cove.

But my cover is now blown due to an "act of god." A bad enough earthquake hit to make the news and when I couldn't be reached by cell phone they had assumed the worst. Pearls must have called Nick to tell him they feared the worst. You would think a spirit channeler would have the sense to try to channel me to verify if I was dead or alive, but Pearls has never been one to think logically and this is coming from me of all people!

"Pearly, I'm so sorry. I lied. I'm not anywhere near Argentina. I left there yesterday afternoon. I'm a few hours from home with Nick." I feel terrible. She has been mourning me and I've been having a romantic evening with Nick without a care in the world. A really romantic evening complete with pink sunset. I sigh. So much for traditional romance. Oh, well it was never our thing anyways.

"You are with Mr. Nick?"

"Yes, Pearls. I'm with Nick."

"And you lied about it." I feel terrible. I don't like the lying. I hate being dishonest, especially to Pearly, but I can't help myself. The elders haven't left me a choice but to lie or break it off with him and I can't leave him. I love him too much. We're simply too much a part of each other at this point.

"Yes, Nick and I both lied. I'm so sorry." I would be furious if someone put me through that kind of pain. Lying is such a selfish thing to do. I wonder how much trouble I'm in and I wonder if Pearls will find it in her heart to forgive me.

"You are special someones, aren't you?" Pearls asks breathlessly.

I sigh and look at Nick. The love of my life is looking tremendously flustered at the moment and making some hand gestures to tell me what to say, but I don't understand.

"Yes, Pearls. Nick and I are together." I'm still not sure what Nick is trying to communicate to me. Maybe Trucy has taught him pantomime? But, unfortunately, she hasn't taught me. All I know is it looks like he's imitating a bird-mating dance or doing interpretive dance or something. I would be completely cracking up if I weren't so terrified about what's going to happen when the elders find out about me and Nick.

"Together together or together as in the same place at the same time?" she asks.

I wonder if he will be mad about me revealing the truth to Pearls, but he nods his head emphatically apparently giving up on me deciphering his complex hand and arm movements.

"Both. Nick's my boyfriend."

The squeal from the other end of the line causes me earsplitting pain. I hold the phone at arm's length for a moment while Nick laughs. He and I both know Pearls has wanted to hear me say those words for a VERY long time.

"But, Pearls…it's a secret." I whisper into the phone conspiratorially.

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story." Indeed. Too long and too stupid to get into now.

"When are you going to tell people?"

I think that this really is the question. When are we going to tell people or at least quit denying it? I've been wondering it all year. Nick and I need to make some decisions. We need to head to HQ and formulate the next phase of the top-secret plan or at the very least figure out what lie we'll have to create to cover for me this time. It's funny that Nick, my seeker of truth and justice in all things has become such a good liar. He has an amazingly good poker face. He could lie to my face and I probably wouldn't know it, even as well as I know him. He makes such a fuss about how evil Kristoph is for his fake kindness, but doesn't Nick do the same thing?

Crud, I need to focus. I can't worry about Nick's cunning skills of deception and trickery right now. Now is the time to save myself. I will be disgraced if I can't come up with some reason why I'm not crushed to death in a South American hotel. Why can't my life ever be normal?

"Pearly, I don't know when we'll tell people. It's very complicated. But I do know that if you thought I was dead everybody else in Kurain probably does too so I better think of a cover story fast. Can I call you back?"

"Of course. I won't say anything. And please tell Mr. Nick I am very glad he has finally come to terms with his feelings for you."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Love you."

"Love you, too. I'm so glad you're not dead, Mystic Maya! Give Mr. Nick a kiss for me!"

I hang up with Pearly and turn to look at Nick. What do I say? What do we do?

"Nick, we're-"

"In deep shit. I know." He's rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

I've created some pretty elaborate excuses for my Whaler's Cove getaways, but this is going to require a level of fabrication I don't know that I'm comfortable with. Plus it may actually mean I have to do some lying to Nick and I don't know that that's a good idea…

"What are we going to do?" I'm totally losing my cool.

"We should go watch the news and see if Pearls is just freaking out or if things are really that bad there."

I nod. Such is life as a secret agent.

Back at number fourteen, Nick starts surfing through the news channels till he sees the scrolling news bar at the bottom say something about a 7.4 earthquake in South America. The news is all about the stock market right now so I use the opportunity to dash into the bathroom thinking that I'll have time to pee before they switch topics. I think I must be developing a nervous bladder.

"Maya, get out here." Nick hollers to me from the other room.

Daggumit! I go flying out of the bathroom pulling my jeans up as I go. Nick is standing in front of the TV the remote control clutched in his hand.

"This is it."

He points to images on the TV of cracks in buildings, cars crushed by electrical poles, and dusty people sobbing as they clutch injured loved ones.

_Hardest hit was the Morrell Hotel in downtown Buenos Aires. Where an estimated 200 people are unaccounted for. The quake hit at 3:27 am this morning when most hotel guests were asleep in their beds._

My jaw drops. The aerial photo of the hotel shows that half the building collapsed on itself and the room I stayed in was on the affected side. More than likely I would have been in bed asleep or lying in bed talking to Nick on the phone and been crushed.

I reach for the edge of the bed. I suddenly feel the need to sit down.

Nick turns off the TV and sits on the bed next to me wrapping his arm around me.

I start crying. I feel overwhelmed by relief that I wasn't there and upset at the mess I'm in.

"I …should… be… dead." I can't believe it. You'd think after all I've been through I would recognize how fragile life is, but it still surprises me.

"No, the conference wrapped up yesterday. If you weren't with me you'd be in Kurain, right?" Nick says dismissively.

Oh, Nick. You are naive.

"The conference didn't end till tomorrow. I bailed early."

He blinks several times.

"Are you telling me that if you weren't in Whaler's Cove with me you'd have been **there**?" He points accusatorily to the TV even though it's off right now.

I nod and examine his face through my teary, blurry vision.

"You saved me again, Nick." I kiss his lips and rest my head on his shoulder.

"So now what are we going to do?" I'm in such a mess that this could spell the end for us and our secret missions. Which is especially sad because I feel like I've never loved him more than at this moment. How can I keep loving him more? I would never have thought it possible. Nick knows we're in trouble, but he has no idea how much. I figure it's probably time to tell him a few things.

He looks at me. "I guess I can come and have dinner with the elders next week. Me and Trucy…"

I want to smile. I've hated lying. It's been so hard, but for Nick I would do anything. I would even eat grubs, but I don't want him to know that I'm that ridiculously devoted to him. That I just can't survive without him. What am I going to do??

"I would love for us to come clean to the elders….but we can't. It's a little more complicated than that."

"Maya, we don't have to tell them we're a couple. We don't have to define it for them. We're friends first, anyways. Right?" His argument makes sense, but Nick isn't the only person with secrets. There are a few things I haven't told him about being Master.

I give him a hard time for all the lying he does now, my truth-seeker turned ne'er-do-well, but his heart is still in the right place. That I'm sure of. And so is mine. He'll have to understand.

"Nick, there's a lot of traditions that a Master has to live up to."

"I know. It sounds like it really sucks, but I'm sure you're a great Master and would be even better if they let you-"

"Nick, do me a favor and don't talk, ok. I need to explain something to you. It's pretty important and I probably should have told you a long time ago." I can see a sudden flash of terror shot through his eyes. No one besides Trucy or I would probably know it, but Nick is scared, maybe even terrified.

"Nick, it doesn't matter whether it's as friends or not. I'm not supposed to see you or talk to you. It's forbidden."

His brows pinch together and he looks at me inquiringly. "You've misled me."

"Yes. There is something significant that I've neglected to share about why our secret missions are top secret." I take a deep breath and then go on to explain.

"As part of the induction of a new Master there is a long five-day ceremony with many parts and one of the most important is when the Master selects a fast. Something they give up to become more holy, more in tune with the spirits who have given up this life, this world for the next."

Nick's head tips ever so slightly to one side. I think he knows where this is going.

"You didn't! Why, Maya?!"

"I didn't have a choice. They put me under hypnosis and" I blush as I admit it, "they asked me what I most desired…and I said you."

Nick is too stunned to blush, but then he shouts, "Hold it! You and Pearls have come and spent Christmas with Trucy and me. Surely, Pearls isn't lying too?"

"No, you get an annual break from the fast after asking permission of the spirits...and the elders."

It's true. I've compromised the traditions of my spirituality to be in a relationship with Nick. Some Master I am. It's just not the job for me.

"You couldn't have said hamburgers?" Nick moans. "So let me get this straight. This whole time you've not just been lying because we're sleeping together you're lying about even being my friend, calling me on the phone, mailing me bubble gum?" He is getting more worked up with each thing he lists. I knew he would be mad about this. I'm honestly surprised he isn't threatening to burn down the village or something.

"And you never told me?!" Like he tells me everything!

I shake my head. "Not this **entire **time. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have done it. I only became Master after we started our pact. I was still an acolyte our first year here in the cove." I sigh. "Maybe I would have been strong enough to adhere to the rules if we weren't already secretly together, but I couldn't do it, Nick. I just couldn't! I couldn't break it off with you!!" My tears come as a flash flood and I bang my blinded head into his shoulder soaking him with my tears of frustration.

"So, you **have** to step down as Master before we can be together?"

I nod though my head is so buried in his chest that I don't know if he can tell whether it is a nod or a shake. "I can't be Master if they know I communicate with you more than our visits at Christmas."

I feel his strong hand on the top of my head and it feels so soothing that my sobbing slows.

"Well, well, we have even more issues than I thought!" He leans back and chuckles. I pull my head away from him and frown.

"It isn't funny!"

"Oh, Maya. It is funny, in a very sad way. We must have the worst luck ever. I'm dumb enough to let you leave me and then a-million-and-one reasons are created to keep us apart. You have to admit we make Romeo and Juliet's challenges look simple."  
He's right. Between the complications of Trucy's adoption, my mysticism, his conspiracy theories, and a tinge of his pride thrown in, we're kind of screwed.

"Maya, I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. You know that, right?" I had hoped that and some how instinctively thought it to be true, but up until now all the waiting has been his fault or so he thought. So, to hear this is welcome.

"What will they do if they learn you've been in contact with me secretly?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but whatever it is won't be good and I don't know how much they know. See, I was hypnotized and when I woke up they were all blushing and told me that I had elected to fast from you. I don't know if I said something that revealed we were together and meeting secretly or that I just wished we could be… and for all I know I could have said hamburgers and they're just being meddlesome and saying I said your name, but…I have to admit it sounds like the dumb kind of thing I would do."

"So, you don't let me come to Kurain not so much because they're not over the whole Iris fiasco as much as they know you want me and you are bound as Master not to have me."

"Something like that. Pearls can hang out with you with less hassle because they haven't probed into her subconscious…and she doesn't, um, have those kind of feelings for you." I suddenly have a vision of Edgey hypnotized drolling out the name "Phoenix" in that sensual way of his. I shove the vision out of my brain. Nick and I don't need to argue about Edgeworth today.

"Oh, and Pearls doesn't know that you're my fast. Only the elders know. It's part of the tradition."

"Have other people had to give up the people they love before?"

"I don't know. It's one of the most guarded secret traditions of the line of Masters, but my unwillingness to give you up shows just how unqualified I am for the job."

"Maya, I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"Nick, I hate it. I don't want to be the Master. I didn't even really want to be an acolyte."

"What do you want to be?"

Your wife, but I'm far too proud a woman to admit I have no greater aspiration.

"I dunno, but not a spiritual leader."

"You ever thought of becoming an attorney?"

I'm flattered.

"You really think I'm smart enough?"

"Sure! You're a natural."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a lawyer. I'll admit I've thought about it, but I don't want to go to school for that long."

"Oh." Nick seems a little disappointed. Don't tell me he is so desperate to find someone with Mia's values that he's willing to wait for me to graduate from law school! This doesn't bode well for my dream of this being our last year in the cove.

"Well, Maya, I want you to know whatever you want to do I'll support you. Even if it were staying on as Master and never getting to get…" There he goes again. It wasn't my imagination. He has been thinking about us getting married. I've been thinking about it, too a lot and I'm so worried it's never going to happen.

Nick takes my hand and places my hair behind my ear and says, "All I want is for you to be happy. That's what's most important to me." Then let's run away! Let's forget about everything else. Let's be together!!! But a part of me knows he's only saying it. He has commitments and I do to. Maybe if we were both younger at the start of our journey through life, but we're so stuck. I sigh.

"We need to come up with a plan fast."

We work hard to come up with a story to cover for my early departure from Buenos Aires. We go to the bookstore to purchase some travel guides to Argentina. We think that making it seem that I had left the city to visit some rural graveyards will be our best bet. As we wander around the bookstore Nick suddenly comes to a dead stop in the middle of the narrow aisle and I walk right into his back.

"OOOuummmff! Niiiiiccckkk!"

"Oh, sorry!"

He walks over to a display of children's picture books and picks up one from the pile. It is beautifully illustrated with vibrant paintings of children and rainbows.

"It's beautiful, but I think it's a little below your reading level." I tease him. "Of course, I don't think there'll be any sex in it to freak you out, so maybe it is the perfect book for you."

He shots me his shut-up-Maya face and I crack up, but he still stands there as if entranced by the book. I walk up next to him.

"Ok, I give. Why so fascinated with the rainbow book?"

He has a serious look on his face and taps the cover where it lists the author and illustrator. The illustrator's name is in larger type than the author. The illustrator must be the famous one.

"Drew Misham?" Reading the name it doesn't sink in. It isn't until I hear myself say the name aloud that I make the connection. Nick's eyes are tearing, his grip on the book tightening as he tries not to cry.

"It's ok to be mad you, know?"

He swallows. "I should be happy. It looks like he's gone legit."

Nick shows me the inside flap of the dustcover that lists a ton of different children's books Mr. Misham has illustrated, but I'm more interested in Nick. All this sadness he keeps bottled up in him can't be good.

He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and says to me, "Good for him. He's a single father, you know. He has this adorable little girl, really shy. He probably was just doing that stuff when she was little to help make ends meet. I can understand that."

I doubt that Nick really feels that way, but I'm proud of him for trying to forgive the forger who caused him to lose his license. It's gotta be hard to learn that the person who took away his livelihood is now a successful artist when Nick is left living like a hobo, but I firmly believe forgiveness is better. Nick needs to move on just like Mr. Misham has.

"Nick, how 'bout we get that, too? I know Trucy's really too old for it, but don't you think she'd like it?"

Nick nods. We both know I'm buying it for him to fulfill some need he has that I don't really understand, but I recognize the longing. Nick is always longing for peace, closure. I don't even think it's about him being disbarred anymore. He doesn't really act like he'd enjoy being a lawyer again, it's about all the loose ends and that the truth has been lost somewhere in a mountain of lies.

We check out with three books about Argentina, the rainbow book, and a Steel Samurai magazine because I've challenged Nick to the quiz to determine who is the ultimate fan.

Back at number fourteen I call the elders and give a very convincing performance about being in rural Argentina. Nick stands nearby speaking random words and phrases in Spanish in an attempt to give the call more authenticity. I really hope that none of the elders speak Spanish because I think he was asking where the bathroom was and answering himself by saying how much a melon cost. I also could have sworn he propositioned me in Spanish, but maybe it was wishful thinking.

That night when Nick is snuggled into bed I read him his the rainbow book as a bedtime story. The book is about forgiveness and teamwork. The children are mad at one another and call each other names, but then they travel to the other side of the rainbow where they find that by working together and respecting each other's differences rather than making fun of one another they can create a better world.

Nick smiles, " You reading this to me reminds me of reading to Trucy right after her Dad vanished. She had this favorite book, "Millions of Bunnies." Every night I'd try to get her interested in a different book, but no. It always had to be "Millions of Bunnies".

I love when Nick talks about Trucy. He always beams with pride. He has never been like that about anything else, not even when he performed those amazing turnabouts. But sadly he and I both know it won't be long until Trucy has to move on to pursue her career and I know he dreads the day he will be alone again. I need to make sure we're together before she moves out. No matter what he might say he can't handle being alone.

At the bus station once again I find myself struck by how fast these years have actually gone by. I watch Nick's bus as it pulls out of sight and vow that regardless of what happens I will see him more not less. I'm not a slave to the Kurain ways and I need to quit acting like one. I can leave at any point. But I know I'm not going to. Sadly it is too important to me to abandon. I have worked hard and it is important to Pearls. I want her to have the best chance she can as Master. I want her time to be better than mine has been.

I tell myself that if we're lucky by next year things will be different, even though Nick doesn't seem to be making any progress on the Gramarye case. But, honestly when have Nick and I ever been lucky? And I think Pearls may be ready before Nick is. Damn him!


	6. The Hovel Still Year 5

I feel so at peace. It had been months since I'd last seen Maya. But yesterday she called out of the blue to say that she could come visit and when she arrived it was like no time had passed at all.

I look around my room. We've been together so long now that the snapshots she sends me have overtaken two walls and the ceiling of my room, or my hovel, as she insists on calling it. It doesn't feel like a hovel when she's here. That's for sure.

I hope Trucy didn't notice Maya and I creep in here together. Trucy's asleep in the next room, but I try not to worry too much about hiding any of this from Trucy anymore. Pearls and her both know that Maya and I are dating. If that's the right word…I'm not really sure. I wish I could say engaged, but that hasn't happened yet, and it's my fault, of course. Oh, well. She's here with me now, what does any of the rest of it matter?

Maya's not really into traditional romance but tonight we lit a couple candles and she looks so beautiful bathed in the flickering candlelight as she sleeps. She's lying next to me her head resting on a pillow just an inch or so from me, the bed sheets just barely shielding her cleavage from my view. She looks like a work of art, a really sexy work of art, except that I can see her chest raising and falling. I lean down to give her a kiss and I hear a voice…

"Phoenix!"

I leap up from my bed. Maya has never called me Phoenix in her life, not even when she's mad at me.

She sits up in the bed and it's not Maya anymore. It's Mia.

"Phoenix, what is going on?"

I grab my boxers off the floor and pull them on while simultaneously trying to get as far from Mia and her naked body as I can. I mean technically it's Maya's body, but it sure doesn't look like Maya's body not with those intimidating large curves that are pointed my way.

As I back away in shock and embarrassment at seeing my former boss naked, Mia seems for the first time to comprehend the state of the body she has been channeled into and lifts the bed sheet to cover herself.

Now that she's covered up I feel a little better. I never saw her naked while she was alive and it's even weirder to see now that she's dead.

"Hi, Chief!" I try to play it off like this isn't a highly unusual visit. The ghosts of my former bosses come visit me in bed all the time, naked.

She looks at me sternly and asks, "Phoenix, what is going on with you and Maya?"

I grimace. I've always wondered what Mia would think about me and Maya being together, but now that I'm in a position to actually find out I'm feeling like I don't really want to know after all.

"I suppose denial is out of the question at this point," I say this trying to get a laugh out of her, but instead Mia continues her seriousness.

"Well, considering I'm in Maya's body and it's in your bed **and** it doesn't have any clothes on I would agree that denial is not the best strategy."

I take a deep breath and go to sit on the bed next to her. I don't really want to be that close to her but in my hovel there's no other option. The space is too small for a chair so the only place to sit is the bed.

I rub my face with my hand for a moment and then breathing a sigh I say, "Maya and I are in love."

Mia smirks. "Tell me something I don't already know."

I didn't really expect that reaction and it piques my curiosity.

"Mia, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? Why did Maya channel you **now**?" I emphasis the now. Even for Maya this seems strange. If she wanted me to talk to her sister about us wouldn't it have been better when, say we were both dressed, for example?

"Maya didn't channel me. Our bond is close enough that I can come when I feel I need to as long as she is calm and at peace enough not to fight it."

I smirk a little. Of course, when would Maya and I be more at peace than when we were together and have just made love.  
"But, Phoenix, she has been blocking me. And I want to know what is going on."

I'm not really sure where to begin.

"Well, Mia, I don't really know how much you see…"

"On the other side I get mainly feelings, vibes, the auras of things happening and sometimes those yet to happen and that's why I'm here. Maya is deeply troubled."

"You just said she was calm and at peace!"

Mia grins at me. "She just had sex, with her knight in shining armor no less. What do you expect?"

I guess I can't claim that Maya and I have simply become nudists.

"So, tell me about you and Maya." Mia's eyes meet mine and I feel as though she is looking deep into my soul. It's a kind of penetration I've never known before and I squirm.

"I love Maya and we're together."

"But you're not really together are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are we?"

"This is my room. Well, it's really a closet I converted into a room when I adopted Trucy, my daughter."

"Why are you locked in here?"

"Well, we're kind of keeping our relationship a secret."

"And why is that, Phoenix?"

I knew this was coming.

"There's a bunch of reasons. Trucy's caseworker would have found my relationship with Maya inappropriate, the elders limit Maya's contact with me because she's Master now, and Maya and I both have work to do. That last case is still unsolved. The turnabout hasn't happened yet, Mia, and call me paranoid, but somebody's going to die before it's over. And I'll be damned if it's Trucy or Maya."

Mia looks at me. She is continuing to scan my thoughts or my emotions or something and I think my answer was too fast, too rehearsed for her liking.

"It's hard for me to get a sense of the passage of time on the other side. Phoenix, how long has this little arrangement been going on?"

I gulp. "Five years."

Mia nods her understanding.

"Phoenix, there are some things you don't understand about my sister. One is the depth of her love for you. I have no doubt that you love her, but you need to be fair to her. You are forcing her to lie to her family. You are denying her the ability to have a normal life. She will do anything for you and I don't think that will ever change, but that is not a good thing for her. Surely you can't think this relationship qualifies as healthy?"

"It's functional." I grunt. I can't believe she's doing this, especially after five years. It's not like Maya or I could just call this thing off at this point. Our lives are hopelessly intertwined, secretly of course.

And here I've craved seeing Mia. Longed for her advice and now that she's here she's lecturing me about my relationship with Maya. How dare she!

"Phoenix, Maya is sad…"

"Well, I'm sad too. I wish we could be together every moment, but that's not how life works. At least not right now and Maya isn't a little kid anymore. I've talked to her about this and she insists that this is what she wants. I'm not **forcing** her to do anything!"

"You don't have to force her. You're like a drug to her. She will do whatever she has to do to be with you and to make you happy even at the expense of her own happiness."

My nostrils flare. I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"Come on, Phoenix you know it's true. She's already admitted to you she did it once." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Iris. We seem haunted by my mistake.

"Look I don't like you comparing our love to some kind of addiction. We help each other. We support each other."

"No, Phoenix. She helps YOU. She takes care of YOU. Phoenix how much does she talk to you about HER life. Her challenges, her hopes and dreams? It is always about you. Her spirit is being drained from her because she is supporting you and her spirit is growing weary of it, but she won't say it. She will live this way forever. There is no limit to her devotion to you. Phoenix, you must realize that and you must quit being selfish."

"Are you telling me to break up with her?!" I'm furious.

Mia doesn't answer me directly instead she says, "Think of her. How much of this is your pride getting in the way?"

I put my head in my hands and start balling. I glance over to look at Maya, but of course she isn't where she was. She isn't really anywhere, because Mia is here. It makes me feel very alone and I feel chills going up and down me that I've never felt around a channeled spirit before.

"Ok, ok, so I have some pride. So, I don't feel like she should be with a disgraced former lawyer. I mean what I said, Mia. I've been hoping you would come to help me. I need your help to clear up this case. I need you!"

"No, Phoenix. You're the one who must do what needs to be done. Both with the case and with Maya."

Once again I twist my head searching for the vision of my peaceful Maya as she was just a few minutes ago. "Mia, I can't break up with her. I can't. I think I'll die."

Mia wraps her arm around me. "And what does that say about you? Don't you think Maya deserves to not have those kinds of things on her conscious? She is worried about you all the time. I feel her scheming to find ways to bring you happiness while she toils away at a job she hates, but you don't help her. You only take."

I'm balling and Mia's accusations or advice or comfort or whatever she thinks she is doing isn't what I need. I need Maya. I need MY Maya back.

"I want Maya back. Give her back to me. I need her." I'm feeling an enormous rage swelling within me. She wasn't invited. She shouldn't be here and by her coming she has taken what is most precious to me away. My whole body is shaking and my hands are forming into fists.

Mia looks sad. "Phoenix, if you insist on continuing this secret relationship with my sister you should know bad things are going to happen. I can sense that things will get worse. Maya will become more unhappy. She will lose her faith in you."

"But we'll get though it, won't we? Please, Mia, please tell me we have a chance at being together." I'm panicked. I can barely breath. If I can't have Maya in my life I'm giving up.

"If I told you that you don't would it make any difference?"

I shake my head.

"Maya says we're in this together."

"For better or for worse?" Mia mocks me a little.

"Mia, just because things didn't work for you and Diego-"

Mia's face looks so pained at the mention of his name.

"Mia, Mia, I'm sorry."

"Phoenix, you've changed."

"But Maya helps me to remember who I really am."

"Well, good luck to her then and good luck to you both. You're going to need it."

And she lies down in the bed and her form slowly shrinks until it is once again Maya who is snoozing in my bed.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes and try to slow my racing heart. I eventually quit tremoring and climb back in bed. I feel the need to touch Maya to reassure myself that it really is her. Ever so gently I brush her silky hair away from her face.

"Hhhhmmm. What's going on?" She murmurs.

"Oh, Mia just came for a visit."

Maya's eyes open a little and she looks at me adoringly. "Really? What'd she say?"

"She said she's very happy for us."

Maya smiles and sleepily rubs her head into my chest.

"Oh, good. I knew she would be."

And the lies keep piling up.


	7. Whaler's Cove Year 6

Ugh! Whaler's Cove year…I don't want to count. This sucks. I'm first at the motel this year and I'm agitated. Where is Nick? It has been a hard year on us, but surely he hasn't decided to bail at this point. He might after I tell him the news. I mean I don't actually think that, but I feel kind-of like doing it myself so why wouldn't he?

I hear a knock and open the door. Nick throws his arms around me with such enthusiasm he accidentally bashes the old hard sided suitcase he is holding into my back. I wonder what's with the suitcase, because he has his backpack, too. He's never come with this much luggage before. I'm always the heavy packer.

"Maya!"

He looks so happy to see me that my heart starts melting. I'll tell him later. I'll tell him everything later.

Well, it's later and I still haven't told him. Nick and I are in bed and we're watching TV and I'm paying no attention to the program. I couldn't even tell you who these characters are on the screen.

"Nick, I need to talk to you."

Nick shuts the TV off. "Good. I've been wondering what was on your mind."

"Nick, I'm late."

"Late?"

Oh, gees, Nick, even a guy should know what that means. Don't make me draw you a picture! You know, we were together about a month ago or was it two…at your place I came in the middle of the night I was really upset practically hysterical and you comforted me…

Nick leans back and scratches the back of his head and looks at me as though he expects a neon "pregnant" sign to appear on me. I see him assume his calculating face he gets whenever he is attempting to do math. Math is definitely not his strong point, nor mine. Maybe that's why I'm in this mess. Apparent ally, one pill a day is too complex for me, but you know with all these alibis to manage and secret phone calls and mailing secret care packages I end up spending so much of my energy managing the lies that I get distracted from the more day to day things…like proper birth control and stuff. Talk about being dumb!

"How late? That was like two months ago wasn't it?" Nick still appears to be too evidence-driven to have reached the freak-out point. I expected him to look like he did in court when he Edgeworth just threw a surprise his way all wide-eyed and stunned, but instead his face is kind of scrunched up like he just ate a lemon.

I rest my head in my hand. Good going, Maya. This is so embarrassing. I feel terrible about this. Nick is quiet. I'm sure he's mad. This isn't supposed to happen. This is one of my responsibilities and I screwed up. I feel like a moron. If I'm having a baby I'm sad that this will be one of memories of finding out. Me feeling guilty and sure that Nick is having one of his freak-out-on-the-inside moments.

"I'm sor-" I start to apologize, but Nick hushes me up and says what I'm sure he isn't really feeling, "It's not a big deal."

Typical, he's going to downplay this. He keeps me waiting for him because of some garbage about the court system being corrupt and the innocent being jailed and I say I might be having his baby and that's no big whoop.

I move to hit him, but I can't do it. He actually seems ok. Is he really that daft? See, the thing is having Nick's baby isn't the problem. Thinking about being a mom isn't even the problem. The problem is I'm the Master of Kurain in a forbidden relationship and I've gotten knocked up. And the whole thing is stupid because I'd be jump up and down excited about having a baby, well as jump up and down excited as they allow you to be when you're "with child," if only Nick and I weren't still playing secret agents.

"Is it for sure?" he asks taking my hand gently in his.

"I haven't taken a test yet. I wanted to wait till we were together." Nick nods. He understands. It's not like I could take the test with anyone else around. That's the problem with having a secret lover. You've got nobody else to complain to about your lover when things get bad. In a normal relationship you could call up a girlfriend, eat a pint of ice cream and vent about how we find ourselves hopelessly in love with total nincompoops, but when you're protecting said nincompoop by keeping your romance a secret…there's nobody else to turn to.

I couldn't even admit the truth to Pearls. She was mad enough at Nick already for keeping me waiting, throw the news into the mix that I was having Nick's love child and she might hire a hit man.

So we go out for a walk to the little Whaler's Cove grocery to buy some food for dinner and a pregnancy test. At the check out I hide the test under a box of cupcakes. Nick catches me doing it and gives me his you-don't-need-to-be-embarrassed-look, but I feel that I do. A Kurain Master having a baby out of wedlock isn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to be in control of our emotions. In control of our impulses. In control of our urges. And me having a baby with the one person I'm forbidden to see or talk to is a huge disgrace not only to myself but also to our entire belief structure.

Counting the months on my fingers, I'm not even sure that I can claim it happened at Christmas, which is the only time we are allowed to see one another. So, I'll have the additional shame of the elders knowing that I've been sneaking around. Wonderful!

I'm so angry that we're still stuck in this situation. Even Pearls has given up on him. I know Nick lies to me about stuff. I know Nick doesn't know enough about what I must go through for us to be together. And now Nick is playing off like whatever happens will be OK. He probably thinks that's what I want to hear, but instead I want some acknowledgement of the disaster this is. Not because I'm having his baby, I don't mind that. Hell, I've dreamt about that for a long time, but it's a disaster because I'm having his baby and we aren't together. This should be a moment to celebrate instead I'm having to greet it as a catastrophe. It makes me SO ANGRY!!

The only solace I have in this entire situation is that if I can't have him, and it sure looks like I can't, I'll at least get to have a little part of him, a little person who grew out of our love that I can have everyday and proclaim as mine to keep and care for and not have to hide. Of course, a ton of shame will go along with all that, but maybe it will be worth it. I'm so sick of the hiding and the denial. Nick is obviously not ever going to move on with his life to the point where I will get to be with him. I can't believe that I was so stupid with love that I honestly believed we would come out together at the end of all this. God, I'm dumb.

I have no idea what the elders will do to me, but it doesn't really matter because what's done is done and, honestly, if I had to choose something to cause me to be totally disgraced and potentially excommunicated from the order having Nick's baby would be what I'd choose. I'm still mad at him though. What an idiot! He just can't get over that last case. He can't move on. Move past it Nick!!! It's been SIX YEARS!!

I keep giving him hints that I'm ready and that Pearls is ready and yet he goes along with the status quo. Were losing valuable time here, Old Man!!

Back at the room, we sit at the little table in the room to eat dinner and I drink a big bottle of water. Nick is unusually quiet and I'm having a harder time reading his thoughts than usual. We've never been in this situation before so I have no point of reference for how he might be feeling and I don't really know how I'm feeling either, it seems to change minute by minute. I'm freaked out and I don't know what I want from him other than for him to say that he's an idiot and that, of course, I can leave Kurain and come live with him and Trucy and we can be a family and never talk about court cases again. I'm pretty sure I would like that. I'm also toying with the notion that my second most liked option is to possibly murder him, but there's a lot of other thoughts, too. Like I don't want to kill my child's father, but really would it matter if he was only around a couple times a year and in secret no less? And then there's the thought that inside my belly the greatest gift I've ever been given is growing and how could I not greet this as anything other than the most wonderful miracle to ever happen to me? Ugh. I wish I could make up my mind but instead my brain is swimming in these conflicting thoughts so much I feel like I'm motion sick.

After dinner I just continue sitting in the chair staring off into space. Neither one of us says anything for a long time until Nick comes and squats next to me. He sweeps my hair away from my face and gently caresses the side of my face.

"Maya, just take the test. Whatever happens will be fine. We'll make it work."

I look at him. These aren't the most romantic words in the world, but given our predicament they seem pretty sweet. He kisses me on the forehead and I go into the bathroom. A few seconds later I walk out with the test in the little cap that protects your furniture from getting messy and I set it on the night stand and walk away.

Nick comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my neck. Part of me wants to shove him away I'm so mad at him, but it feels so nice I can't. I'm only mad because I can't have this everyday; that instead I spend my days waiting for him. That this is all about him and what he wants and needs.

I've been listening to his stupid conspiracy theories for years! Do I really want this guy in my life? What is wrong with me? I have a date with someone else and I go running to Nick and end up pregnant. I must be the dumbest woman on earth. I wish Mia was here. She'd help me make sense of this. Either that or she'd beat Nick up for me. I can picture Nick on the witness stand and Mia finding every contradiction between his actions and his supposed "love" for me.

The image makes me feel vindicated. I love Nick something awful, but it's been six years! Six years, buddy! It's not like we have to live together or something, but I'm tired of the sneaking around and having a baby in 9 months is kinda going to be a big hint to the rest of the world that something is going on.

I'm timing the test with the alarm on my cell phone and when it beeps we both take two steps forward and lean in as though we are looking down to the bottom of a well.

There are two lines there. One is faint, but it's definitely there. I start crying, but Nick is… kissing me? What kind of a crazy guy is he? He can't possibly think this is good. What kind of a masochistic freak is he?

"Maya, Maya, it's ok. I love you. It's gonna be ok."

I hit him. Hard.

"Maya, what is your problem? I don't understand. Its like you're mad that I'm not mad. I don't get it. Talk to me."

Talk to you! Talk to you! About how awful I feel? Or about how I can't believe that I'm still sneaking around with you? Or how I'm going to be an unwed mom with a boyfriend I only see a few times a year because of some stupid excuses? It was one thing when the Department of Child Safety was breathing down his neck, but now I don't even understand why I don't just confess the truth to the elders and be done with it. He has a new adoption caseworker, Pearls and Trucy both know, Iris is happily married to someone else with a slew of children, and when it comes to the elders Nick and I both know there's no pleasing them…so I just don't get it.

"Yes, I'm mad! This shouldn't be happening to me. I love you. We should be together and I shouldn't have to be freaking out about this."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sick of you saying that. I'm done, Nick. I'm done. I'm tired of being your dirty little secret. Why are you so ashamed of me?" I'm sobbing and Nick looks more pained than when I punched him.

"Is that what you think? Maya, do you think this isn't killing me, too? Do you honestly think I don't want to be with you, to have the world know we're together?"

"I don't know what to think, Nick. You keep me in the dark about everything. You won't explain to me why you think I'm in danger and I'm starting to think that you're insane. Like next week your manifesto will be printed in the paper and that I must be even crazier than you for putting up with your shenanigans!!"

"I know I must seem crazy, but Maya I know what I'm doing now. Give me just a little longer."

"Why does this matter? Why should your disbarment have anything to do with us? Are you punishing me for not being there? I don't understand."

Nick looks at me with sad eyes. "Maya, please don't say that ever again… and come look in my suitcase."

This is too strange a proposition for me to ignore so as he grabs the suitcase and tosses it on the bed I scoot closer.

"Maya, things may get worse before they get better, but I swear we're getting close. I can feel it."

Oh, my God. He is nuts! When did it happen? Have I been so blinded by love I missed that he is possibly deranged? And why the hell can't I be with someone else? What is this strange uncontrollable attraction I feel to him? I can't be with another man mentally or physically. I tried. It doesn't work. I'm stuck with him and his issues. Lucky me.

He opens the suitcase. "I found my lawyer." The suitcase contains a laptop, a bunch of CD-ROMs and a ton of newspaper clippings. He hands me one. It is from the Ivy College Newspaper. It is an article about a soon to be graduating law student ironically named, Apollo Justice.

I'm intrigued by Nick's enthusiasm and I temporarily set aside my anger.

I scrunch up my face and bring the article a little closer to my face. "Does he have horns?"

Nick laughs whole-heartenedly and says, "They're not horns! It's a bad photo. It's his hair. He has spiky hair, too."

"That better not have been your only qualification." I say to him balling my hands into fists, but he just chuckles.

"Oh, Maya. I love you. Everything is going to be ok." And he throws his arm around me happily.

_Sure, Nick, where's your evidence? Or do you just believe you can lead me on blind faith? That I really am that naive?_

"What about the baby?"

"We'll make it work." And he smiles. He's smiling. What a jerk!

Being pregnant is such an abstract thing that I end up letting Nick refocus me on his investigation and I realize he has been doing stuff. Lots of stuff. He has recordings of conversations from way back when and detailed notes about evidence. His last case was really complicated, but I still don't really get why this should mean we have to be together in secret. He tells me about Apollo Justice and his idea to somehow trap Trucy's dad back in town and then have Apollo retry the case of Trucy's grandfather. The whole thing sounds incredibly complex and a little crazy. But this is Nick, if anybody can do it he can.

"Nick, why are we living this way? I don't understand. Trucy knows, Pearls knows. Why, Nick give me a good reason!"

"Maya, are you willing to give me…" he looks at me or more correctly he looks at my belly. "6 months?"

"You're telling me that in six months we won't have to hide anymore."

"Yes, if I can't get this all cleared up in six months Trucy and I'll rescue you from the elders wrath and move away somewhere. I don't know… the Midwest or something."

This is insane, but I feel tremendous relief. Even if he is certifiable we belong together. Like I've always said, we're in this together.

"Ok."

"Good, I need your help, partner or should I say "partners" now?" He says pointing at my tummy.

I shrug. This whole thing is going to take a while to sink in. I realize that a normal couple would probably be talking all about the baby, but I'm relieved we're not. We're not even in a position to have those kinds of conversations yet. So, instead we lay on the bed talking about the forged diary page, the guns, and this young man Nick has chosen to put his faith in. Amongst the stuff in the suitcase, I find a different photo of Mr. Justice. It's in color and he is wearing a smart looking red suit with a red vest. He's very handsome and in this photo I can tell he doesn't have horns. The photo has quotes from him about why he is becoming a defense attorney and his words sound like he was channeling Mia when he spoke them. Reading it gives me a sense of déjà vu.

I hold the photo up next to Nick.

"He could be your son. Is there something you're not telling me? Don't tell me I'm not the first woman to…"

"Yes, Maya. I forgot to mention that I fathered him when I was seven."

I actually laugh for the first time since arriving in the cove. "Ok, I guess you're right, that doesn't make sense…he just looks like you."

"Oh, I don't think so. He does kind-of look like Trucy though, if you squint your eyes." I have to laugh again. Nick looks ridiculous with his eyes pinched almost shut glaring at the photo.

"But if he's going to work for Kristoph Gavin what chance do you have? I mean you can't pay him." This comes out more bluntly than I had intended. But I don't even bother to blame hormones. I'm still not sure I buy all this, but there is something very comforting about this Justice fellow. I think I would like to meet him. If he means half of what he said in those essays he's gotta be a really good guy.

"But I'm Kristoph's friend I figure I can use my connection to him."

"But you think he or his brother could have been behind the whole thing."

"Yes, but their pride will make them think they can't be caught. I know Kristoph. He thinks the world of himself. He doesn't realize that Apollo is a way better attorney than him. I went and watched Apollo in a mock trial at the college. Maya, he's really good. He's better than I ever was."

"I don't believe that." I say it automatically. I could have a dagger in my hand ready to kill Nick and I'd still be defending his abilities as an attorney. I'm pathetic!

"Believe it and he has Mia's values. You saw those essays he's written about why he's a defense attorney. He really is an amazing kid. Brilliant."

"But he's just a kid. You have a lot riding on this. We have a lot riding on this." And I realize the "we" isn't just him and me or even him and Trucy and I, now we have this ethereal other entity that's part of our future…

"I was just a kid, too." Nick reminds me.

Yes, he was just a kid, but not anymore now we were going to have a kid. It seems like just yesterday in yet at other times I feel like those days of Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney never even existed like they were some kind of illusion from an alternate reality…

I roll over and kiss him pulling his stupid hat off and running my fingers through his spikes and praying that this glimmer of hope Nick has shown me is not a mirage and that we really will be having our life change soon, for my sake and for the baby's sake.

The next day I wake up in terrible pain like I've never felt. I look down at my legs. What is wrong? I stand up and I feel something wet running down my legs. I try to run to the bathroom, but my legs and lower abdomen hurt too badly so I just kind of stumble on in. I grab toilet tissue to soak up the liquid. It's blood. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding a lot. I look at a big ole blood clot on the tissue and start crying. I feel so disappointed in yet, I feel relief, too and I feel stupid for putting Nick through this and I feel ashamed that I still haven't told him why I came to him in such desperate need of him that night. Nick hears me crying and comes in to check on me. In my haste I hadn't closed the bathroom door.

"Maya? Maya, are you ok?" He sees me standing with a blood soaked wad of tissue in my hands and his eyes get big. I ease myself onto the floor of the bathroom, my cramping legs sticking straight out in front of me.

Nick sits next to me and I can tell he is trying to figure out what he should do. I hold my hand up and instruct him. "You are NOT taking me to the hospital."

"But-"

"Nick, there's nothing they can do."

He sighs. He knows this is not his area of expertise and that I probably know more about this stuff than he does. I lean against him and cry. My eyes are closed so I don't know for sure, but I think Nick may be crying.

I guess I should feel happy, but instead I just feel awful. A part of me wants to feel sorry for myself, but I turn my upset at Nick.

"Well, you must be relieved." The nastiness in my own voice shocks me. There's more venom to it than I had consciously intended. "Now you don't have to keep your little promise to me." I don't know why I'm saying this. I don't think Nick is happy about this. Nick isn't that kind of guy. He's too nice to ever be happy when he sees someone hurting, but it doesn't matter maybe it's the hormones or that I just lost the closest version of a dream I have. Not the version I want, but the crappy version. The shotgun wedding version. The version with all the elders being ashamed and scandalized. I'm not even lucky enough to get that version of my dream. Instead, I get the never-ending torture of this. This secret romance I manufactured. I made it, but Nick has perpetuated it and I can't take it anymore.

Nick has pulled away from me. His head is in his hands and he is sobbing.

"Maya, why are you so mad at me? I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I meant it when I said I'd make it right."

"Nick, what part of this is right?"

"We love each other… Don't we?"

I am quiet for too long for him to assume my answer. I do love him, but I don't feel like telling him so. Not right now anyways.

"I see." He says and he pinches his lips together so that they loose their color.

"Nick, I just don't think I can do this anymore."

He nods. "I know."

"And there's something else I need to tell you. I'm seeing somebody else."

Nick's nostrils flare and his head twitches ever so slightly, but he says nothing. Instead, he waits for me to continue. He's going to let me share rather than question me. Maybe the cross-examination will come later.

"We've gone out a couple of times."

Nick swallows. "You like him?" His voice is wobbling something awful, but he's trying to be my friend. This is harder for him than me telling him out of the blue that might be becoming a father. It occurs to me that he hasn't asked if the baby was his…not that it matters now.

"I don't know. It wasn't my idea."

"Who's idea was it?"

"Pearls."

Nick leans forward and lets out a sound I've never heard from him. It sounds like he just got choked. I reach out to touch his back, but even that movement makes me hurt more.

"She's given up on us, then? After all this time?" His words sound like they are taking an incredible amount of effort.

"She found out how long we've been sneaking around and she convinced me I deserved better. She's upset we're still lying. She says that isn't like either of us."

Nick raises his head. His eyes are bloodshot and streaming with tears. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Before I can say anything he begins ranting to himself. "I can't believe this. I screw everything up. I'm losing my best friend, my girlfriend, my baby, everything in one day. And here I was all excited because I found Apollo. Thinking that everything was going to be better."

Then he looks at me. "Come on. Come lie down." He helps me up and guides me to the bed and I lay on it. I have never felt more awful in my life. He digs around in his backpack and then steps into the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water and some pills.

"It's ibuprofen. It might make you feel better." I take them from him. He's given me like three times the normal dose. I take them all. I roll over and cry. He lies on the bed beside me, but he doesn't touch me. I sense that he doesn't think he has permission to anymore.

We lay there in misery for a while. I hear Nick occasionally sniffling. I wonder if we're over why we're still both here. Maybe our relationship is more of a habit than anything else. I drift off. I'm so exhausted. Being angry must have drained me either that or Nick slipped something in the drink to help me sleep. I could imagine him doing that.

I'm still asleep when I hear someone coming in our room. I pull myself up into a sitting position. It's Nick. He must have gone out for a while and I hadn't even realized he'd left. He has a plastic bag full of shopping and a bag of burgers. He has bought more medicine for me, heavy pads, and a single rose. The irony is that if it weren't for me he would have no idea what to do for me. When Trucy got her period Nick panicked and called me to come help him out. At first I thought he was just using it as an excuse for a visit, but when I had gotten to his place I realized he was, in fact, completely freaked out that his little girl was becoming a woman. Nick has a hard time dealing with stuff.

"I'm sorry." Is all he says as he sets the package of super duper jumbo totally unfeminine feminine pads in the bathroom for me. Usually I feel sexy when I'm at Whaler's Cove. This time I feel like the whale, a harpooned whale with blood gushing from it.

Nick puts the rose in a glass of water and sets it on the night stand by me and then walks around the bed to come sit beside me.

"You want to tell me about this guy so I can decide if he's good enough for you?"

I laugh a little. "You really think you'd be ok with someone else with me?"

"No, but maybe Pearly is right. If this guy could make you happy than he deserves you more than me." Nick seems to have resigned himself to agreeing with the statements I made while in my hormonal rage even though my heart wasn't in them. I can't stand seeing the sadness in his eyes. He has made his decision. He is willing to let me go if it will make me happy.

"Nick, he doesn't make me happy. That's why I went to visit you."

Nick's face shows a look of dawning. I can tell he's remembering that night. I rang him up in the middle of the night to say I was coming over and I was at his place ten minutes later ranting about how badly I needed to be with him. How I loved him and I couldn't stand to be apart from him anymore. I think I was so hysterical I might have even woken Trucy up.

"You went out with him before you came over that night didn't you? That's why you were in town."

I nod. The whole time I was with him all I could think about was Nick. I felt crazed. I just can't be with someone else, but Nick won't let me be with him the way I want to be.

I feel confused. I'm not sure where things stand now. I've said some pretty hurtful things. I've probably been letting too much build up in me. Some of these things I should have said sooner, when I could have said them without so much drama. I can't believe what has happened.

Nick turns to me. His eyes are bloodshot and there are bags under them that make it almost look like he has two black eyes. "I'll leave in the morning, but, Maya, I'll always be your friend. I want you to know that."

I grab him. "No, Nick! No, don't leave! That's the whole problem. It's the leaving. I can't take it anymore. You said six months. Were you serious?"

He nods. "But, I can't be one hundred percent-"

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"That's good enough for me. If you're willing to forgive me."

"Maya, I'm sorry about the baby. I know it wasn't what you wanted, but I'm really disappointed."

I nod. "Me, too. It was yours you know. I didn't-" I start crying and he pulls me to him so my tears pool on his neck.

"Maya, I trust you and even if you had cheated on me I'm in no position to be upset with you. I'm putting you through hell. I know that and I hate myself for it."

"Nick, it's ok. I just hurt and I'm confused."

"Maya, there's something you need to know. I lied to you about Mia's visit."

I look at him. This is unexpected.

"She didn't come to tell us she was happy for us. She came to tell me that if we kept this up we were in for a world of hurt. She warned me I was taking too long. She told me my pride was keeping us apart. Everything she said was true. She told me that if I really loved you I'd let you go."

"What?!" How could my sister have done that! How could she suggest such a thing?!

"And Maya she was right, as usual."

"No, she wasn't. My sister doesn't know anything."

"She warned me something like this would happen. And I still couldn't bring myself to break up with you. I thought only of myself. I think I must be evil."

This breaks my heart.

"No, Nick. No, you're not evil you're a very good person."

"Who lies and strings you along and won't admit that I'm embarrassed about what I've become and-"

"Nick, you've just lost your way."

Tears are pouring out of his eyes but he makes no sound and I wrap my arms around him and hold his head to me as I endure wave after wave of cramps.

The rest of the weekend we lay low. We watch the Steel Samurai for almost two days straight and I eat microwave popcorn till the imitation butter flavor makes me feel ill.

Nick makes me check in with my doctor to make sure everything I'm experiencing is to be expected. He is concerned that something more is wrong or that he has somehow hurt me and I keep assuring him that this happens sometimes, but even after my doctor says the exact same thing he still seems unwilling to forgive himself for putting me through this. So, I'm very relieved when after about three days the cramping subsides and I feel human again.

Things remain a little awkward, but Nick tries to make it up to me. I feel guilty. I go out with another guy behind his back. I tell him that one of his closest friends who idolized him has lost faith in him. I screw up my birth control and almost make him a dad. Then I spend the rest of the week crampy and hormonal and Nick is trying to make it up to **me**.

Our last night things almost feel normal again or whatever "normal" is for us.

"Nick, I want to be with you. I love you. That's not the problem. I'm just tired. I'm tired of lying. At first it was fun. I like sharing secrets with you. I always have, but not now. Now, I'm ready for it to be over. Please tell me you feel the same way."

He nods. "I feel it, too, but let's hold out a little longer. We can meet here in October. That's in about six months and if everything isn't cleared up by then we can use the time to research where we want to move to."

"Nick, why can't I just move in with you and Trucy?"

Nick bows his head as though ashamed, "If my plans with Apollo don't work I don't want any of us in the city."

"I don't understand why you think it's dangerous. Have you been threatened?"

"No, everything seems fine and that's what doesn't make sense. Criminals like to tie up loose ends. They like to bump people off who know stuff and there are too many people in the city who know stuff, myself included. I worry someone's going to try to kill me or someone near me is going to end up dead and probably pretty soon."

I wonder if I have the strength to say this, but I figure keeping my concerns bottled up hasn't been doing any good for either of us so I take a deep breath and say it.

"Nick, in all these evaluations you've had to make sure you were a fit parent for Trucy, did they ever evaluate you for paranoia?"

Nick tips his head back and laughs. He grins so broadly I know he must not be crazy. If he were he'd get defensive. "So after all this time you've decided I might be nuts. Is that it?"

"I'm not sure." I admit honestly.

"Well, I hope I'm paranoid. If nobody gets killed or hurt I'd be happy."

"I bet you would." I smiled. Why was I so mad at him? How could I have been so mad? He's so sweet and well meaning, misguided, maybe but very well meaning and I love him too much to give up hope now.

When we check out of the motel we book the room for in October. At the bus station we reiterate the plan. Nick will make contact with Apollo and try to get in contact with Trucy's father while I stay out of the city. I love how my job is always the dull one. Secret Agent, Maya: your mission is to wait **again**…Oh and find a gentle way to let the other guy down easy.

As we sit at the bus station my phone rings. It's the guy. I figure now is as good a time as any to end the thing so I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Maya. Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you. I thought maybe you were mad at me."

"No, nothing like that. I've just been busy." I feel Nick put his arm around me. It feels nice.

"Well, are you free tomorrow night? I thought I could pick you up and we could go into the city and see the opera. You could spend the night at my place. I have a spare guest room. I mean, I hope I'm not coming on to strong, but I've really missed you. Maya, you deserve to have somebody who'll take care of you and treat you right, you know?"

"I do. And you're very sweet, but I can't see you again."

"What? But Maya! I love you!"

Oh, my God. How had I let it get to this point? Had the idea that he had a car and a normal life and he didn't care what how much I ate really lead me to string him along? I had never been fair to him. He had never even had a chance.

"I'm sorry."

"There's somebody else isn't there?"

"I won't lie. Yes."

"They told me you haven't dated in years."

"That's true for the most part. I'm sorry. I've been selfish."

"If he's so great than why are you so sad all the time? I want you to be happy, Maya. You deserve better."

"Yes, yes I do, but I'm in love with him."

"It's that damn attorney isn't it?"

I am silent. I don't believe it's his business.

"Maya, you listen to me. Anyone who makes you lie to your family and sneak around is only thinking of themselves. He's a shady character. He's bad news and the sooner you realize that the better. Why are you throwing away your chance to be happy with me?" I look at Nick and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Because I have to. Good-bye."

"Maya, Maya, wait-"

I hang up on him and breathe a deep sigh. I don't know why but I'm crying. I bury my face in Nick's chest.

"I heard what he said. He sounds like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is. He's really nice. I feel bad. I didn't realize he-"

"Loved you? Maya, how could he not?"

I laugh. "I'm not that great. I hit you know."

Nick chuckles. "I do know. I'm surprised I'm not black and blue."

He gently places my hair behind my ear and I dab at my wet eyes with my sleeve.

"Maya, are you sure this is what you want? I'll always be your friend, no matter what, you know that, right? You could call him back."

I shake my head and touch his face. "Those things he said about you aren't true."

"They sound pretty accurate to me." Nick says angrily.

"Not to me." I say.

Nick's jaw is firmly set in a frown. I realize then how torn up he is on the inside. How much he's feeling that he isn't saying. There's a lot of guilt there. I can't be mad at him anymore. I need to forgive him. I need to be patient for just a little while longer. I can't lose faith now.

"You do take care of me, Nick."

I throw my arms around him and pull my feet up onto the hard wooden bench so my upper body is in his lap. He pulls me to him and our lips connect and he holds me. My tongue and lips dance with his while my hands grope at the back of his head and neck and I feel the contentment I only experience when I'm in his arms. People are probably staring, but my eyes are closed so I don't know. I don't care. It's Whaler's Cove and it'll be six months till I feel this free again.

"Nick, you think someday we can have kids?" I whisper to him.

Nick smiles. "I'd like that."


	8. kurain Still Year 6

Risenfromash: Hi, everybody. I wanted to include a warning that this is the first chapter with multiple points of view. So, sorry for the inconsistency, but as the story winds down or winds up to climax depending on how you look at it… POV may change during a chapter. So consider yourself warned.

I am deeply exhausted from a day of meditation. It's funny how meditation is supposedly this great way to relax, well it sure as hell isn't when you do it the way we do here in Kurain. I throw myself back onto my bed wondering if it is too soon to start counting the days until Nick and I will meet back up in Whaler's Cove. More than likely we'll be leaving everything I know behind, but I'm ready. I'm overdue for a change in my life. I roll onto my side. I miss Nick. Maybe I should get a care package together for him…but what to send? After this many years I can't think of new ideas and his wall is running out of room for more photos.

I look forward to when I can take photos of him and our adventures together. Right now I don't even bother to take my camera with me to Whaler's Cove, because my brief career in law taught me that keeping secrets is easier when you have less evidence to hide, destroy, burn, or stuff in trash cans. I still walk a fine line everyday of trying to live my life in Kurain without incrimnatinng myself or Pearls as she isn't exactly my accomplice but is definitely not innocent in this whole secret love affair. At leact she doesn't realize how much I'm disobeying the rules since she doesn't know that I'm supposed to be fasting from Nick.

Fasting from Nick! What a joke! I roll over and look at the stupid seashell picture I dumpster dived in Whaler's Cove and I blush. The painting hangs on the wall so I can look at it as I lay in bed. It's ever so slightly water stained corner a permanent testament to it's short stint in the garbage.

God, Nick, I miss you. I hope you are having a more enjoyable day than I am. I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe he's walking in the park with Trucy or manically cleaning the toilet or maybe he's thinking about me. If he is I hope it's something good not some stupid foot-in-mouth thing I've said or something I made him do he doesn't enjoy. I close my eyes and focus on him. Call me, Nick. It's been three days. I really miss you…call me.

My phone rings and I hurriedly roll over and grab it. Maybe I've developed a new level of mysticism! Our status as soul mates has progressed to a level of a cosmic bond, but my excitement is over as soon as it began when I glance down at the caller ID and see a number I don't recognize. Of course, it's not Nick, who am I kidding? We don't have super-powers. But I am puzzled as to who it could be I don't even recognize the area code.

"Hello?" I say trying to sound cheerful. After all, it isn't the caller's fault that they aren't who I wish they were.

"Miss Maya Fey?" The voice on the other end of the line is slow and refined like an aged wine, but there is a desperation to it that I am unaccustomed to.

"Edgey- I mean Edgeworth? Wow! It's so great to hear from you how is Fran-"

"It is most kind of you to ask, but, unfortunately, now is not the time for niceities. We will have to save our catching up for another time. I'm calling about Phoenix."

Of course, why else would Edgey call me? I notice he calls Nick by his first name. Edgeworth and Nick only call each other by their first names at special times, intimate times. It's like some kind of emotional barometer for them that I picked up on years ago. The fact that Edgeworth is calling him "Phoenix" right now means that Edgeworth is at his most unguarded, venerable. He could be concerned or lonely or scared. I hope there hasn't been an earthquake in Germany. I hope they haven't had some kind of fight. I hate it when those two are arguing unless it's in the courtroom.

"He's in trouble." Edgeworth knows as well as I do that Nick attracts trouble. Bad luck follows Phoenix around. It must be attached to that enormous chip he has on his shoulder, but why is Edgey calling me about this?

"He's being held at the dentention centre. He is accused of murder."

"Again?!" I feel a wave of panic like a brief zap of electricity. And silly me, I actually thought things were getting better. I take a deep sigh. Well, here we go again.

Then I feel a bit of jealousy. So Nick called to tell Edgey he was in the slammer and not me. I'm sure Nick has some excuse for this, but I find it a little inappropriate. He could have called both of us. That thing about only being given one phone call is an old wive's tale. And just because I'm not an attorney, doesn't mean I should be the last to know that he's been jailed. Good grief! Am I going to have to specifically tell him that he MUST call me about things of this magnitude.

"Maya, Phoenix is acting like an imbecile… as usual. His plan is to have that BOY defend him!"

"You mean Apollo Justice?"

It then occurs to me that maybe this incarceration is part of Nick's grand plan. As I recall it, the scheme was to have Apollo retry the Gramarye case not defend Nick against criminal allegations in court, but maybe… Nick is pretty crafty, could he have staged a fake crime? It seems far-fetched especially since a murder would be a very difficult crime to fabricate- I mean you'd need a dead body, but he does have one of the world's best illusionists as a daughter…

"Yes! I would fly right over but Fransika is too bogged down with her own obligations to be able to be of immediate assistance to me with mine. However, I am sure that given a day or two I could make arrangements to come and represent him. Yet, Wright is declining my services. This is a very foolhardy thing for him to do." I notice he sounds like Franzsika. I guess they've been living together long enough now that it would be inevitable. I hope he hasn't taken to carrying a whip, too. I love my Edgey just the way he is.

"Well, you know Nick. He has his own ideas about things. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you."

"I am not offended. I am greatly concerned! Maya, he says that he is sure Mr. Justice can handle it. I don't understand what he sees in that young man."

Was that a hint of disdain, jealousy perhaps?

"Well, Miles, maybe he would simply rather have a defense attorney defend him. You are an excellent attorney, but you come at the courtroom from a different perspective. Please, don't be angry at Nick over this. Besides, he told me you thought Mr. Justice was one of the brightest law students you've ever seen. He told me you thought Apollo was "brilliant" or a "prodigy" or something."

"Just because I think the young man has talent does not mean that Phoenix should be trusting his life to him. It's absolutely ridiculous! He needs someone who knows all the tricks. Someone with experience!"

"Nick defended me quite well when he was just a rookie."

"He got himself thrown in jail in your place!"

Oh! That's right he did. I sort of forgot about that…

"Besides, you were a young innocent. The thought of you committing an act as heinous as murder is preposterous. However, Wright is anything but innocent. He has a reputation as an unsavory character with a cocky attitude that borders on being anti-social and they will bring that out. A former attorney disbarred for forging evidence and now making his living illegally gambling is not an ideal person to defend."

"Gambling?" Oh, dear. I think Edgey has just revealed one of those things Nick has been concealing, one of those what-Maya-doesn't-know-won't-hurt-her things. I had hoped we had gotten all those aired at this point, but here's one more. Lucky me.

"Ah! I see he has continued his propensity for keeping you in the dark. Surely you didn't think he was actually being paid to play piano."

"Well, no, but…"

"Maya, while I greatly admire your faith in him you must understand that Phoenix has changed. He has allowed the loss of his attorney's badge to distort his values. It pains me to have to tell you this, but it's even possible he may have actually committed this murder."

"Oh, Edgey! You can't honestly believe Nick would kill someone."

"No, I don't but whatever truth lies behind this event at the Borscht Club it isn't good."

"The Borscht Club? That's where he plays…"

"Poker. Yes, he's reportedly undefeated which tells me he has found some way of cheating."

I have to admit that sounds like Nick.

"Go to the detention center and try to get him to reconsider, please."

"He won't be happy about me coming to visit him…"

"Well, he should be, Maya. I don't know what exactly has been going on between you two, but whatever it is he should be very, very thankful to have you in his life. I know I would be."

Edgeworth has always been so kind to me, which really means a lot since we're both in love with the same person. I wonder if I should tell him that I've told Nick how deeply Edgey cares for him, but I figure Edgeworth is frazzled enough without me dredging up old painful feelings.

"He's very lucky to have you, too."

"Hmph. I don't need your pity. Just call me after you meet with him."

"Ok. You want me to tell him anything for you?"

"No, what I'd like to tell him should not be uttered from a lady's lips."

I smile. Edgeworth is such a sweetheart.

"Maya, if he gets himself killed it's his own damn fault. I want you to know that. Actually, tell him that. Tell him how devastated you and Trucy will be without him."

I notice he leaves himself off the list though this statement is far too personal to not be coming from his heart. Poor, Edgeworth. Good ole oblivious Nick couldn't recognize the signs there either. Nick really is horrible at this love thing.

Riding the train into the city I feel angry at Nick. How dare he not tell me what he was really doing for a living. Piano playing, indeed! I'd like to punch him in the face for that one, but I know there will be glass between us when I next see him so I resolve to chew him out for his lies, for how he jerks Edgey and me around when he knows how much we love him. How we'd do anything for him, but he refuses to let us help.

Walking to the detention center I remember the old days when I would tag along with Nick as he worked on his cases. He was so much more than an attorney for his clients and so much more than a friend to me. I remember how he would laugh when people called me his sidekick and how I knew people told him to ditch me that I wasn't actually helping but how he would fiercely defend my ability to be his partner. The things people must have thought.

Entering the detention center I'm told that Nick is in questioning and won't be available until later. Damn it! Just like in the "good ole days" you have to guess when your client will be available. I wander around the city. I don't know whether to give in to my desire to tell Nick how worried I am about him or find some way to bust through the glass to kill him. Playing poker for money? Illegal poker playing? I'm convinced Nick is taking years off my life with his stupid shinnanigens. And here I am like an idiot once again coming to his aid, worrying about him.

And worrying about poor Edgey who is obviously distraught over the thought of Nick getting himself sentenced to death. I wish Nick would examine his feelings for Edgeworth a little more. I don't want Edgewirth to hurt like I did when Nick withdrew from my life and I love Edgey so much I wish there was some way we could all be happy.

I go to People Park and watch the children play and I sigh. It's just never going to happen for me is it? I could have had a wonderful man who could have given me everything. I could have bowed out of my duties as Master owing to my adoring husband who just couldn't wait to start a family with me, but instead I'm stuck with Nick. Nick and his paranoia. Nick and his inability to share what's going on. Nick and his insecurities and neurosis.

I'm in questioning for hours. Then I just sit in holding until I'm told there's somebody to see me. I get up and follow the guards into the all too familiar room expecting to see Mr. Justice and Trucy, but instead it's Maya. GOD DAMN IT! What is she doing here! I specifically told Trucy not to call her. She's going to be so worried and…oh. God if she's here where the hell are Trucy and Apollo? Lord, please let them be ok!!

None of this is going how it was supposed to go. My daughter is off God know's where. I still haven't even met Apollo and here's Maya running to my aid and quite possibly adding herself to the target list. Well, Nick, your brilliant plan is going just about as well as they always do. Why would you expect anything different?

Several hours and three hamburgers later I head back to the detention center and they bring Nick out to see me and for a brief moment he looks like he is going to hit the ceiling because he's so upset I'm here. Then he comes and sits down and is expressionless.

"Nick, what's going on?"

"Nothin'" He says it nonchalantly as if I had just walked in on him while he was watching TV or trimming his toenails. What an ass!

I roll my eyes. "Ok, let me rephrase that, Mr. Illegal Poker Player, I know you aren't capable of killing somebody so what exactly happened?"

He shows a mild reaction to what I called him. He really didn't want me to know about the gambling.

"Edgey told me. He's very upset with you by the way. He doesn't believe you should put your faith in someone as untested as Apollo."

Nick isn't making eye contact with me. I think it is intentional. Either he is about to lie to me or to tell me something he doesn't want to see my pained reaction to.

"Maya, I can't deal with you right now. I have enough problems. You need to go."

I can't tell if this is some act for the guard or if he's being serious. He won't look at me and seems genuinely untouched by my concern for him. Granted my concern is mixed with rage, but I'm sure I seem distraught enough he should be acting more compassionate. I'm only mad because I love him so damn much and as Edgey pointed out Nick continues to act like an idiot.

"Nick, you have a lot of problems, but I refuse to consider myself one of them."

"Well, maybe that's your problem." His eyes meet mine for only a split second and it is too fast for me to gauge the level of sincereity in what he is saying.

I am so angry! If this glass weren't in the way I would kill him. I really would.

"Maya. You don't follow my instructions."

Oh, what a jerk. Like I'm some little kid.

"I'm not your lapdog, Nick. And you don't deserve me. You never have- not even when you PAID ME!" I say this referring to the old days, but the fact it sounds dirty is an unintentional bonus. He is caught so off guard he actually turns his head to me and has a look of despair upon his face. I've hurt him and I'm glad. He's hurt me hundreds of times. What happened to the loving Nick, I used to know? The goofball who I could barely believe was as old as he was. I think of him and I still love him, but this person he has turned into I struggle to love. Edgey is right. Nick has changed.

I inhale deeply and try to refocus. There are more important things than our feelings, and in this case my unbridled anger, if Nick is in jail there's a good chance Trucy may need me. Especially if Nick insists on thinking anyone he cares about is in danger. There is a slim possibility he is right after all.

"Nick, where is Trucy? Does she need to come to Kurain with me? If you so badly want me to not be here than why are you letting her run all over town?"

Nick's stubbly chin is set. He does not seem to appreciate me reviewing his parenting skills.

"Fine, don't talk to me. Be that way! I'm finding Trucy and I'm taking her with me."

Nick's face finally registers what to me could be a slight alarm but more like what he might have if he's opening the last bottle of grape juice rather than worrying his daughter is in harm's way.

"No, don't. Trucy's with Apollo. They'll be save together. It's you whose being foolish."

Foolish? I suddenly feel like spouting off like Franzsika. Now I understand how she feels about Phoenix. He really is an infuriating person!!

"Yes, Nick. I have been foolish. Falling in love with you was the most foolhardy thing I've ever done and I will correct my mistake! Goodbye, Phoenix!"

I march out of the detention center. Apollo Justice will be one helluva an attorney in my eyes if he can manage to get an acquittal for that jerk!

I watch Maya leave and seeing her depart makes me feel like I've just been killed. I've done a lot of crazy stuff to keep her safe over the years, but this has to be the worst. There is no way she will forgive me. Even Maya with the infinite amount of patience she has for me and my shit will give up, but I'm sure I've done the right thing.

I want to cry so bad, but I don't dare. Nobody can know about her and how much she means to me. Not right now. I'd think maybe she was right that I was becoming some crazy conspiracy therorist, but something about that guy that got murdered seems way too familiar. He and I knew each other. I know it. I just can't quite put my finger on it and I feel all those loose ends, all those people that know things they can't talk about are about to start talking… or get themselves killed.

I think if Trucy doesn't show up soon with Apollo I'm going to die. Maybe I should have had Maya try to track Trucy down, but I just don't want Maya getting involved in all this and I can't panic yet. My daughter is an amazing young woman and I told her to get Apollo on this case no matter what it took and I have to believe she will do that. Maya has taught me a lot about having faith and while I think she's lost her faith in me I have to live by her example and believe that I'll come out the other side of this a free man.

Though I have to admit without Trucy and Maya I would have nothing to live for.


	9. The City Still Year 6

I'm lying there in the bed and thinking that this whole situation is a little unexpected. I knew stuff was starting to happen what with the murder at the Hydeout and all, but I never would have expected to be the victim of a hit and run that may or may not have something to do with all the other events of that night.

I miss Maya, but I think my little charade to get her back in Kurain where she belongs worked. At least she's safely tucked away. Even if she never forgives me for being such an ass at least I know nothings going to happen to her. The elders are too scary for anybody to try anything there.

Being here at the Hickville Clinic is so boring, but I'm going to be staying here for a while. It is a convenient excuse for not being more available to Apollo. I have a lot of work to get done on the jurist system and Apollo only thinks he needs me. With Trucy's help I'm sure he can-

"Oh, thank god! You're alive!" Maya has burst into the room. She is dressed as the Master and has her gaudy gigantic roller luggage in tow. She must have dropped everything to come check on me. I go to leap out of the bed forgetting about my bum ankle and almost fall on my face.

"Maya, what the hell are you thinking?"

There are tears pouring out of her eyes. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking I'm lucky to be alive and I probably am. Maybe all my luck isn't bad after all.

"Maya, all this time I've been telling you to stay out of the city. Not to come without checking in with me first and now when things are really coming to a head you just run right in? Twice?"

"Nick, I'm sorry. I guess I should have called, but when I heard you'd been hit by a car and that you were in the hospital I…I had to come see you. I couldn't leave things like they were."

She hasn't spoken to me since our fight when I was jailed. She pulls a chair over and motions for me to sit on the bed. I obey and find her eyes scanning me for signs of damage. Then her eyebrows pinch together.

"You did get hit by a car didn't you?" There's an edge to her voice that indicates to me that she's wondering if my accident was some sort of fabrication.

I nod. "Somehow I only busted up my ankle though. They say it's some sort of miracle."

I can't believe how much she looks like she did years ago. The Master of Kurain's outfit is slightly different than the yukata of an acolyte, but really she looks so much the same it's creepy. It makes me realize what I wasn't willing to acknowledge all those years ago. How much I loved her and desired her even as I complained about having to spend my entire paycheck on burgers for her. I've never wanted to be apart from her. The days without her in my life are always the lowest points of my existence whether it was ten years ago or now.

"I brought you some movies." She points to the iFly roller luggage. The thing is so big you could stick a corpse in there. God, my mind must be warped. But at any rate she must have every Steel Samurai, Pink Princess, and Nickel Samurai DVD ever made crammed in there. She sees me raise my eyebrow at the massive quantity of them.

"Nick, I thought you might be in a coma and I'd be here for a while. I thought it'd be nice to watch them together."

"Maya, if I am ever in a coma the last thing I am going to want to listen to is the Steel Samurai."

She hits me hard and I grin at her.

"But I'll be honest-"

"That would be a pleasant change." Her eyes are hard, but I more than deserve it.

"I'm really glad to see you."

She leans in and kisses me. Her lips are sweet and soft. God, I hate how much I want her. It can't be natural. She's been in my thoughts virtually nonstop since that day. It doesn't matter whether she's mad at me or not I think about her all the time. I want to be with her all the time. I can't send her away again. I'm too selfish. Watching her walk away from me that day in the detention center was too hard. I had wanted to call out to her to tell her I was lying that all I wanted was to flee the whole mess. Travel half way around the globe if that's what it took for me and Trucy and her to finally get to be a family.

"Ok, fine pull them out. Maybe there's one in there I'll be able to stand."

I give her such a hard time. I actually don't mind the Steel Samurai that much. I don't think it's great and I think it's a little bizarre how much she likes it but she likes it so much I've grown to enjoy it. Like so many things Maya's affection for it makes me enjoy it.

She pulls out the DVDs and stacks them around my bed. My hospital room now looks just like my hovel with towering stacks of Maya's obsession all around me.

"Well, I guess since you're ok I should go. If you really think things are dangerous, but Nick… I don't really want to." Her eyes are big and sad. It isn't exactly the puppy-dog look because this is more sincere. I believe she has genuinely missed me as much as I've missed her.

I stand up and hobble to her wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't want you to either. I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean a word of it, I swear."

I kiss her and I find myself wishing I hadn't because I want her so bad. A kiss just isn't going to cut the level of desire I have for her. As I contemplate this we both hear a voice from the hallway. It's Trucy and I'm sure Apollo is with her, because I've told her not to go anywhere without him.

Maya's eyes light up. She is so eager to meet him, but I vehemently shake my head no and push her over by the other hospital bed and pull the curtain around it in just enough time.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Apollo stares at me. He didn't expect to see me out of bed.

"Wow, sir, you look great! I was really worried."

God, he's such a good kid. Makes me feel a little bad about jerking him around so much, but it's not going to stop me from pissing him off.

"So, sir, I have some stuff I was hoping I could show you. See Truce and I think that maybe the car that hit you got covered in some paint near the Kitaki's place and-"

I'm not really listening. Trucy and Apollo can figure all this out on their own. I'm confident of that. Though, I do feel sorry for Mr. Eldoon. His noodle stand is his livelihood and he won't be able to get it back till all this gets cleared up.

Apollo shows me a bunch of evidence and I ignore him. Even if I had something to say I'm too distracted thinking about Maya behind the curtain. I keep having these flashes of us in bed together. Her hand reaching above her head to grip the edge of the pillow. Her screaming my name. Her lips roaming all over my body. I truly never thought she'd forgive me yet by some stroke of luck she's here and it's made me crazed with desire.

Apollo gives up on getting any helpful advice or instructions from me and comments again on how good I look and then asks, "Mr. Wright, what's up with all the movies?"

I knew he would ask. It's too strange a thing for him or anyone else not to comment on and Apollo is a person who strives to understand. He isn't shy about asking questions. It makes him a good investigator-with the help of my daughter, of course.

"Oh, I know this kid who sends them to me." Maya is going to leave a mark for that one I know. I can just imagine her hopping mad on the other side of that curtain.

"The Steel Samurai huh? Didn't you have some cases involving some of the cast and crew?"

I'm surprised Apollo knows this. Either he's done his homework or Trucy has a big mouth. I'm not exactly happy to know that Trucy called Maya. That's specifically something I told her not to do, but Trucy's looking at me innocently with a serene little "who me?" smile on her face.

She knows that Maya's gotta be here. I'm pretty sure she has even guessed exactly where Maya is hidden. Maybe she has seen Maya peering out from around the curtain. At any rate, Trucy has that knowing look on her face she gets when she's caught onto one of Daddy's secrets.

I hope she doesn't tell Apollo. I really like him, but I want to be sure about him before he meets Maya. I mean he was Kristoph's apprentice after all. Trucy can take care of herself, I've taught her how. Maya is too strong willed to let me teach her how to protect herself.

"Polly, I think we ought to leave Daddy so her can get some rest. Let's go talk to Wocky Kitaki again or go see if Ema has found anything else at People Park."

Apollo groans. Ema drives him nuts.

"You're probably right we should get going. Well I hope you get to feeling better, sir."

"Bye, Daddy." Trucy comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek while whispering to me, "Daddy, behind a curtain isn't very original you know."

I wobble on my ankle as I blush. I hope Apollo doesn't notice me turning red. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of pervert. It's not my fault my daughter is too damned smart for her own good.

Apollo and Trucy start to head out and I call Apollo back and tell him to please make sure the weird pink haired doctor offering the free breast exams doesn't get near my daughter.

Apollo nods and says, "Yeah, we ran into him on the way in. I really don't think he's a doctor. Don't worry, Mr. Wright, Trucy will be fine with me. Well, take care."

After I'm sure they're gone I pull open the curtain and tense up waiting to be punched or slapped by my precious Maya.

"Kid, huh? Kid?" She sputters.

"I needed a plausible explanation. I'm not ready to admit to Apollo that I have a girlfriend, let alone one that has less mature interests that my fifteen-year-old daughter." I worry saying that might hurt her, but instead she just looks confused.

"Why don't you want me to meet him? He seems very nice. Very polite and very-"

"Naive?"

"I don't know. I like him."

"Maybe that's what I'm worried about. You have a propensity for feeling passionate about young spiky haired defense attorneys."

She laughs. "Oh, please! One is enough to deal with, but I think I like him."

"Me, too. He's really good with Trucy."

She shouts me a look. "Nick, he's twenty-three!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Really I didn't, but it has crossed my mind that for some reason I feel incredibly trusting of him around her. Like if anything were to happen to me that I feel he'd take care of her. I must be insane for letting Apollo run all over town with my daughter. She's bound to develop some feelings for him. He's handsome and thoughtful and only a little bit of an ass.

"You just need to be careful, Nick. I don't want you breaking more hearts."

"Naw. It'll be fine. They bicker a lot and I don't think Apollo would know what to do with a girl."

Maya leans into me. "Yet another similarity between you two."

I don't know how to respond especially because I know exactly what I want to do.

"Look, Maya, you need to go. I have to go in a little bit, too. I've got some important meetings."

"Ok." She looks sad. "I suppose I should get back to Kurain. I left in a big hurry. I think I might have left some of the new acolytes under the waterfall."

I imagine the freezing cold water pouring over the young women in training. The things they do to be spiritual…

Then an impulse hits me. And I'm too crazed to blow it off.

"Maya, do you want to go out?"

"What?!" She's looking at me like I'm nuts and I probably am.

"Well, I have a bunch of meetings, but then I could probably sneak away before the nurses realize I'm gone. We could go to the movies. Didn't you say you wanted to see that alien thing?"

"I think that's already out of theatres…"

"Well, you call me and I'll try to meet up with you."

"Nick, are you sure about this?"

I nod. Oh, yeah. I'm sure. I'm sure I'm totally selfish but Trucy is safe with Apollo and my love has forgiven me and therefore I'm willing to take a few risks I otherwise wouldn't…

After hobbling around to several jurist meetings and talking with Miles on the phone I've snuck in late to a movie called, "Dark Dreams". I have no idea what it's about but the poster looks terrible other than the big-busted woman riding some kind of explosive. Maya sure can pick 'em. I give myself a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light and then I see her. I can recognize her by the topknot and the loops of hair around her ears, the typical Kurain hairstyle, so several centuries ago. I look around. The theatre is virtually empty. Everybody else must have better taste in movies than Maya or Maya has intentionally chosen an unappealing movie. I hope for the latter. After all that would correspond with my plan.

I hobble down the aisle and limp into the seat next to her.

"Hi."

"Hey. Popcorn?" She offers me some and I grab a handful. I've been surviving on hospital food and the Hickville Clinic's food is worse than most.

"How'd your meetings go?"

"Ok."

"You're not going to tell me anything more than that are you?"

"Nope." At least I'm honest. I'm trying to just tell her when I don't want to share something instead of lying. I think from now on this is going to be my policy with her. I'm changing tactics.

She sighs, "I guess that's ok."

Some tank explodes on the screen and the darkened theatre is lit up. The light reflects off her large eyes. What was I thinking? This is a bad idea. She looks so amazing and I feel like if I don't make love to her today I may never have another chance.

I pick up her soda and move it to the armrest to my right and lift up the one between us.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"What I've been wanting to do all day."

"Nick, control yourself. You're injured. I think you might have hit your head, too, you're acting…funny. Anyways, I'm not making out with you in a movie theatre not dressed as the Master of Kurain."

"That's what you think."

I knock over the bag of popcorn in my haste to quiet her with my lips.

"Last time I saw you. There was glass between us. It was…" I want to say excruciating, but instead I say "strange."

"Well, it shouldn't be. It seems that every few years one of us is getting accused of killing somebody."

I laugh because this absurd statement is true.

"Oh, Maya, please?"

After years of falling victim to her pleading I must have learned a bit of the look. She sighs, "Oh, fine."

Her tongue and lips are all over my face and neck and mouth.

I am so happy. I'll have to beat myself up later for giving into such temptation, but right now I'm just enjoying it. I never thought I'd get to be this way with her again. I fully expected to go to Whaler's Cove in October and be stood up. That she would have come to her senses and found a more convenient person to be with, but once again she has proven what a remarkable person she is. She is here and has forgiven me already.

"Nick, the movie's almost over. You better go. Don't you think?"

No, no thinking. Not right now. Just Maya in my arms.

"Nick, don't ignore me."

I sigh.

"I guess."

She is silent and watches what must be the three-hundredth explosion of the movie. I wasn't even watching the thing and I think I saw at least fifteen tanks blow up…

"Nick, you want to go somewhere?"

Oh, God, let her be saying what I think she's saying.

"Like where? What you got in mind?" Yeah, that's right. Play it cool. You can never act eager just because you haven't taken your lips off her since you got here. I'm sure she's got no idea what you're hoping.

"Can we be seen in public?"

I'm not sure the proper answer to this. Should I stick with my concerned paranoid self or go with whatever you want, Maya, just don't leave me yet. There's no contest. I'm losing my will power to keep her away from me. I want her with me all the time and I want her VERY CLOSE to me right now.

"Yeah, I guess people see us together when you come and visit…"

She grabs my hand. "Then come on."

We're standing at the check-in desk of the Gatewater Hotel. I can't believe she thinks getting a room next door to my place is covert. Apollo and Trucy could come strolling by at any moment from Eldoon's or People Park, but I decide not to complain. She's putting up with me seems to have forgiven me.

"I'd like to get a room. I'm in a bit of a hurry my friend is injured and shouldn't be on his feet for long periods of time," she explains to the gentleman at the desk. He glances at me and his eyes narrow. He doesn't like how I look, but it is obvious he likes Maya's looks. He's totally taking her in. I sigh. It's getting to be like that when I go out with Trucy, too. I'm considering making them both wear paper sacks over their heads, but unfortunately it's not just their lovely eyes and smiles that attract men's attention.

"And you'll be wanting a room with two queen beds I presume." What a jerk! Maya is silent for a moment. I think she's doing it intentionally to make me sweat.

"Hhhmmm. Oh, that won't be necessary one bed is all we need." She winks at me and the hotel employee's nostrils flare. Obviously, he was hoping she was single. Take that hotel man! Oh, god. Maya's rubbing off on me. I just feel giddy or maybe it's the constant aching from my swollen ankle, but the fact she's bringing me to a hotel room has me so turned on I feel like pinning her against the front desk.

She gets the room keys and leads me to the elevator. We go up to the fourth floor. We have the room right by the elevator so I don't have to walk far.

"This is nice."

I sit down on the bed and carefully lift my leg up. She sits down beside me and lies down. I lie down beside her and roll onto my side so our faces are only inches apart.

"Nick, I have something important to tell you."

I would worry she was leaving me except we totally just made out for like an hour and half at the theater. I don't think she'd do that and then dump me a half hour later.

"What's up?"

"I'm stepping down as Master and I'm moving back to the city…whether you approve or not."

I blink a few times considering this. Really, I'm overjoyed, but I have more questions.

"When?"

"By the end of the year. We had talked about going to Whaler's Cove in October and I thought some time after that. I've been starting to research apartments. I'm not sure which district I want to be in yet."

"Come live with Trucy and me and Apollo."

"Apollo is living with you?!"

Oh, yeah I guess I forgot to mention that he had moved in.

"Poor Apollo. Your hide-a-bed isn't at all comfortable."

I crinkle my nose and she notices, of course.

"Nick, where is Apollo staying?"

"We subdivided Trucy's room."

"Are you crazy?!"

Probably.

"Now, look Apollo is a very trustworthy person. He sent his own boss to jail, because it was the right thing to do and he had no money and was getting kicked out of his apartment so I invited him to stay with us. I'm sure he'll move out as soon as he can."

"Nick, I don't doubt you have good intentions, but you need to be careful. Trucy's not a little girl anymore and Apollo is handsome and compassionate and all the wonderful things her daddy is."

"No one wants to be with someone who reminds them of their father, Maya."

"You're Trucy's hero. All I'm saying is she is bound to develop some strong feelings for him if she hasn't already. She's at that age."

"Hey, what are you saying? That you were just at the right age and met me and-"

"Nick, quit being so insecure! I'm just saying Trucy and Apollo are not you and me and if you are playing matchmaker –"

"No, no way. You know I'm horrible with stuff like that. No, Trucy's already on the look out for a girl for him. A more appropriate girl."

"She better be. I can't believe you're letting them share a room."

"There's a wall and they each have their own doors. It's fine. I know I seem two-faced because I'm usually so worried about boys and Trucy, but Apollo's different."

"If you're lucky."

I laugh. Me and my luck are a constant topic of discussion.

"Ok, I admit I alarmed the wall between their room. One of them crawls through it'll send up a siren that can be heard through the entire building.

"That's more like it." Maya smiles. I know she trusts my judgment. It's just hard since I won't introduce her to Apollo yet.

"I don't know. I'm more worried about you sneaking in there than anything else now. Handsome? I thought you thought he was goofy looking."

"The photos didn't do him justice. He's really cute and only a few years younger than me."

"Excuse me? I think I invited you to come live with me and you're now insinuating you have the hots for my roommate. I might just recant the invitation if you're not careful."

Maya laughs. "You wouldn't dare."

"No, I wouldn't. So what's it going to be? I mean I know the hovel sucks, but we'd be togeth-"

Her lips form over my mouth and I can only assume the answer.

Coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower I pause for a moment to look at Maya. I can't tell if she's awake or not, but she looks very relaxed and very sweaty. I blush thinking about today. Hopefully no one was in the room next door, because we were both REALLY loud. What they say about make-up sex is right it is really wonderful and I had a lot to make up to her. I must have told her I was sorry about a hundred times.

I sigh. I wish I didn't have to go and that I could just linger with her in bed. I'm really tired, but my ankle is throbbing now. I gotta get back to the hospital to get some medicine before it gets so bad I can't make it there by myself. I walk over to her and knell by the side of the bed, facing her.

"I've gotta go."

Maya nods.

"Don't tell Trucy you're moving in. I'd like it to be a surprise."

Maya nods again.

"Promise me you'll be careful going back to Kurain."

"Sure. Don't jaywalk again." She's teasing me.

"I wasn't. I swear."

"I love you."

"I love you, Maya. Call me when you get home so I don't worry ok."

"Kay."

I kiss her forehead and think how wonderful it will be for this to become commonplace. For us to live together and share a bed and share a life and not worry about what people think anymore.

Maya rolls over still in a kind of daze and her eyes shut and she's back to sleep before I exit the room.

Today would be a perfect day if not for the whole hit-by-car thing. Maya and I are finally going to be living together…again. I'd be dancing if I didn't have an ankle rapidly swelling to the size of a grapefruit.

As I sneak back into the hospital my phone rings.

"Daddy, we came back to the hospital and you weren't there. Everything Ok?"

"Yeah, I had some secret missions to take care of."

"Un-huh." Her tone tells me she thinks I've been making out with Maya the entire time. I swear I did some work!

"How's Apollo doing?"

"Oh, Apollo's great. I think I'm going to set him up with Ema."

"That'd be good. Maya's really worried you're going to fall for him."

"Oh, come on. He's way too old for me. Not that I think it really matters. You know he's never even had a girlfriend? He might be gay. He kind of stared at Klavier. Of course, I kind of stared, too. I mean he is a big rock star and he has this fabulous motorcycle."

"Trucy, do you want me to lock you in the office from now on?"

"Daddy, you couldn't legally do that!"

"You want to sue me?"

"No, I'm having too much fun investigating with Polly. He even found my panties!"

"Please, tell me you're talking about the magic panties."

"Of course, some guy stole them but Polly found them again."

"What's with this "Polly?" thing?"

"Oh, that's my name for him!"

Oh, god what have I done…


	10. Whaler's Cove October of Year 6

Risenfromash: a funny thing happened to me today. I had been delaying posting the next part of Our Secret Mission because I thought I wanted/needed to change some things. But I told myself today was the day and then I found I really didn't need to rework much of it and I went to post it and I realized that what I was working on was Chapter 11, not Chapter 10… 10 is short and so I thought no prob I'll get it posted and then I ended up spending way too long tinkering with it So here are chapters 10 and 11!

* * *

I'm leaning against the wall of the Whaler's Cove bus station. We've never come here in the fall and on the ride here I felt that eerie ambience every rural place gets in the fall right before Halloween. The trees are loosing their leaves and there's a chill in the air I'm not accustomed to. I pull my hat down over my ears. Maya and I have been through the wringer in the last six months, but in spite of it all Maya still loves me and called me last night to assure me that she would be meeting me in Whaler's Cove arriving by bus around one thirty in the afternoon.

When we last left Whaler's Cove I foolishly thought that the low point in our relationship was over. What with Maya seeing someone else behind my back and miscarrying our baby it didn't seem to me like things could get much worse. The experience was a wake up call to me that while I had become numb to the pain of our predicament Maya was growing desperate for change and I had stupidly missed all the warning signs.

It wasn't until Maya admitted to me that it had been Pearls, of all people, who set her up with "Other Guy" that I realized how much I was letting Maya down and that if I really wanted to be with Maya I had better get my shit together. So I gave myself a deadline. Six months. Six months that I probably didn't deserve, especially considering "Other Guy" was in love with her and willing to give her everything I probably will never be able to give her. But Maya being Maya agreed.

So I had felt upbeat as I left the cove thinking that the worst was behind us, silly me. Instead, the pot went from bubbling to boiling. I got thrown in jail for murder and to keep Maya safe I decided to act like a total jackass to her so she'd leave and not get involved in what was probably going to be quite a mess. It wasn't a brilliant plan, but I didn't know how else to get her out of the city while I siced Trucy on Apollo and tried to figure out a way of helping Apollo to prove my innocence.

Maya and I had had a huge fight at the detention center and I really thought I'd never see her again, but then for once I actually got lucky. I got hit by a car. I know that to the average person that sounds like an unlucky thing to have happen, but when you don't get seriously injured by the car but it makes your estranged girlfriend think how horrible it would be if you had…let's just say there are way worse things. It makes reconciliation a whole lot easier. She was so relieved that I was ok that all I had to do was say I was sorry and she forgave me. It's hard to fight when you're just thrilled to both be alive and in each other's arms. Cheesy, but true. Pearls isn't the only one who can get sentimental after all.

But we'll have less time for such things this trip. For once we actually have an agenda for while were here. Our purpose on this secret mission is planning Maya's transition out of her role as Master of Kurain and planning the logistics of moving her in with me, Trucy and Apollo in the city and, of course, I have to figure out how to survive the anxiety of having her in the city while we still have all those loose ends. Maybe I'll just never let her leave my side, but then again I'm usually the one in trouble…

I see her when the bus pulls in. She hops up before it comes to a full stop and is one of the first people to get off the bus.

"Nick!" She waves at me from behind an elderly woman getting off the bus and as soon as she can politely manage to get around the little old lady she runs over to me and throws her arms around me. "You sure Trucy will be ok?" Maya is a little anxious about stealing me away from Trucy. Normally when we come here Trucy is visiting my parents so it's no big deal, but this time I've left her alone…well, alone with Apollo.

"Sure, Apollo's with her."

"You sure that's ok?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I mean I trust them running around together with murder weapons and gangster's panties. I'm sure they can handle hanging out alone at the office doing paperwork for a few days."

Maya seems unconvinced, but I shrug. "Apollo's a good guy."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

I shake my head.

"No, Trucy's told me she won't let anything serious happen while I'm on a secret mission. I trust her."

We walk through the crisp autumn air and check in at the motel. It's a little early, but the room is ready so Charlotte gives us our keys to number fourteen anyways.

"I'm so excited about meeting Polly."

"Polly?"

"You're gonna call him that too, huh?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think he actually likes it. I think he's just being tolerant of Trucy."

"Because he likes her."

"Because she's his assistant and he's not having to pay her which makes her a pretty damn good assistant."

"But didn't they go out on a date?"

I narrow my eyes. I recall giving no authorization for dating.

"I'm sure Trucy told me they went to a concert together or something."

"Oh, yeah the Gavinners concert. What a mess that was…"

Maya still seems to be playing devil's advocate to my assertion that nothing is going on between those two so I decide she'll just have to witness it for herself when she moves in. Despite the fact that my crazy romance with Maya completely contradicts it, I actually believe that men and women can be friends without sex getting in the way. Maya has always seemed less confident of that. She doesn't even seem able to believe that men can be friends with other men without sex complicating things.

But then again this is Maya. She functions on a different plane of existence than the rest of us. I'm just glad that I get to join her every once in a while.

I decide to change the subject to the move and the fact we are going to be mighty crammed having four people live in the office of the Wright Anything Agency and Justice Defense Company.

"It's ok. You have heat so it's a step up from Kurain." She assures me. "Besides I've lived at the office before. It's not a big deal."

I'm not sure about this because when she lived with me before we had Mia's apartment too and now we only have a closet. I sigh. I'm such a great boyfriend inviting my girlfriend to join me in living in the hovel.

But she really doesn't seem too concerned about it and that makes me happy. It crossed my mind the other day that she could tell me we needed to get an apartment or needed to kick Apollo out and at this point none of us can afford another place while paying the lease on the office. Plus, I really like Apollo's company. I think it's good to have somebody else around to keep an eye on Trucy, too. If something were to happen to me I'm sure he'd take care of her…make sure she was ok…god, dang it does sound like they're dating. I need to have a talk with Trucy and make sure there isn't anything she's "forgetting" to tell me.

Ironically at that moment my phone rings and when I glance at it the caller id shows it's home calling.

"Hey, Trucy. Something wrong?"

"Daddy, I know you're on a secret mission, but you need to come back. Apollo and I are going to need you. Drew Misham's been killed."

I sit up in bed. This is it.

"I'm on my way!"

Maya stands up. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Trucy's fine. Problem is I have to go."

"What?!"

"Maya, I told you six months and-"

"It doesn't matter. We both said things we didn't mean that weekend."

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. This is it. The last thing. Maya, I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"But we just got here!" It's true.

Maya blinks at me. I lean down and kiss her. "I wish this hadn't happened right now." I kiss her again. I wish that I could stay even for just a few hours… damn it, Phoenix, focus!

"I have to go. Apollo and Trucy are already headed to the detention center. Someone's killed Drew Misham."

Maya's eyes grow wide. I think she is starting to believe that I'm not insane. "Let me come and help."

"No, Maya, not yet. After this case you can come to the city and you'll never have to leave."

"How do you know?"

"Well, whoever killed Mr. Misham will have no doubt hired him to create a forgery. It will lead back to the guilty person from seven years ago."

Maya nods, but doesn't seem convinced.

"You sure you can't stay for a little while?" The minx is pressing her body into mine. That is so not fair!

"Nope sorry." I kiss her on the forehead. "I'll call you. I promise." And I head out.

My head is spinning. I'm not really sure what just happened. Nick and I were planning to be here for four days and he left after being here less than two hours. This sucks and he didn't even seem that disappointed. I mean he acted like he was sad he had to go, but not like he usually does when we part. Instead, he just jetted out of here as though we get to see each other every day or something. He was practically exuberant! If I didn't know better I'd think he was actually happy about getting the news Drew Misham had been killed, but I refuse to believe Nick has changed that much. He's just excited stuff is finally happening and that means we are closer to finally being together. But the stuff that has been happening has me a little freaked out. Nick has never had good luck, but lately it seems like he has decided to take over Maggey's title as "Goddess of Misfortune." The thought cracks me up.

I look around the hotel room. What the heck am I supposed to do, now?

I stay the night in Whaler's Cove and head home the following afternoon. Whaler's Cove without Nick holds no appeal for me. At the front desk Tom takes the keys from me and insists on giving me a partial refund.

"It's really ok. It's not your fault Nick got called away."

"His daughter ok?"

"Yeah, it's just business- stupid business." I mumble to myself as I sign the receipt.

"What business is he in?"

"He plays piano."

"Oh." I don't bother to clarify even though Tom looks confused. He isn't the only one.

"We going to see you next March again? I didn't see a reservation…" Tom says this nervously. He probably thinks me and Nick had a fight.

"I don't know. There's a lot going on. One of us will give you a call."

"Ok, well I'll fill number fourteen last for you, ok?"

"Thanks, Tom and say goodbye to Charlotte for me."

"Will do."

I step out into the chilly air wondering when the next time I'll get to see Nick is and what excuse I can give to the people of Kurain for mysteriously returning home early from my trip to Zheng Fa.


	11. Kurain the winter

Risenfromash: Unlike all the other chapters this is a two parter, but don't worry it's not going to leave you hanging form a cliff or anything. I anticipate only one more ahpter after part 2 of this…Reviews are always appreciated.

PART I:

I haven't been in Kurain village since the day I came to visit Maya and tell her the truth about my feelings fro her. It gives me a weird melancholy to walk the rustic roadways of the village remembering that once I was actually welcome here. I mean it was always a little awkward because men are very rarely allowed entry into the village, but still I had been able to be here with Pearls and Maya and treated with a fair amount of respect. Sure they were suspicious of me even then, but probably no more than I am any time Trucy introduces me to a boy she's friends with.

I've bought a new suit and shaved and gotten my haircut and instead of feeling triumphant like I'm at a point of rebirth I feel awkward. I want my hoodie and my jeans worn to the point they are super soft and I want to hide my spiky hair under my hat. But I can't have them right now. Tonight, I need to look like someone who gives a damn, for Maya's sake.

I was tempted to bring Trucy and Apollo, but I decided that this mess is me and Maya's and that we need to sort it out ourselves before getting them emotionally involved in our drama. This day has been so long in coming that regardless of what happens Maya and I should both be happy to have it over with. This is one of the biggest days of our lives.

The sun is setting rapidly and a gong of some kind sounds indicating that it is time for us to gather. I don't know where Maya is. She told me she would probably be meditating in solitude until the meeting, but I had hoped that Pearls or someone would greet me upon my arrival. Maybe that's against the rules. I don't know if there are real rules or traditions about any of this. Maybe there's just jerking our chains to see if one of us will crack. I really don't know.

I enter the hall. The entire village seems to be assembling. For some reason I didn't think everybody would be here, but I guess it makes sense. By betraying their traditions Maya has, from their perspective, betrayed each and every woman of the Kurain tradition, but I can't help think that if Maya really didn't care about their traditions and the order she would have left a long time ago and certainly not be hanging around to confess the truth to them before departing with me.

On either side of the room there are long tables and the women are lighting candles. Maya stands alone by a table. I believe there is a good chance she isn't allowed to partake in the candle lighting. No one speaks or makes eye contact with her. The entire group of women seem to go out of their way to pretend she isn't there. I walk up to her unsure if I'm allowed to speak to her or not, but not really too worried about it. I only show the traditions any respect because they are important to Maya.

She doesn't make eye contact with me, but speaks to me in a whisper. So, we aren't supposed to be talking- interesting.

"You look really nice. It's been a long time since I've seen you in a suit." She says.

"You look terrified. You sure you want to do this? We could make a run for it if you want." I wouldn't mind it. Though I've watched enough classic horror films to fear that we might be chased by villagers with torches and pitchforks.

"No, I'm sure this is the right thing to do. I believe I owe this to the spirits." Her hands are clasped in front her. She looks very subservient and I suppose it is out of respect to the ways of Kurain, but I don't like seeing her like that. Maya's a slave to nobody. I wonder how often she had to be like that here. Meek and emotionally devoid, just there to serve. It makes me sick! I should have helped her to leave a long time ago. Mia was right. I was too selfish to bother myself with Maya's problems, but I see them now. I see how she has been bossed around despite having the title that would imply she was in charge.

"I love you. Don't worry. It'll be fine. You're coming with me regardless of what they say, remember?"

The corners of her lips curl ever so slightly.

"It's just I feel like we're about to go on trial."

"Yeah,…you're right. It does feel like a trial." I hadn't really expected that, but instead of being frightened I find the thought energizing. This will be a challenge, but it's one we can win.

"That's just it Maya we're on trial and that's what we're best at. Right, partner?"

Her large sad eyes meet mine and she mouths the words, "I love you" as she is ushered to sit in a special spot in the corner. The elders and the villagers seat themselves forming a kind of horseshoe shape with the elders kneeling behind a low table and everyone else sitting in the customary cross-legged position. An acolyte tells Maya and I to sit at either side of the gap in the circle and so we do. Being here like this reminds me of when Maya was younger and Pearls was just a little kid and they would bring me to Kurain and try to share their traditions and beliefs with me. We didn't have to hide our friendship then like Maya has been forced to over these last several years. It seems so ridiculous.

A very young acolyte in the corner hits the gong, but overdoes it with the mallet sending the metal gong banging into the wall and an older acolyte goes running over to stop the metal from waving so wildly, shooing the little girl back to her spot in the circle. In the dim candlelight I could almost convince myself that it was Maya and Pearls like back in the old days.

I am lucky to have Pearls in my life. I'm not really sure how to define our friendship it's another one of those relationships that isn't as conventional as most people would like, but all I know is that If I hadn't known Pearls I never would have had the courage to adopt Trucy and that's the best decision I probably ever made. I wish I could say the same thing about some of my decisions with Maya, but so often I seem to take far too long to do what she deserves. Like right now. We should have had this meeting with the elders year ago. Our love has been too shrouded in regrets and mistakes for me to feel like I've done right by her. I have a lot to make up for.

One of the elders speaks, "Master Maya Fey, please come to the center of the circle."

Maya's eyes flit to me for a moment and I wish I knew some channeling technique to send her some extra courage. They've certainly made this intimidating enough.

Maya steps into the circle and kneels and presumably places her hands in her lap, but from my vantage point all I can see is her back.

"Master Fey, we have gathered the village together to decide your fate for failing to abide by our laws."

Oh, my god it is a trial! How dare they!

"For failing to fast in accordance with the traditions of being Master."

Maya nods. "I have failed and I have already asked that I no longer be called Master as I am unworthy of the title."

"So, you acknowledge that you have broken the sacred laws?"

"I do." Maya's head is hanging down and I think she's crying. I feel like my heart is breaking. This is all my fault.

"Maya, do you no longer believe? Have you no longer any faith?"

Maya is quiet save for a few gasping breathes that tell me that even though I can't see her face see is crying, but then she raises her head and I see her look about at the assembled women.

"No, I believe that I have stronger faith than ever before. I simply choose to exercise my faith in ways you do not. I do not put my faith in your traditions that have become warped by misinterpretation over the years. I do not put my faith into your coercion of the young. I put my faith in the spirits that I channel. They tell me to enjoy my life while I am blessed with it. To seek out that which makes me happy."

I have never before heard Maya speak so eloquently of her faith and her words move me to tears. They may not be willing to recognize it, but she was a great Master. If they excommunicate her the community will suffer.

"Are you saying you believe our ways to no longer be in accordance with the wishes of the spirits?"

"I believe that only a council of the High Spirits can answer that." The elders murmur among themselves and I wish they had allowed me to sit somewhere where I could see Maya's face. I close my eyes and try to send her good thoughts. Memories of snowball fights and days boating on the lake and tickling her till we both fell off the coach in the office and more recent memories of walking on the beach and waking up Christmas morning in each other's arms. Starting tomorrow our life can be like this everyday.

"Maya Fey, can you please tell the entire village of your transgressions."

Oh, here it comes. I wonder if I'll be stoned. I'm on thin ice being the only man here anyways and now Maya gets to tell them all about us.

"I'm in love and have been for a long time."

"We are not against love."

"I disagree with you. You have done all you could to keep me apart from the one I love."

"Were you not having a secret love affair with him?"

"Yes."

"So despite our efforts to keep you chaste and offer you many more worthy young men who would not have caused you disgrace it was still not enough."

"I don't believe there is anyone more worthy of my love than Nick."

Oh, sweetie, don't try and defend me to these people. They already hate me. Save yourself. Tell them I seduced you or performed voodoo on you or something. It's ok really.

"Why did you not tell us that you were in love with Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

"Because he became the thing selected for my Master's fast." At this the room erupts into murmurs. I can't catch any of the words in the whispers, but I notice a number of the women young and old looking my way. A younger one probably about Pearls age looks at me and blushes.

I kind of wish Apollo was here with me. The presence of another male in this sea of female hormones might help steady my nerves, but knowing Apollo he wouldn't politely sit by for all this pomp and circumstance. He'd be jumping into the middle telling the bitches where to shove their stupid traditions. God, I love Apollo. I wish I had a quarter of his guts.

"You selected a man as your fast?"

"The selection was not of my free will. You know that I was hypnotized and was asked not to select a fast, but what I most desired and, I guess, according to what I have been told I said his name or talked about him…or something. I was given no choice."

More looks from the women of Kurain. Really they need to go co-ed here like now or the elders are going to have bigger problems than their Master having a lover. That one girl is looking at me again and I swear she is actually making eyes at me and puckering her lips. I shift myself so that I'm not facing her so much. How can that acolyte be coming on to me when her Master is being raked over the coals for being with me?

"You had a choice! You could have stepped down as Master."

"I guess that is what you would have preferred me to do, but I felt that I could still serve the order and the spirits. I felt I was given a false set of expectations to live up to."

"And why Master Maya Fey do you believe you are above the laws of our community?"

"I do not believe I am above your laws, but I do believe you can not ask a person to give up what is a part of them. Nick and I are like that. Our souls are too connected to be split apart without doing irreparable damage to both of us. We have tried to be apart even before we were lovers and it hurt both of us."

Maya's words ring with so much truth to me that I can't imagine that the villagers can blame her for the choices she has made, but maybe I only feel that way because I am her soul mate and its as she says we just can't be apart. Even right now having to be across the room from her is excruciating. I want to hold her.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, please step forward."

I clumsily get to my feet and go and kneel next to Maya.

"Mr. Wright, it seems like your relationship is at the crux of Maya's betrayal of our traditions and community."

"So it would seem." Good God! Am I channeling Edgeworth? But I can be snooty all I want it doesn't change the fact that were I not in Maya's life I'm sure there would be no conflict between the elders and her except maybe for whether or not a Steel Samurai poster is really appropriate wall décor in a holy hall.

"Mr. Wright, can you please explain yourself?"

"I'm in love with Maya and I have been for a very long time." I hear an excited gasp from somewhere and I know wherever Pearls is seated she is wiggling with excitement despite the sad atmosphere. I can see her in my mind's eye with that silly dreamy look on her face she gets whenever she think about Maya and me.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that Maya cares very deeply for you and your faith and to tell you that this decision has been tearing her apart, but she is leaving Kurain to come live with me and my family in the city."

The murmurs break out again along with one happy little squeal that I can only guess came from Pearls.

Maya looks up at them and takes my hand and says, "We're going to be together with or without your blessing."

I see Sister Bikini's nostrils flare and it makes me terrified as I always considered her to be one of the nicer ones.

Well, Phoenix, here goes nothing…

"Elders of Kurain and all women of Kurain I ask you to please consider something for me." I say looking around to survey the circle.

Maya looks at me, her eyes bulging in fear. Obviously we're supposed to behave like witnesses giving testimony and simply answer questions not make appeals, but I've switched into defense attorney mode. I lock my eyes on hers and continue to speak.

"Maya has acknowledged that she feels unworthy of being your Master, but I believe that all of you know of her dedication to your beliefs. I believe that you have all reaped the benefits of that dedication. Had she left when she was entrapped by this fast your village would have suffered and we could have spent many more happy years together. But instead she chose to delay our personal happiness in order to fulfill her duty to the order. Maya has sacrificed our happiness to help rebuild your dying community-"

"Mr. Wright, you have not been given authorization to speak."

"You insist on speaking about me and Maya as though we must have your permission to be human. Maya is right. Surely this isn't what the spirits want for those of us lucky enough to be alive."

Maya tips her head and before I can continue she says with wonderment in her voice, "See, Nick is not your average person. He has seen our work and respects it."

I guess that's true. I definitely respect Maya's work. It's a truly amazing ability she has and it helps a lot of people to obtain closure after their loved ones have passed over. It's helped me a number of times, too.

I nod. Sure, I respect their work and abilities. It's just some of their crappy ancient traditions I can't stand.

Then a voice from across the way says, "It's true. He was gifted a magatama and he can utilize it's powers."

I look wildly around. Someone is channeling Mia. One of the villagers is trying to help us! Maya smiles at me.

"Mia, please come forward and explain for the newer members of our village who you are and the nature of your knowledge."

"I'm Mia Fey, Maya's older sister. I left Kurain to become an attorney. Before I was murdered, Phoenix was my apprentice."

I swear I hear a young woman "woohoo" to this. This is a far less dignified affair than the other ceremonies I've been to in Kurain. Maybe I need to tell Larry to come help the girls relieve some of the sexual tension around here.

"How would this layman come to own one of our sacred magatamas?"

Mia steps into the circle and kneels beside us. She is wearing robes similar to many of the villagers so I have no idea who has channeled her. I'm guess it must have been Pearls. She's the only friend we've got here.

"After I passed over, Maya gifted him my magatama with my blessing."  
"Hold it! He can see the Psyche-Locks?" One of the elders is pointing at me.

"Yes. How do you think he was so successful as an attorney? My mentorship of him was cut short."

I roll my eyes. I couldn't actually be good at law or something. Maya and Mia both smirk a little at me. Mia is teasing me, but the elders don't know it.

"No man has ever before been able to utilize our powers."

"Well, Phoenix is no ordinary man and Maya knows it better than anyone." This would be incredibly flattering if I weren't really intimidated. This is Maya's family; therefore, these people would ideally continue to have some kind of relationship with us. Preferably a LONG distance relationship.

"He will have to prove this. Mr. Wright, do you have the magatama in question with you?"

"Of course. It's my most treasured possession." I pull it from my pocket and a simultaneous gasp is emitted from the villagers.

"Fine. Use it on me." Orders this woman I don't know. I wonder how she managed to get in such a position of power. Maybe that's what I should try to reveal, but I don't have enough evidence or rather any.

I take a deep breath. Normally I have evidence or at least hunches about the secret I'm supposed to be revealing, but this time I got nothin'. I've merely been challenged and I feel like if I can pull this off it will give validity to Maya's words. I'd cross my fingers if I could do it without them see me doing it.

"OK." I sound amazingly confident for a person without a clue as to what to probe about, but I figure they don't even believe I've ever seen a Psyche-lock so even if I can't unlock her secrets I'll still be proving them wrong.

"I believe that you have intentionally worked to keep Maya and I apart."

The psyche locks appear before every single one of the six elders. I smirk. So, they did know what they were doing. Each of the elders has two locks except for the one in the middle who has been leading this meeting. She has three. She's the one I need to go after.

I have several theories. One, they lied to Maya about the entire fast. She said watching the Steel Samurai or something and they told her she said my name. My other theory is Maya yakked too much about me and they knew we were already in a relationship, but they told her she had to give me up anyways. I think hard which do I try first? Will I even get a second attempt?

"I believe that during the ceremony to induct Maya Fey in as Master you did, in fact, ask her what she most desired and I believe she said it was being with me. I also believe she told you we were secretly together." The first lock breaks. So, Maya did have a big mouth that day. I'm never letting Trucy hypnotize her!

"I also believe that you were more than happy for me to be her fast because you disapproved of my friendship with Mia and Pearls and my brief relationship with Iris." The second lock breaks. That was too damn easy, but what is the secret behind the third lock. What did this one woman know about the tradition or the fast that no one else knew? Could it be?

"And I believe that you violated your own rules in being so eager to have Maya select me as the subject of her fast, because I believe by Kurain tradition one can not be asked to give up their lover as their fast. Therefore, by all rights Maya should have been allowed to select a different fast."

The third lock shatters and Mia looks at me and says, "Congrats, Phoenix. That was your most amazing Turnabout yet."

The elders turn to look at their leader. Mia looks at the woman as though she is a criminal who has just confessed. The Chief is very pleased with me I think. Thank, God. I'm still recovering form Mia's last lecturing visit.

"It seems that everyone has been keeping secrets. And I suggest that you move forward with forgiveness. Phoenix and Maya are destined to be together and start a new chapter in the history of the spirit channeling order."

Crap! I thought we were going to be done with these crazies! The expression must show on my face because Maya knocks her knee into mine. My eyes meet hers for a second and she mouths "just go with it." And I nod. Whatever. Just let me leave here with Maya and I'll do anything.

I look over to thank the Chief, but Mia's already departed and kneeling next to me now is Iris.

"Iris?!"

I hadn't even known she was here, but she's not looking at me. She is facing the elders.

"I would also like to request that you be lenient to Master Maya. Maya and Phoenix are meant to be together. We were all wrong to get in the way of that. Myself included."

The way she says it makes my heart turn a little icy. Had I been played? Were they so eager to get me away from Maya they had enticed me with the sweet doppelganger of my former love? I'm not sure I want to know. I find it difficult to believe Iris would ever have gone along with such a manipulative plot, but…

"You are asking forgiveness of this man who broke your engagement without reason?"

"It wasn't without reason. He was already in love with Maya he just didn't realize it."

I don't know if the elders had known this was going to turn into some kind of daytime talk show. I'm going to feel lucky if Maya and I can escape without anyone coming forth claiming I fathered their illegitimate kid. And I thought trials in the city were wacky.

"Maya Fey, is there anything else you would like to say?'

"Just that I forgive you and I hope you can find it in your hearts to do the same for me despite our differences in religious interpretation, but either way I'm leaving Kurain and going to be with Nick."

"And I would ask that you consider continuing to allow Maya to take part in your ceremonies and not ex-communicate her as I know you are probably considering it. I hate for Maya to loose this part of her life because of me."

The elders sigh and one says, "We will adjourn to meditate and present our decision at first light tomorrow. Villagers of Kurain, let us pray."

The little acolyte runs over to the gong and taps it more gently this time and the meeting is over.

I turn to Iris.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Oh, Feenie. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." She hugs me and then hugs Maya who looks too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

"Thank you, Iris. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sorry I got in the way. Well, I better go. We have spirits to talk with." And Iris turns and walks away.

All the villagers are filing out the doublewide doors of the meeting hall taking the candles as they go. They leave one candle for Maya and me.

"Well, now what?"

Maya shrugs. She looks like she's been through a war. She's all sweaty and seems weak on her feet.

"We could walk around, but I'm kind of tired."

"Me, too." That would have been the most excruciating trial I'd ever been a part of if there hadn't been that one where I was being blackmailed by Maya's kidnapper.

"Where's everybody going?" I ask.

"The entire village is going by the river to meditate on my fate. They will channel spirits and discuss my transgressions and pray about it. Then they will vote on my punishment and tell me their decision tomorrow as the sun rises. It's tradition."

"And what are you supposed to do?"

"Probably pray for forgiveness or sit and stare at the wall or something. I don't really care what I'm supposed to do. Let's go look at the stars."

She grabs the one candle they have graciously left us and we step outside. She takes my hand and leads me behind Fey Manor to a place where the ground is soft. The moon is just a sliver so as soon as she blows out the candle it feels like the stars are being beamed down at us. It is gorgeous. In the city you can never really appreciate the stars.

"This is the best thing about Kurain. The stars on a clear night."

"I like how quiet it is here."

"I hope I can come back someday."

"Me, too."

"Thanks for being here with me."

It is so amazingly dark here that I can't even see Maya and it's obvious she can't see me either as she misaims and kisses the tip of my nose instead of my lips and starts laughing. Then I feel her tongue graze the outside of my ear and start nibbling on my earlobe.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Nick. You are very special and I think we're meant to be together despite all the obstacles."

I wrap my arms around her and roll her onto her back. I kiss Maya's neck and shoulder pulling her blouse down. I feel her hands alternating between gripping my back and pulling my clothes off me. I feel driven to kiss every inch of her body and starting at her chin I take my time letting my tongue linger on each spot.

Maya makes little moaning sounds as I undress her.

"Nick, I'm the happiest woman in all of Kurain." I laugh because I'm sure there is no way I can object to that. There are more lonely women here than I have ever seen in one place.

"I think I'm the luckiest man in the whole world, Maya. You sure you're not going to change your mind?"

"No way!"

Hearing her say this I feel so happy, so free, like I've never gotten to feel with her before. Our dream is finally coming true. Tomorrow she leaves with me and we'll be together, a family again. The happiest family there can be.

In the dark we explore one another until Maya's panting and little whines turn into a huge scream. But I'm too worked up to worry if any meditating villagers heard us and thought she was being murdered or something. Instead, I just kiss her head and then before I feel ready again she's on top of me tangling her legs around mine.

"Nick, that was amazing. I think you've been holding out on me."

"I'm just happy."

"Me, too."

She leans into me and I feel her tongue on my neck and chest and before I know what's happening I'm inside her once again. And she's yelping and wailing and then lying panting beside me on the cool grass.

We're quiet for a minute and then I can feel her wiggling next to me. "I'm so excited! Tomorrow I finally get to meet Apollo."

I gently swat her and she laughs.

"Now don't go joking about that, because there are a bunch of women here in Kurain that I bet I could distract from their meditation tonight."

Maya laughs harder. "I guess I better behave or you'll have yourself a harem."

But she doesn't behave. Instead she leads my hands over her body enticing me to once again pull her close to me.

Lying under the stars we roll around for what seems like hours in a post-orgasmic haze when I swear I start to see a light heading towards us. I nudge Maya.

"Maya, I think somebody's coming."

"Yeah, I know."

I groan. Maya and her damn x-rated puns. "No, Maya. Look! I think someone's walking this way."

Maya sits up so fast she hits her head into the side of mine and we both groan as we try to find our clothes in the dark with Maya scrambling to find the match she assures me is in one of the pockets of her robes.

I manage to locate my underwear, but in my haste I've no idea if I'm putting them on the right way. The light walks down the lane and enters Fey Manor and then comes out and starts to walk our way again. Maya finds the match and lights our candle and scrambles to tie her robes.

"Mystic Maya? Mystic Maya?" We hear Pearl's voice as the light approaches.

"Pearly?"

"Mystic Maya?"

Pearls has now seen our candle and is headed our way. I grab my shirt, but don't have time to completely button it before she is upon us.

"There you are! I've been sent to tell you that the elders are ready to deliver their decision."

"Pearls, what time is it? They said first light. Did I fall asleep or something?"

"No, the villagers would prefer to deliver the decision now and then get to go to bed. I think, it's maybe three or four in the morning."

Pearls steps closer and she places her free hand on her cheek and squeals. She's gotten close enough that even in the dim light she can now see the chaotic state we're in.

"MR. NICK! I told the Department of Child Safety you would never dream of doing such things till marriage. You're a very naughty man, Mr. Nick!"

"Maya made me do it! She's not as innocent as she looks." I protest jokingly pulling Maya in front of me to block Pearls view of my half dressed body. I hope that Pearls isn't seriously mad at us. Pearls has some very romanticized notions about relationships that she hasn't seemed to outgrow.

"And we never asked you to tell them that we we're messing around, just that I'm not some kind of pervert," I explained.

"Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick…at this point I think you are both some kind of love-crazed perverts because I've found you rolling around half naked in the dirt when you're supposed to be looking terrified and upset and PRAYING. The elders are about to pass judgment on Maya and your relationship."

"We were just enjoying the stars, Pearls." Maya says calmly.

Pearls giggles. "Of course you were and those shouts we all heard echo across the canyon were obviously the hooting of an owl."

"Well, we thought you guys weren't coming back till the morning…the later morning." I mumble.

Pearls shakes her head. "You're special someones so it shouldn't really matter that I've caught you making love under the stars, BUT you can't go in front of the elders looking like this." She points at Maya whose hair is completely down, her pearls are missing and little twigs of vegetation are tangled in her hair.

Pearls grabs Maya's hand. "Come on. I'll help you get your hair done. If you don't get straightened up it'll be obvious what you two have been doing and Mr. Nick, please try to find your pants."

Those are words I honestly never thought I'd hear Pearls say to me and I blush terribly in the darkness. I really hope she doesn't tell Trucy about this.

As Pearls leads Maya back into the house I hear her scolding, "Really Mystic Maya you wait all this time to be with Mr. Nick and you couldn't wait till you were out of Kurain tomorrow? You two are terrible! Very naughty!"

"Pearls, you'll understand some day."

"Oh, I hope so!" Pearls giggles. "I want a man as sweet as Mr. Nick. Have you met Mr. Apollo yet? I hear he is very good looking…"

"Pearls!! He's way too old for you."

"No, he's not. It's the same age difference as you and Mr. Nick."

"And look at the mess that made for us, Pearly."

"I guess you're right, but please keep an eye out for someone for me, because I refuse to chase after the postman like the other girls. My special someone must be out there somewhere."

"I'm sure he is."

Scanning the ground with the candle I find my pants and coat and stuff my tie in my pocket. Forget that. I don't wear a tie for people in the middle of the night. I gather up my shoes and socks in one hand and follow the girls into the house.

"I'm very happy for you and Mr. Nick and I'm very glad you dumped that other guy, because Mr. Nick is definitely your special someone, but really try to behave yourselves for a few more hours." I can hear Maya getting lectured and pulling on my socks and shoes, I holler into the other room for them to hear.

"Nope, Pearls. We're done. We are officially telling people starting today that we are together and anyone who doesn't get told can just find out by walking in on us-"

"Stargazing." Pearls says with a wistful sigh to her voice.

"Exactly."

"But, Pearls, I have to ask you, when I was still a lawyer… did you know all along we were both lying?"

"Of course. I mean Maya was obvious. She had SUCH a huge crush on you, but I knew you were in denial. Now I understand that things were complicated. I didn't understand that the age difference caused you so many problems."

"Says the girl who is trying to get me to set her up with Apollo." Points out Maya.

"Well, I don't know. Trucy keeps talking about him and how great he is."

"See, Nick? See? I told you, you need to keep a closer eye on those two!" Now Maya's scolding me. "Like right now, you've left them alone together at the office overnight haven't you?"

Of course I have but Maya and Pearls look at me as if I just gave Apollo free rein to go stargazing with my daughter.

"Do you want me to call them? I guarantee you Apollo will get pissed off because I'll have woken him up. Nothing is going on."

Pearls giggles, "Well good! I don't want to have to fight with Trucy over a boy!"

I sigh. "Pearls, Apollo is a young man and while he isn't very…I think he needs…" I want to say a girlfriend who isn't quite so sappy, but I can't say it.

"And anyways, Pearls, I refuse to help with any matchmaking if you guys here in Kurain keep up this no men thing. Why would you want to fall in love? So you can live in different cities and be miserable? Pearls, this has got to change. You can't keep expecting the acolytes to live this way."

We hear a gong and even Pearls curses.

"Nick, what am I going to do?"

I have never seen Maya look so tousled.

"Do you guys ever wear ceremonial hats?"

Pearls and Maya both say, "No" in unison with annoyance in their voice. It's not my fault if they have the ridiculous image of Maya in her official robes with my Papa beanie on her head.

I shrug and grab another brush and start madly combing the back of Maya's hair while Pearls forms the customary topknot.

The gong sounds again.

"Sorry, guys I gotta go. Duty calls." Pearls throws her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers, "Take good care of her, Mr. Nick." And she goes scurrying out of the building.

Maya licks her fingers and uses her spit to get a couple loose hair strands in place.

"Do I look decent?" I ask. We've been so focused on making Maya look less like she rolled in the hay we kind of forgot to check me out.

"Your pants are on the right direction and your fly's up- that's all I care about." And with that overwhelming vote of confidence Maya holds out her hand and I take it in mine and we walk toward the meeting place hand in hand like we never have before outside Whaler's Cove.

At the meeting hall I place our candle on one of the long tables and turn to find the circle forming again. Maya and I find a spot to sit next to one another.

They sound the gong one more time and then the lead elder says, "We are ready to pronounce our decision regarding the transgressions of Master Maya. Maya Fey please come forward."

Maya gets up and I stand as well. She looks at me and uses her head to point to the spot in the circle where I was seated. She's telling me that I'm not invited. I'm supposed to remain in the circle, but I shake my head and take her hand. We walk forward and kneel together.

"Mr. Wright, we did not invite you to come forward."

"No, you didn't, but I don't really care. You called Maya forward and from now on where she goes I go." I squeeze her hand and she squeezes mine back. She is smiling at me and I know I must have the goofiest grin on my face. Like I told her it doesn't matter what they say. We're leaving here together.

The elders take an exasperated deep breath and mutter their agreement.

"Master Maya. We find you unfit to serve as Master."

Maya's body begins to quiver and I know she is sobbing worrying what might come next.

"We find that you have intentionally lied and deceived not only the elders but the entire village."

Maya is looking down, but I still have her hand so I bring it to my lips and kiss the back of her hand as they continue.

"However, we believe that the rules of our community were in some ways manipulated placing you in a situation that other master's have not been placed in. We also believe that your dedication to our mysticism would be missed were we to strip you of your inclusion here. Therefore, we have voted to allow you to continue in our order as a full member."

"And we ask that you please assist us in the ceremonial induction of the new Master of Kurain, Pearl Fey."

At this point Pearl enters the circle from behind the elders wearing some kind of garment over her robes. It's something I've never seen before so I have to assume it is some kind of Master-to-Be special shawl or something.

Pearls looked very dignified and not at all like the silly girl who was begging us to set her up with Apollo not even ten minutes ago.

"I have been given the authority of Master in the interim time between now and my official induction ceremony and my first act as Master is to recognize Mr. Ni-Phoenix Wright as a friend of the order and extend him and all his family the rights and privileges to come and go freely as members of our village. And given the extraordinary mysticism displayed by both Maya and Phoenix I also recognize that any children they shall have female OR male will belong to our order."

A gasp is heard around the room, but the ones from me and Maya are probably the loudest of all. Talk about embarrassing us, Pearls! Technically, I still haven't actually asked Maya to marry me. In typical Phoenix/Maya fashion we're doing everything backwards…

"I believe that his mastery of the magatama and his dedication to our former Master show an enormous amount of respect and dedication to our way of life besides the help that he as an attorney and seeker of justice and truth has offered our village in times of crisis, but I challenge any who disagree with my decision to speak now. For after this time there will be no opportunity for discussion."

Murmurs are heard about the room. I hear snippets of things. A woman complaining about a new Master already changing all the rules. A woman complaining that there is no way any man could see psyche-locks and that it must be some kind of illusion engineered by Maya. One voice complaining that only the Fey girls ever seem to get a man.

Pearls surveys the room and the grumblings die down. No one dares challenge their new Master.

"Rise, Mystic Maya and Mystic Phoenix."


	12. Kurain the winter PART 2

Risenfromash: This is the next to last chapter in this story…

PART 2:

Maya and I had planned to leave Kurain no matter what, but even though the news is good we really want to get out of here **now**. We run to her room and we throw her clothes, hairbrush and other junk in her suitcase and I scold her for not having packed before I arrived. The train doesn't run this early in the morning so we hire a cab. It'll cost a fortune, but I don't care. All I can think about is how Maya and I are finally going to be together and nobody or nothing is going to change that and I keep praying to myself that she doesn't change her mind. This is a major change for both of us and I know I'm getting the easier end of the bargain. I don't have to move. I don't have to give up my life. But she seems to want this even more than I do, if that's possible. I don't think her smile could be any wider.

I don't even bother to haggle with the cab driver about exactly how much this ride is going to set us back until we are already in the cab headed to the city. I'm feeling generous today. I'm taking Maya home, finally. It could cost every dime I have and every dime I will have and it would be worth it.

In the back of the cab I wrap my arms around her and she falls asleep and I fall asleep soon after. The glare of the rising sun wakes me up as we near the city. I feel the warmth of Maya against me and I look down and see that she is still sound asleep and her drool has pooled on my thigh.

I laugh, because to me it's the most beautiful sight in the world. Every time I look her way I feel so damn happy. I'm sure I'm still grinning like a moron.

She hears me laugh and stirs a little.

"Good morning."

Before her eyes open her hands pat around. I think she might be a little disoriented.

"Nick?"

"Yes."

Her eyes flutter open and she sits up. She looks tousled, like she just got of bed, but not in a bad way at all.

She doesn't say anything just turns to look at the sunrise out the window.

"Wow. It's so beautiful."

"I know. Almost makes me wish I were an early riser."

She laughs. She knows I could probably count on my fingers and toes the number of times I've seen the sun rise in my life.

She leans toward me and takes my hand in hers and whispers, "Nick, maybe it's cause I was up so late, but…um…this is really happening, right?"

I nod. "You can pinch me too if you want."

"Naw. I believe you. Besides if this is just one of those dreams I don't wanna wake up."

I know the dreams she means. The torturous us-together-all-the-time dreams. It feels like they're coming true now but I'm still paranoid. After so long maybe this is just an illusion. Maybe any minute Maya's going to change her mind or I'm going to say or do something stupid and mess things up. I have a knack for doing that.

But I have to admit Maya doesn't look upset about leaving Kurain at all. She's slowly waking up and happily swinging her feet while making eyes at me. God, she's cute.

"You know what we should do?" Maya asks me, her eyes sparkling.

I would guess it had something to do with sex except she's speaking loudly enough the cabbie can hear so I know that can't be it. We're both shy about that stuff around other people even if it didn't seem like that was the case last night. I'm not sure how I'm ever going to be able to look Pearly in the eyes again without turning red as a beet.

And I know Maya's favorite things usually somehow involve burgers, the Steel Samurai, or making out…so I decide since the sex option is out and I don't think there are any new Pink Princess spin-offs in theaters that her idea must involved burgers.

"If you're about to say that we should pick up burgers I'll be forced to remind you that that-," I point to the beautiful orange and pink sunrise. "Is the sunrise and the burger place doesn't open until ten or eleven."

She contemplates this. I'm surprised she doesn't suggest we go there and call the emergency number posted on the door and demand they come down to make us celebratory burgers.

"You're right. We need breakfast…let's make the kids pancakes!"

I don't know why, but the way she says this cracks me up because I immediately know she means Apollo and Trucy even though I'm sure that the two of them are by far more mature and responsible than Maya or me. Oh, well. We're getting there.

As if on cue my stomach rumbles and I realize that I haven't eaten since the train ride to Kurain and this may be the longest I've ever seen Maya go without eating and we've…ah… burned a lot of calories…

So before we get the cab driver to drop us at home we run, literally, into the all-night grocery and pick up pancake making stuff.

Maya and I tiptoe back into the office and change out of our formal clothes. I'm glad they only had candlelight in the meeting room in Kurain because we are a sight. There are grass stains on the back of Maya's robes and we both look very disheveled to say the least. Thank God Trucy is in bed because I know she'd take one look at us and make some comment. Knowing her she'd probably be asking us if we used protection or something. I sometimes feel like I adopted a mother instead of a daughter.

We change into our pjs and set to work making pancakes and sausage and bacon. Apollo emerges from his room puffy eyed and with the imprints of his bedding on his face. Like me he is not a morning person and I could honestly convince myself he was sleepwalking if he didn't react so strongly to seeing Maya and I sword fighting with a couple kitchen utensils.

"Take that, Mystic Phoenix!" Maya thrusts at me while I attempt to parry.

"Ugh! Maya that one has pancake batter on it." I laugh as I get splattered.

"Oh, sorry, Nick…" She starts to come give me a kiss and then she sees him.

"Oh, my gosh you must be Apollo!" Maya runs at the young man her arms wrapping around his neck before he can even respond. His reflexes are always a little slow in the morning.

"Uh, hi. You must be Maya."

"I'm SO happy to finally meet you." Maya is so excited. "Nick's told me so much about you!"

Maya's spatula is dripping pancake batter on Apollo's back, but he doesn't seem to mind. He's actually smiling.

"I'm glad to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about you…from Truce." Apollo shots me a look that reminds me that I've never said a word about Maya to him. He doesn't seem angry, just a little puzzled.

"Hey, Trucy! Get up! Maya's here." Apollo shouts into the makeshift hallway in their room.

"Really, Polly?"

Trucy emerges from her room in pink pjs.

"Polly, why are you covered in pancake batter?"

"Oh, aw I guess one of the spatulas dripped on me."

Trucy shakes her head at Apollo's obvious incompetence and grabs a towel from the bathroom and wipes the mess off the back of his t-shirt.

"So, what's the plan today? Do we have to prep for that prelim hearing?" Trucy is a morning person, but even for her she seems a little amped up today.

"Naw, they cancelled that. So we got nothing to do." Apollo says.

"Thank goodness. We should have some family fun today," Trucy says snagging several pancakes and plopping them on a couple plates one for her and one for Apollo.

I smile. Yes, a fun day would be nice.

"What'd you have in mind, Trucy?" I always leave it up to her to pick the activities.

"Let's go bowling!"

Maya nods. "I haven't been bowling in years. That would be fun."

Apollo chews on his pancake in silence and I could swear he actually looks a little sad. Surely, he doesn't think we don't intend to include him, but then again I'm not sure he has quite realized that me and Trucy consider him family and not just cause he's living here.

Trucy has always talked about me getting her a mommy. He probably doesn't know where he fits into this anymore. I hope he's not worried I'm going to throw him out or something. I have kind of treated him badly, but I hope he doesn't think I'm that cold hearted. Hell, I love him. I really do.

"That sounds great. Apollo do you bowl for real or do you use bumpers?" I ask.

Apollo appears startled and before he can respond Trucy answers for him.

"Oh, Polly bowls for real don't you? I bet you're good."

"I don't really know. I've only gone bowling a couple times and it was when I was in college and I got a little tipsy both times so I don't think I did as well as I could have."

"Well, that settles it." Maya announces happily clapping her hands. "Our mission today is to settle whether or not Apollo is good at bowling."

Apollo smiles.

We walk together to the bowling alley. It's a bit of a hike, but we don't care. Now that Maya's here I feel like I got all the time in the world.

Maya and Apollo lag behind a little as Maya asks him all kinds of questions. Trucy keeps poking me asking what the special occasion is that Maya has come for a visit and why do I seem so happy and is Maya finally becoming her mommy. I just hush her and point over to Apollo and Maya.

"I think Polly really likes her."

"I do, too. He's happy to see you happy."

"Daddy, are we finally going to be a family?"

I nod. Trucy smiles and runs ahead shouting.

"Last one in gets the pink ball."

Apollo takes off shouting his objection to the fact she got a head start.

"Truce, that is so not fair. See if I buy you lunch next time we're at the courthouse!"

"You never buy me lunch at the courthouse. You make me survive on Ema's snackoos."

"That was only that one time and I told you I didn't have any money before we left home. You could have packed a lunch."

Maya looks at me. "Ok, you're right. There's nothing going on there." It surprises me that she doesn't sound in the least bit sarcastic.

"How can you tell? You and Pearls got me so worried last night…"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that they care about each other really deeply, but not in that way."

I grab her shoulders and spin her towards me.

"Exactly! That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you about me and Edgey!" Maybe it's because of our bizarre relationship, but Maya has a really hard time understanding platonic relationships and has been insisting to me for years that Edgeworth is in love with me. I don't buy it, but I tolerate her throery because I'm not about to do anything to attempt to disprove it.

"But, Nick. Edgeworth does have feelings for you I know he does."

"Of course he does, Maya. Edgey and I are really good friends. I'd…I dunno run into a burning building for him."

Maya arches an eyebrow. She's probably wondering gif I'd attempt to run over a burning bridge for him, but I know I wouldn't. That type of adrenaline rush only occurs because of her and my daughter.

"Edgey has never done anything to come on to me or said anything. In fact, he and I got into a big fight after I got disbarred because he told me I was love with you and I was still in denial. He said I belonged with you and I wasn't ready to accept it."

"He's still hurting. I think you two need to talk about it."

"No. I think that would make it more awkward." The image of me and Edgeworth attempting to talk about feelings is like a nightmare to me. It's way too embarrassing. Besides if Edgeworth does feel something it's completely one sided so wouldn't that be even sadder for him? I don't want to be forced to reject my friend…

"Maybe, but Nick I want you to know something. If you're ever with him and you feel…differently don't worry about me. I want Edgey to be happy, too. Just don't try anything with anyone else."

"Maya, for the last time I'm not gay." Good grief! You'd think she's know that by now…

"Nick, I really don't think it works that way. I don't think you're necessarily one way or the other. I think it's about the connection between people."

"And Maya you're the only one I want to be with." I almost say connect with but it sounds dirty somehow and I want a lot more than that with Maya.

"Ok, but I want you to know it's ok if it ever happens, but I find you with some chick and I'll bust your balls." My jaw drops. Since when does she talk like that?! "Speaking of balls…I think that pink one has your name all over it."

And Maya is off like a shot leaving me standing on the sidewalk in front of the bowling aisle marveling that she just gave me permission to cheat on her with one of my best friends and that I still haven't gotten around to telling her that Apollo and Trucy are actually brother and sister. Oh well, we'll have plenty of time to sort all this out later, I guess. Right now I have to uphold my reputation as the world's worst bowler, but I'd rather do it with a manly ball, especially after our conversation.

"Hey, wait up!" I shout running after her. "Maya, you leave me the girlie ball and I'm going home!"

She turns around and sticks her tongue out at me and I sprint over to her and grab the back of her shirt. She's so close to me I don't want to let her go. I spin her around and scan to make sure Apollo and Trucy can't see us and I clutch her to me and give her the biggest kiss.

"Maya, I love you. I'm so happy."

She smiles. "Me, too, Nick, me too!"

Then she starts kissing my neck and it feels so good I can't help but loosen my grip on her, letting my hands fall to my sides and then with a giggle she's off again.

"Ha, ha. Nick. Gotcha!"

That was a ploy? Damn it.

"I'll get you for that! Tonight I swear!"

She turns to me and smiles, "You better, Old Man. You better."

And with that she's through the door of the bowling alley with me sprinting up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Risenfromash:** Well, here it is the conclusion of _Our Secret Mission_. It is long, but I really didn't want to chop it in half. Somehow having to click buttons to get to the next part seemed to me to alter the flow. Maybe I'm weird.

I also just realized all the lines I put to break up the stories up to this point weren't visible so I've put little xxx to break the sections, because there are different POV in this chapter and I apologize I didn't catch that the formatting had taken them away before. I', kind of annoyed…

This was an incredibly challenging chapter to write because for many of you this will be the end of the story, but I have many ideas for Nick/Maya, Vera/Polly and others…. after and during the events of these stories so I had to decide whether I needed to do two versions of this one with kind of risenfromash cannon or what, but I compromises and hopefully it makes sense for the most part. The only thing that may not be evident is that Vera is under house arrest as she is in my Polly/Vera stories.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. I never expected this story to be so well enjoyed by fellow Maya/Nick fans and I love you all for taking the time to offer comments and encouragement. This was supposed to be a little 7 chapter story that grew to this and took some hair-pulling to accommodate Capcom's nonsensical timeline and plot lines. I love you Capcom!

Author's notes follow the story.

I duck a little as I enter. It takes some effort to make sure I don't step on my train or catch it on the latch on the limo door, but with Nick's help I manage to step in without making a total fool of myself. Thank goodness I didn't pick the dress with the longer train. What on earth was I thinking when I picked out this gown and these shoes? Obviously, I wasn't concerned with tasks like walking…only how I was going to look.

I kick my shoes off before turning to wave to our friends out the back window. As we pull away I see Larry giving Nick a thumbs up and Gumshoe and Maggey shouting for their kids to get out of the street. I smile. It was such a beautiful ceremony and so nice to see all our friends, but now I have Nick all to myself. I've been waiting all day for this.

"I love you." I say, but I don't say it all slow and dramatic like the Steel Samurai does when he confesses his love to the Pink Princess. I'm too excited.

"I love you, too." Nick grins at me and stretches and casually pushes one of the million buttons in the back of the limo. A dark privacy screen goes up behind the driver. Nick thinks he's being slick. I won't spoil his fun by pointing out how obvious he is as he loosens his tie and kicks off his shoes. We don't have to mind being obvious anymore. I mean we have gone legit with this whole getting married thing, but somehow it feels a little strange to have everybody know we're together now. After so long only being together behind closed doors I think we will always crave privacy.

He kisses me and I think that even though it isn't his blue suit this tuxedo-thing suits him. I tell him so and he chuckles and offers me a drink.

"Champagne?"

My eyes get wide. "Oh, yes! I hardly got to have any at the reception. People wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, you're the bride. The attention comes with the white dress."

He hands me a very full glass of champagne.

"To us." We toast.

"To another trip to Whaler's Cove." We clink our glasses again.

"To Trucy who has just got the coolest mommy ever." I grin from ear to ear. I don't know that I'll ever feel like I'm Trucy's mom, but having her happily calling me that is pretty thrilling. It's such an honor that she doesn't mind sharing her daddy with me. I imagine it must not be easy after so any years of it just being the two of them.

"To Apollo," I continue. "For being an amazing attorney and giving such a nice toast-"

"And to the fact he couldn't take his eyes off Vera the whole day." Nick says chuckling.

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah!" Nick nods. "That's why he dropped your ring when he was handing it to me. I thought I was going to have to chase it!"

Now I realize that it was Vera I heard giggling so hard when Apollo and Nick were fumbling around with the ring.

Nick rolls his eyes, "I knew I should have had Edgeworth hold the rings."

I shrug. Polly and Vera are so cute together and more than that they're good for each other. I hope they get married…I think they do, too.

"To Polly and Vera!"

Then we look at each other. I can tell Nick is trying to think of more to toast to. He seems rather giddy.

"To Gavin for being in jail where he belongs!" He shouts. Yes, he is definitely giddy.

"To other Gavin for being a glimmerous fop!"

We continue like this, toasting everybody and everything. Life is good. It's better than good.

When my glass is empty Nick fills it back up immediately, but he sets his aside and leans against me whispering in my ear, "So, **Mrs. Wright** what do you have planned for us in Whaler's Cove this time?"

I narrow my eyes. I haven't planned anything special this time. I've been so focused on the stupid wedding. Not that it was stupid, but come on! These stupid wedding people try to get you to agonize over every little detail and sure… it's nice to have everything look great, but really all I wanted was Nick and now I've got him and the whole world knows it or at least the part of the world that matters to us.

"Sorry, Nick. No treasure hunts this time. I didn't plan any surprises at all."

"That's ok. I like doing nothing with you." I examine his face to see if he's meant that as some kind of "codeword" for more adult recreations, but he seems to have meant it sincerely as he is leaning back and closing his eyes like he is about to take a nap. He looks absolutely adorable. I lean over to him and kiss the tip of his nose and he wraps his arm around me pulling me into his lap.

"There is one thing I think we should do though-"

His eyes pop open. "No dumpster diving."

I laugh. We only did that once, but it sure seems to have made an impression. Not like he didn't routinely sift through garbage at crime scenes all the time.

"No, I think before we get to the hotel we should stop at the wayside and have someone take our pictures on the beach with the ocean in the background."

Nick smiles and murmurs his agreement. "I'm not convinced Lotta is that good a wedding photographer. I swear I caught her trying to dangle a UFO made of pie plates in the back of that photo of our wedding party."

I grimace. I saw that too and had hoped Nick hadn't noticed. It had been my idea to hire her. Oh, well she is an old friend.

"That's ok. Pearls got a bunch on my camera. Wanna see?" I reach over on the seat to where we had piled a few things we wanted with us during the ride. I hand Nick the camera and I snuggle close to him so we can both see the images on the viewing screen.

"Wow! You can really see the resemblance between Apollo and Trucy in that one!" I nod. It's a great photo of both of them. We'll have to print it and frame it.

I flip through the pictures and show him my favorite one. It's of him, Trucy and Pearls. I took it while they danced together at the reception. He smiles and I swear he's got tears in his eyes, but then he pushes the button to advance to the next photo and the next.

Then the images change to ones form the bachelorette party and I blush. There are some pretty wild pictures on there. I grab the camera but Nick protests, of course.

"Hey, let me see those!" Nick snags the camera from me his eyes getting wide with shock. "And you wore white."

I shrug. "You're only young once. You should know that, Old Man." He hands me the camera still shaking his head. All the guys were a little shocked at how wild we girls got the other night, but it was all in good fun and with a Steel Samurai stripper did people really think we were going to behave ourselves?

Nick smiles at me and seems to be studying me as he gets this very peaceful look on his face. I snuggle up beside him and he wraps his arms around me and I close my eyes trying to do everything I can to memorize the feelings I have at this very moment. I don't think I've ever been so happy and I start to cry. Nick hears me sniffle and looks down to see if I'm ok. I reach up to wipe the tears away, but before I can his hand gently pulls my chin up and our lips met and though my eyes are closed I'm sure I'm not the only one crying.

~xxxxx~

We are on our second bottle of champagne and Maya has never looked more beautiful. Her dress is what I think they call off the shoulder. At any rate, you can see her shoulders and the nape of her neck and it all looks…enticing. I'm glad she decided not to wear spirit medium robes. I see her in those all the time, but this…this is very special. We're sitting on the seats facing each other with our backs to the sides of the car, but I'm feeling the need to be closer to her…much closer.

I start crawling across the seat to her and she smiles and laughs at me as I fight to climb on top of the poofiness of her dress. It's a good thing we have a limo there is no way she could ride in a normal car with this dress. Exactly how many yards of white fabric are necessary to make one wedding dress? I wonder as I crawl over her legs. She reaches her arm out to me and pulls my face to hers. I feel her hands pulling off my jacket and easing my shirt out of my waistband. Her hands touch my bare skin and it sends shivers through my body. My hands are exploring her body; my eyes are gazing into hers. I couldn't be happier when I hear something.

Maya and I stop kissing and look around the limo. Was that my cell phone? Then we hear that all too familiar Steel Samurai stanza.

_What the hell?! I'm a little busy here!!_

I turn back to Maya. If it's important they'll call back. Maya's hands return to running through my hair, my lips return to the crook of her neck. And then we hear it again.

_ UGH!!!_

Maya's body sags. "You better get it, Nick." I roll my eyes as I reach to rummage around in our junk for wherever my phone has ended up.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She says sweetly as I mouth the words, "You better not." I push the talk button.

"Hello?!"

"Hi, Daddy! Sorry to bug you and Maya, but I'm calling for Polly."

I hear Apollo in the background shouting, "I told her not to! I swear! Truce, he's on his honeymoon for God's sake!!" Apollo knows there times when no man should be interrupted, however, my daughter doesn't care. She knows my world revolves around her so she can get away with anything.

"I am sorry, but Polly really needs to ask you something. He's freaking out!"

I here sounds as the phone is passed over to Apollo.

"I'm so sorry! I told her not to call you, but you know her. She never listens."

"Because you're freaking out!" Trucy shouts in the background.

"Apollo, what's going on?" I say with an irritated sigh.

Maya leans into me with concern while mouthing the words, "Oh, no what's wrong with Polly?" I shrug and roll my eyes. I'm sure no one has died. They both sound too chipper. I'm just annoyed because their constant apologizing is only serving to prolong this conversation. They need to hurry up and let me get back to… my wife. Wow…that's going to take some getting used to…

"Phoenix, we can't find the keys to the cuffs."

I laugh. For Vera to be able to attend the wedding she had to have a legal chaperone and since the rest of the family was in the wedding Ema had gotten the job.

"Ema and Vera are still handcuffed to one another and you guys lost the key?"

Maya starts laughing so hard she tumbles off the seat and I'm right behind her.

"Sir, it's not funny."

"I'm sure it isn't to you, but it's hilarious to us. I don't even mind that you called now. This is too damn funny." The image of Apollo madly running around looking for the key to free his girlfriend from Ema's companionship plays in my mind like some kind of vaudeville routine. This is priceless! Maya is nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, well Vera and Ema don't think so." Apollo complains.

"I'm sure you could think of a way to show them **both** a good time." I'm enjoying this way too much. I love messing with Apollo. He takes life way too seriously for someone so young.

"Phoenix, don't you start. Larry has been making so many manage a trios jokes Ema and Vera have locked themselves in the bathroom."

"Well, Apollo I'm really sorry about this but I don't know where the key is. You sure it didn't end up in Trucy's panties somehow?"

"That was the first place I looked." Apollo sounds stressed. "I knew we should have used Ema's fake cuffs."

"I'm not going to even ask how you know Ema owns non-regulation handcuffs."

"Yeah, please don't. I'm sorry I bothered you, but Gumshoe thought maybe you were trying to be funny and hid the key somewhere."

"No, sorry." I have to admit it does sound like the kind of thing I'd do. I wish I had thought of it…but I've been distracted. The whole getting married and starting to try to make a baby thing kind of weighs on a guy's mind, I guess.

I glance at Maya and she shakes her head, "Maya's pleading innocent, too."

"Well I guess we'll have to take them to the fire department and have the things cut off." Apollo says with a sigh. "Have a good honeymoon and Phoenix…I'm **really sorry** we interrupted you guys. Please, tell Maya I'm sorry."

"You have my permission to smack Larry if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks. It just might."

I hang up the phone and try to get back to that romantic moment we were having before the interruption. That is how I think you're probably supposed to feel on your wedding day, but instead Maya looks at me and says, "Nick, do you **really** not know where the key is?"

My jaw drops. Does she really think I would lie…to Apollo of all people?

"Maya-"

Maya sits up straight and swings her legs from the seat. Is she really that short? I marvel.

"Call me Mrs. Wright."  
I lean in to kiss her. "Whatever you say, **Mrs. Wright**." She giggles like a little girl and I stop for a second. Mrs. Wright is my mom. Maya is Maya. This is weird…

"What's wrong?" She looks concerned.

"It's just going to take some getting used to is all."

"Yeah," she says wistfully and a thought crosses my mind. Trucy went through this phase where she would write her name and the name of boys she liked…

"You didn't like have a notebook where you wrote that did you?"

Maya blushes. "No, of-ff--f co-course not." She stammers. "That's the kind of thing Pearly would do. Not me."

I shake my head at her. She is so busted. I can imagine her scrawling "Maya Wright and Mrs. Maya Wright" all over a piece of paper. Years ago I suppose this would have scared me, but now it's just funny. I look at her intensely.

"Now, Maya, I thought we had agreed there would be no more lying even when Apollo and Trucy aren't around to keep us honest."

"Oh, fine. Yes, I practiced writing it, but I didn't dot the "I" with a heart or anything and it wasn't years ago. It was last week. I needed to practice so when I pay bills I don't mess up."

"Pay bills? When have you ever paid bills? Does Mrs. Phoenix Wright pay bills?" I say hopefully. She smacks me playfully in the arm.

"No, I think you had a little pink diary with a little teeny, tiny lock and key and on every page you wrote Nick plus Maya, Nick and Maya-."

"I did not." She crosses her arms in fake anger at me and I kiss her neck till she melts and then I switch to blowing raspberries on it instead. What can I say? I'm evil.

"Stop it, Nick!" She giggles, her feet waving in the air above our heads. "I'll pee! I swear it!! Stop! You better stop!!! I'm serious, Nick!"

~xxxxx~

I'm sipping champagne and staring at Nick. Blatantly staring, but Nick is watching me, too. I'd almost say that it's a scheming look on his face. He's probably figuring out how to boo my tummy or tickle the bottom of my feet or something.

He reaches over to the heap of junk thrown on one of the seats opposite us and pulls a wrapped present from it.

"Here. Happy…ah…Wedding Day?" I giggle and take it. It's in a men's shirt box, but when I open it and dig through the tissue paper I discover it's _Steel Samurai #42_.

"Oh, my God!! You got it!"

He nods. "Finally."

I set down my champagne and make sure it is secure before gently lifting the comic book out of the box and delicately peeling the tape off the poly bag to open it. I slide it and the backing board out and breath in the lovely comic book smell. I'm too much in rapture to hit Nick who is sitting there shaking his head at my geek-gasm.

I run my hands over the cover and then turn to page four and I see it. The notorious misprint.

"Look, there it is Nick!" I say with a gasp.

He leans over to examine it, too. "Oh yeah the Steel Samurai's spear is the wrong color."

I nod. Legend has it the colorist who did this was fired and the publishing house tried to destroy all the copies with the misprint.

"That's it?" He looks incredulous.

"Yeah." I say in awe. The. Best. Husband. Ever.

I slowly and carefully place the comic back in its protection and set it back in the box by my feet and leap upon Nick showering him with kisses.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" He chuckles as I jump on top of him.

I begin giggling and waving my feet with delight as I feel his hands sliding under my fancy dress, but I realize we're both a little tipsy so I'd better move that comic before we get too carried away and accidentally fall on top of it or something. I don't want to damage it after Nick has spent years trying to hunt me down a copy. I carry it over to the seat it was sitting on and I notice another box sitting there. It is a shimmery silver tied with ribbon. The box is about the size of a cell phone, but much flatter.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"You mean you didn't put it there?"

I shake my head, but it has our names on it so I grab the box and go and sit close to him and open the envelope. Inside are two separate envelopes one addressed to each of us. I hand Nick his and take the one to me.

~xxxxx~

I don't recognize the writing on the outside of the envelope, but it does look familiar. It's definitely not anybody in my family and I don't think its Edgey's. I tear open the envelope. The card has a very classy looking painting of flowers on it and I could swear I smell a faint hint of the flowers…it must be my imagination…though it does seem familiar somehow.

I flip open the card to find a handwritten note inside.

_Dear Phoenix,_

The item in this box really belongs to Maya, but I have been burdened with it in my possession for so long that I have decided to pass it on to you. I know that we have never liked one another, but I want you to know that I am very happy for you and Maya and should you ever do anything to hurt that girl you will have me to deal with!! So just remember that for some fool reason she loves you and I believe she always will.

_ Franziska_

I glance over at the box. What the hell could be in that tiny box?

_It isn't ticking is it?_

~xxxxx~

This is so weird. I think it was Pearls who put this stuff in the limo for us while we were busy at the reception, but this is definitely not Pearly's handwriting. I don't recognize it at all. Maybe it's from Nick's mom. She seems like such a nice lady. I open the envelope. The card is of a willow tree by a river. It's a beautiful painting…very peaceful. Whoever this is from has good taste that's for sure. Inside the card I find a note.

_Dear Maya,_

_ I am returning this to you since it is obvious that you and Phoenix have worked out your feelings for one another. Please forgive me, but I thought it was about time your foolish husband know just how much you have always adored him. Maybe you can use it as a focus item in the hospital? I'm sure Phoenix will be of no use to you in the delivery room._

_The ceremony was lovely. Miles and I are so very happy for you._

_ Franziska_

I panic. There is only one thing Franziska could have put in this box. My hand darts to grab it, but Nick is faster. It's in his palm before I can nab it.

"Give that to me. It's mine. It wasn't Franziska's to give."

Nick pulled his hand closer to him. He's holding the box delicately gently like it's a little baby kitten or something.

"Maya, the box had both our names on it. Therefore, it is fifty percent mine legally."

"Well, you're not a lawyer so hand it over."

"No."

"Give it to me!" I am turning beat red and I know it is only making him more curious. I try to snatch the box out of his hand but he holds on to it and our scuffle ends up accidentally knocking the lid off the box and the content flutters to the floor.

Nick sees the distinctive pink seashell calling card of Shelly DeKiller and proceeds to gasp and throw himself between me and the card as though the card itself might reach out and try to kill me.

"Nick, it's ok. Don't hurt yourself, Old Man."

"Why would she?" he asks

I sigh. Time to come clean I guess.

"Because it's old. Look closer."

He leans over and peers at it and sees the doodle of himself on the card with "Nick" written beneath.

"Did **you **draw that?"

I nod and hang my head in shame. His lips twitch as he picks it up. I think he is unsure whether he is allowed to laugh or not.

"Vera's not the only person who draws to calm herself." I comment. I've never told him and Franziska never had either. I can't believe she's kept it all these years.

He picks it up and stares at it for a moment before smiling broadly. I think he approves of the likeness. He tucks the card in his pocket, but says nothing. Instead he scoops me into his lap and shakes his head.

"What an idiot I was."

"Nick, you're still an idiot."

"Thanks," he says but he doesn't seem upset. "But now I'm an idiot with a wife. A cute, funny, talented wife."

I roll my eyes. I don't feel talented. What exactly do I do, anyways?

"Sure. What's my talent again?"

"Besides, bringing the spirits of the dead back?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Keeping me in line." He winks at me and tosses me down on the seat and gazes down at me.

"Nick, you aren't still mad I never told you how I felt, are you?"

Nicks eyes turn skyward as he contemplates. "No. I guess not, but it does seem like it took us way too long to get here. I mean compared to Vera and Apollo we look like…relationship snails or something."

I laugh. I see an image of a spiky haired snail slowly crawling toward the aisle way in the church.

"Nick, did you ever think that maybe it was supposed to be this way?"

He pauses for a moment and frowns. "What do you mean?" He asks before returning to his apparent mission of kissing every inch of my visible skin.

"Well, if things hadn't happened the way they had you wouldn't have adopted Trucy or met Apollo… and Apollo probably never would have met Vera and Miles and Franziska would never have…well, started doing whatever it is those two are doing Nick cracks up. Things have been so crazy with the wedding we haven't gotten to talk to each other about the revelation that Edgeworth and his sister have become an item. "Maybe you're right. I guess none of it really matters anyways. I mean. It's all working out ok, **finally**." He lies next to me on the seat and takes my hand in his.

~xxxxx~

"By the way, I talked to Edgey."

"I know. Apollo told me that's why we weren't starting the ceremony on time." Nick smirks at me. "Did that worry you?"

"A little…maybe, but I'm the one who told you to talk to him. I'm used to you procrastinating."

Nick laughs. He's probably wondering if that's some kind of dig about how long I had to wait for him to propose even after I moved in. I guess Nick is more insecure than he seems. Like I would have said no! I guess I could have asked him…I don't know why I never did…

Nick shrugs. "You were right-about Edgey, I mean."

"Ha!" I point at him. I love it when I'm right. That's one thing me and all these attorneys have in common.

"The key word being "**were**." **Past tense**. He is very much in love with Franziska."

"They're fighting. He wants to move back here." I'm really worried about them. Some of the things she told me when Edgeworth and Nick weren't around…well, they weren't very good.

Nick nods. "Yes, but something happened this morning. She came into our dressing room and told him she'd changed her mind. She told him to sell the von Karma estate. She said she wants to move back here with him. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seem him so…"

"Happy?"

"Relieved. You know how he is. He seemed normal…well normal for Edgey, but I swear he must have been dying on the inside."

I can't believe it…what a turnaround. Just two days ago they'd been fighting something terrible. Then again I can think of times I've wanted to kill Nick and they weren't all that long ago either. It's kind of embarrassing to think that it took us having a huge fight for him to finally propose, but I guess that just shows we'll make it through the challenges. I'd like to think the rough stuff is over with, but in truth it may not be. The only difference is now we get to be together and our friends will be with us so I know everything will be ok.

~xxxxx~

A voice comes through the intercom in the limo.

"We're here."

I groan. We haven't been paying any attention to where we were and we told the driver to let us know about five minutes before we arrived at the wayside so we could freshen up before going out to have our photos made.

I frown at Nick as we hurriedly try to get redressed. He climbs out of the limo and holds the door open for me and as I step out I am met by a gust of wind.

"See, I told you. Everyone will just think the wind messed up your hair," he says winking at me. Yeah, Nick, my hair is one thing but I don't think anyone will believe the wind unbuttoned the back of my dress…I should have known there was no way we would be amused with only visible skin for four hours.

It makes me blush to think that now everybody knows what we're doing. It used to be that we'd come here in secret and now this time it's so public. We're on our honeymoon and everybody knows what you do on a honeymoon. Now I understand that expression "**blushing** **bride.**" I must have been the color of a tomato all day long what with everybody making all kinds of comments about Nick and me. I mean I am planning to spend the entirety of the next few days in bed making love to him, but does everyone have to **talk** about it? It's so embarrassing I mean Nick and I barely kiss in public but even the elders kept yammering on about all kinds of **private** stuff. I guess it's Pearls' fault for offering that blessing to our future children but I could barely make eye contact with Nick's parents after some of what I heard people saying. Oh, well. I should just be happy that the elders seem to have temporarily forgotten that they don't particularly like "Mystic Phoenix."

Hanging from my wrist is my camera and I start scanning the beach for someone we can have take our picture. The limo driver told us he had to stay with the car so we have to find someone else.

"Come on, Nick. There's some people over there."

We slog through the sand in our formal wear and I see a teenage boy hanging out by himself. I start heading that way and Nick grabs my hand.

"Not him. I think he'd run off with your camera."

I roll my eyes. Nick still has some trust issues with those outside of our family.

"You don't think we could catch him if he ran?"

"Not dressed like this, but then again thinking of those photos of you and Franny falling into the wrong hands might give me enough of an adrenaline rush. You're going to blow one of those up and put it on the wall above my bed right?"

I slug him and he almost tips over in the sand. He laughs hysterically and rights himself and points further down the beach to an older lady flinging a tennis ball out in the waves for her golden retriever. She sees us and smiles. Nick nods. She's the one.

She takes a handful of photos of Nick and I and even one of us with her dog because Sammy seems to like us and keeps bringing us his ball to throw for him.

We thank her and start trudging back to the limo, but I turn around and snap a bunch more of Nick. He looks SO hot in his tux I want to have a million photos of him. It's too bad we have the limo and our luggage to deal with…it's been a few years since we visited that cave…

~xxxxx~

By the time we get to the Budget Inn in Whaler's Cove we're both a little tousled and very drunk and all Maya has to do to get me rolling with laughter is to ask me if I've checked my pockets for keys. The limo driver thinks we're insane but I think it is more because we've come to Whaler's Cove for our honeymoon then due to our antics. I'm sure he deals with drunk people all the time.

Maya and I climb out of the limo and go into the front desk. Tom looks at us in surprise.

"You got married!"

"We did!" Maya says hopping up and down and clapping her hands like she does when waiting in line to see a Pink Princess movie.

"Congratulations!"

We say our thanks, but then Tom becomes concerned.

"But I'm sorry I don't have your normal room. Number fourteen has been reserved-"

"For Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix Wright?" I provide helpfully.

Tom continues to appear confused.

"That's us!" Maya grabs my arm and points to our linked arms as if that helps the poor hotel manager understand that in the seven years he's known us he's never once known our real names.

"Sorry, we had to use fake names." I say grimacing. They're such nice people I hate the fact we lied to them.

"We're really sorry for lying but Nick has been doing some top secret investigation into corruption in the court system and he was so worried about my safety that we thought it best I go undercover, too." She looks up at me dreamily. I can't believe she can spin my hobo lifestyle and our secret missions into sounding so heroic. I wonder how much of that BS she actually believes. Oh, well just the fact she can say something like that with a straight face makes me love her all the more. I mouth the words, "I love you" to her and she smiles even more.

Tom still looks confused and wags his finger at us as if his brain is powered by it.

"Phoenix Wright? Aren't you the lawyer that works with that Justice guy?"

"That's right." I smile broadly. I don't bother to get into the confusing details that I'm technically not currently a lawyer. Maya and I are in a hurry after all.

"Polly is Nick's apprentice."

"Maya, he's my partner or will be soon."

The hotel manager calls his wife out from the office.

"Look! Nick and Maya finally got married! And they know Apollo Justice."

"Really?"

"He was in our wedding." I explain proudly.

"My wife's a huge fan of that artist Drew Misham. She has all the books she's illustrated so she's been following the news. Crazy stuff her getting tried for killing her father and then getting kidnapped. You involved in all that?"

Maya and I nod.

I lean in, "You want to know a secret?"

They nod.

"Apollo and Drew are an item. He's mad about her."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah Polly and Vera are really close." Maya says smiling.

"Well, I'll be."

Thinking about Polly and Vera must get Maya to feeling romantic because she starts kissing me like crazy making me blush right there in the hotel lobby. I think we're both a little too drunk to show any restraint.

"Well, here you go kids." The hotel manager hands me the room keys with a knowing look on his face. "Have a good time."

~xxxxx~

We walk out to good ole room fourteen stopping every few feet so we can kiss. I desperately want to jump into Nick's arms and wrap myself around him, but again this insane dress is in the way.

The limo driver has piled our bags by the door. We brought a lot of stuff with us this time, which is funny since I'm pretty sure we won't be leaving our room much. Nick tips the limo driver and we wave goodbye to him. Nick unlocks the door and holds out his arms.

"I gotta carry you in. It's like a law or something."

"Well, we wouldn't want to break any laws."

He gently sets me on the bed and runs back out and drags in our five bags.

"Hey look!" The room is filled with vases of flowers. I run over to read the cards. There is a huge brightly colored arrangement from Polly, Vera, and Trucy. A smaller bouquet of violet flowers with lots of baby's breath has a card labeled to Mystic Maya and Mystic Phoenix. The card says "_To my favorite pair of special someones. Love, Pearly_" and beside that bouquet is a dozen roses. I open the card on the roses.

It says, "_To my best friend, Maya. Thank you for waiting for me. Love, Nick_."

I turn to him and everything becomes a blur because I'm crying so much.

~xxxxx~

Maya and I drank way too much after the wedding. But we had a four-hour limo ride and we were in a party spirit. I must admit now that I wish we had stopped after one bottle of champagne. My head hurts a little. Maya on the other hand looks totally unaffected by the booze. It must be that weird metabolism of hers.

"Are you happy?" She asks me.

"Very."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking-"

"You mean worrying."

"I guess." Everyone else thinks I'm so laid back, but Maya knows the truth. My brain is always going too much and, yes, a lot of the time it is dealing with a certain amount of nervousness. That's why she's perfect for me. She makes me forget about my worries. She's too busy enjoying life to worry, I guess. She teases me saying I'm paranoid and I probably am after everything we've been through. I find it hard to move past all of it sometimes, but then I look at Trucy, Vera, Apollo…those kids have dealt with way more crap than Maya and I have and they are still some of the nicest people I've ever met.

I sigh. I know Maya isn't going to like what I have to say.

"It's just I don't know that I want to be a lawyer if you can't be my partner and I'm worried how we're going to have a baby and both work on cases. I'd say Trucy could help us but Apollo really needs her help."

Maya nods. "Isn't that what all that baby-wearing is about?"

I chuckle. "I don't think they market baby slings so parents can take their newborn with them to crime scenes."

Maya shrugs. "Well, it's kind of a special need I wouldn't expect the ad agency to design their entire campaign around it, but I'm sure I've seen ads in Polly's lawyer magazines for them."

Her preposterous assertion makes me realize that maybe I worry too much. I guess one way or another we can make it work. I mean we made a long-distance top-secret relationship work for years. If we can do that surely we can figure out childcare…right?

"Nick, we'll figure it out. And I won't let you use me as an excuse to back out of taking the bar exam. Not after how hard Polly has been helping you to study."

"I guess you're right. I think I just have cold feet about being a dad."

"Nick, you're already a dad."

Oh, that's right. I forget sometimes…

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm the one who should be nervous. I have no idea what I'm doing, but that's what makes life so exciting right?"

I nod.

_Come on, Phoenix, don't freak out now. Not after everything you've put Maya through to get this far. You know this is what you want. It's what you've always wanted._

"Besides, I don't want to plan anything else right now. I'm done with planning. All I've done since we got engaged is plan and now all I want to do is relax and make love and order room service."

"Maya," I look at her like she's crazy. "You know there's no room service here." She tips her head and looks at me sweetly.

_Oh, she means me. Of course_.

I laugh. I guess that's the least I can do considering.

"Guys don't get how exhausting having a wedding is. All you have to do is show up and you're considered great because you're reigning in your wild oats or something."

"Oh, yes, you know me and my wild oats. We're so uncontrollable." I meant it sarcastically, but she grins at me naughtily and I have to admit that around her I'm…different and, thankfully, I finally don't have to hide it. After trying for so long to talk myself out of these feelings I can finally admit to the world that I'm in love with Maya and I don't give a damn who knows it. It's refreshing.

My dad has never been much of one for talking, but once he told me he knew he wanted to marry my mom the moment he first laid eyes on her. I guess a part of me thought that's how it would be for me. But things weren't like that with Maya and me. Maybe that's why it took us so long to get here. Things had to evolve and grow. I had to be stupid, really stupid. We both had to grow up some. Maya, like Mia, had to decide how to balance her family's legacy with her need to lead her own life.

But even though our life hasn't been much like the fairytale my dad told me I think marrying your best friend is pretty cool. I'd say it rivals all that love-at-first-sight crap any day. Besides, I've little evidence it actually works that way for anyone. I think my dad just said that stuff to flatter Mom, but, of course, I was a dummy and bought it hook line and sinker.

I knew there were different kinds of love, but I had no idea how many…I mean when I look at Vera and Apollo or Edgey and Franziska I can't deny that they're all deeply in love, but they aren't like Maya and me. I guess every love story is a little different. I remember years ago thinking how great it was just to have Maya as my friend and now…now…Maya is bouncing on the bed in number 14 giving me this look that drives me crazy. It's this incredibly sexy mix of sweet beautiful innocence and lustful desire and I realize that I'm the only guy in the whole world who gets **that** look. How the hell'd **I** get so lucky?

~xxxxx~

I'm half asleep, but Maya is too hyper to sleep. She's been lying next to me for at least the last half hour with her beautiful smiling face mere inches from mine. I open one eye and she takes that as an invitation to talk to me.

"Nick, you know what I'm excited about?"

_The fact you seem immune to hangovers?_

"Finally meeting my parents?" I have to admit it wasn't as big a nightmare as I thought it might be. I think they're just relieved I'm not gay. They probably were worried I was going to become a Butz or something…

"That **was** exciting! Your mom's so sweet. I don't understand why you don't call or visit them more often."

Honestly, I don't know why I don't either. I mean things got awkward for a while there when they got so mad at me for deciding to abandon art and become a lawyer. And it didn't help that they had the totally wrong idea about me and the chief, but Maya will kick my butt and make me visit my parents more and it'll be a good thing, I think.

"I told you they'd like me." Maya teases.

"Maya, don't take this the wrong way because they do love you, but they would have loved anyone I was getting hitched with."

Maya giggles at me. "Now come on. They would not have been excited if you were marrying…Wendy Oldbag."

"If I could look at her the way I look at you they would be, but I believe that sadly someone else has her heart." Honestly, I'm shocked Edgey is willing to move back here. Maybe he finally got a restraining order against that woman.

"But what was it you were saying you were excited about? Surely it's not setting me up with that crazy woman. WAIT!! Quick add that to the list…what is that…number 11? I will not date…kiss…do anything with Oldbag."

Maya grins. "Oh, don't worry I can't think of any reason why I'd make you do that."

There's a lot of things you make me do that I can't think of any logical reason you would want me to, Maya. But it's ok. I love you anyways.

"No, I'm excited about picking out somewhere new for us to go next year for spring break."

"You and me both!" I say shaking my head and laughing.

I could go the rest of my life without any more secret missions, but somehow I doubt that'll happen our life tends to be eventful. But no matter what happens I'm going to be true to my promise. Where Maya goes I go. I just hope it's someplace less crappy than the Budget Inn in Whaler's Cove.

**The End**

**Risenfromash:** I have already written a couple stories related to this one. The bachelor party and Edgey and Nick's conversation backstage at the wedding are almost done so if you liked this watch for them. The Nature of Devotion is Miles/Franziska's love story that happens during the time this is going on with Maya/Nick and actually starts before Nick confesses his feelings to Maya so if you don't mind NC-17 stuff check it out. It's a totally different style, but Miles/Franny is a totally different ball game.

Please write more Maya/Nick I love to read it! And I would LOVE if someone drew or created a picture of the two of them with the ugly whale/dolphin Whaler's Cove statue to commemorate the close of this story. I would do it, but even stick figures represent a challenge to me. And if you know of any good Apollo/Vera art please, please, please message me because I am struggling to find any.

Special thanks to _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ for providing the number 42. The answer to everything and to a book I never finished reading called _The Demon Keeper_ (I think) for having a town called Whaler's Cove… I think I totally stole the name…I think… like I said I never actually finished the book.


	14. Chapter 14

Risenfromash:

Hello! Fans of Our Secret Mission I wanted to let you know that at Deviant Art there is an awesome piece of art called OSM-Patience which amphigouri created based on this story. It's an awesome work in it's own right, but it's especially cool to those of us who know the significance of Whaler's Cove to our fav Ace Attorney and spirit medium! So for those of you who enjoyed the story check out the art complete with the ugly whale/dolphin statue and a map of Whaler's Cove. It's too incredible for me to make up! You can access it by following the link on my profile page.

Also, my story "So Much Left Unsaid" is essentially a prequel to "Our Secret Mission" but I didn't exactly label it as such so that a few yaoi fans would get a bit of a surprise. Ha, ha. I'm evil! Anyways, Nick's POV will be starting soon with it so you may want to check it out if you haven't already.

Love ya!


End file.
